Shifting Secrets
by xxXDanniXxx
Summary: Naruto isn't human. And when his secret is found out, a price is put on his head. After a close call, Naruto agrees to travel with Gaara (and later Sasuke) to evade capture from hunter's who view his kind as nothing but animals. Learning of his people and how to survive as a Shifter. AU Gaanaru maybe some light Sasunaru. FATHERLYKakanaru
1. The Stump

**So this is my first ever fanfiction. Just a warning though, I'm a terrible speller. So I will probably mis-spell some words.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

…**...**

It was a normal spring night. The moon hiding itself behind light gray clouds. A soft wind carried through the village. Scores of villagers walking home from a long days work.

But a certain person was not having a normalnight. He lived in a small cabin in the forest about 20 miles away from the bustling village. And tonight was anything but normal for him. His name was Naruto, and he was only 5 years old.

His mother and father tucked him into bed and kissed him goodnight. His bedside lamp was shut off and he smiled to himself, listened to the fading sounds of their footsteps walking down the small hallway. And with a yawn he closed his eyes ready to drift off.

Naruto was startled awake, only a few hours after his lamp was shut off. His mother picked him right out of his bed and was running around the house. He didn't see his father anywhere. Naruto began to panic. He looked to his mother for support, but saw she was even more scared then he was.

"Momma, what's wrong?" Naruto whispered as he watched his mother open a window.

"We just have to leave right now, baby." Her tone was not very reassuring for the small boy. Her words rushed as she lifted her son through the window and then followed.

"Where's Daddy?" Naruto asked as he was dropped onto the cool ground, he was a bit afraid of the dark but tried to stay brave for his mother. And as much as he was scared at what was going on, he was feeling even more terrified thinking that they were leaving without his father.

_What's wrong? Why is Mommy so scared? Where is Daddy? _The little blond thought.

"We are going to him right now honey, please try to keep quiet. We're ok, nothing is wrong. " Kushina smiled at her son, but it was forced and too quick to show any of the happy emotion Naruto was looking for. She sounded as if she was reassuring herself more than Naruto.

Naruto wished to ask more questions, but kept his mouth shut as his mother proceeded to carry him through the bushes and into the forest that surrounded their home. The house was small and looked to be made by hand. Nothing could be seen within a mile besides trees, bushes, rocks, and some more trees. Never before had Naruto been farther than 20ft from the house, so he knew immediately that his mother was lying and that something was defiantly very wrong. He just didn't know what.

A few minutes later they came to a small clearing. Stopping in her tracks, Kushina waited, her breath puffing in the cool night air. It was a tense wait, but thankfully it was only a few seconds later a tall blonde man ran into the clearing. Quickly running up to hug his wife and son.

"Thank god." He whispered. His face showed relief. His shoulders loosing some tension.

"Are you ready, Minato?" Kushina whispered back. Naruto looked to his father and instantly felt the weight lift off him. His face instinctively making a smile. Even a small yawn escaped his lips. Both adults enjoying this moment and smiled.

"I am." Minato said as he ruffled Naruto's soft golden head.

And with that they started to run. Sprinting through the woods at their top speeds. Eyes locked and set forward on a goal not yet set. Naruto tried to stay awake, but it was getting late, and he felt safe with his parents. His eyes drooped and he yawned again. A few seconds later he was out and fast asleep. Still wondering why they were running. Perhaps it was just a night jog, yeah, that's what it was.

**BAAAAAANNGGGG!**

His eyes opened wide and he threw his head up. _What was that? LOUD! So LOUD! Why are we still running? _Naruto's mind went a thousand miles at once as he tried to figure out what just happened.

His parents were still running, dodging through a maze of trees and small foliage. And after hearing the gun shot both adults advanced there speed. Naruto felt an awful dread that weighted down on his heart. Almost as if the air itself was telling him something was wrong. His lungs were tight and his breath quickened. His mother tried to hold a brave face along with her husband, but worry was evident.

Something was coming. Naruto clung to his mothers shirt as if it was his life line.

Footsteps were heard around them. Shouts signaling to others in the group that was running behind them. They were close.

**BAAAAAANNGGGG! BAAAAANNGGGG!**

More of the noise was surrounding the family. Naruto couldn't stop the tears from falling. _What was that? Why is it following them? Why are we running? Will we be ok?_

**BAAAAAANNGGGG!**

"Ugh..." A thud was heard and leaves were snuffled. A branch broke and rocks tumbled. Low sounding grunts fell soft.

Kushina suddenly turned around, stopping for only a second to widen her eyes. She turned back around and bolted forward with all her strength. Tears streaming down her face and sobs flowing out of her mouth. Her throat contracted with grief, chocking on the shock, the red headed woman had to focus on getting her son to safety.

Naruto was struck silent. _Why did dad stop? Was he resting? Why is mommy crying? Daddy?_

"Daddy...Daddy...DADDY! Mom we have to go back Daddy fell!" Naruto finally realized that his father wasn't catching up. And his mother did nothing to stop his screaming, she was too preoccupied with running and trying not to go back for her husband.

The footsteps were growing louder again. Kushina was dashing around a patch of the forest that was crowded with trees and tall climbing bushes, looking for a place to hide. Naruto was too busy crying into his mother's shoulder to notice or care.

Finally she saw an old tree stump. Using the last of her strength she kicked it out of the earth and it popped halfway out, creating a pot hole. She pulled Naruto down and hugged him close. Kissing him on the forehead she whispered.

"We love you baby so much. Mommy and Daddy love you. N-now hide and don't come out. B-be quiet honey. Don't come out until everyone is gone, ok. I love you so much." She cried as she looked at her son for possibly the last time. She placed him in the hole and pushed the stump back into place. Naruto cried as he could no longer see his mother, but held his mouth so he made no sound.

"Here! Right here!" A thick accented voice boomed.

**BAAAAAAAANNGGGG!**

A thump and shuffle was heard, and the sound of footsteps coming closer. All the while a few cheers echoed the forest.

"Whooooohooo! We got 'em! We got two!"

"Ahhh! We are gonna be rich!"

"Nothin' better than this! And they all said we'd never find one! Ha!

"All right, now that would be about...10 million for two dead ones. Now if I'm not mistaken, I believe I saw a little one. Bet he didn't get too far with his _Mommy _and _Daddy _dead." The voice was rough as it laughed.

Naruto was crying violently but with kept his hand over his mouth, muffling the noise. The other hand held tightly on one of the roots of the stump. Ready to hold back if one of the men find him under the chopped tree stump. But it was more of a security to him because in his mind he pretended it was his mother and father's hand he was holding. Naruto wanted to run, just run and never look back. But his mothers last words were for him to stay here. _But maybe Mommy and Daddy will come for me._ Deep in his heart he wanted to believe that.

The footsteps crunched around the forest.

"Here Little boy."

"We have some candy for you."

"Yeah, come on out. We aren't gonna hurt you."

"Don't you want to see your Mommy and Daddy?"

Naruto tried his best not to listen. He can't come out. He has to stay hidden_. And only come out when no one is there, or if Mommy and Daddy come get me._

"Hey I think I see him!"

"Shhhh! Where?"

"Right over there!"

"Ok, lets go!"

The men ran full speed into the thick woods again. Naruto waited until the footsteps were out of hearing range. Then pushed up the stump. Or tried to at least, because the stump was too heavy for him to lift up. He pushed and pushed with all his might but couldn't get it to move at all. His face scrunched up in thought.

"That's it!" He said quietly.

He started digging straight up at an angle. Some dirt clung to his face and fell into his mouth, but he didn't care. Soon he was breathing fresh air. It felt nice, a lot better than the stuffy air under the stump. But the feeling didn't last for long.

Naruto was standing in puddles of blood. He could smell the heavy metalic scent it every where. The coppery red sight disgusted him. More tears welled up inside him as he realized it must have been from his mother. He stared at the pool of blood, trying to will it away, but failed. It was almost morning when he started to walk away from the stump surrounded by puddles of blood.

He didn't know where to go. What was he going to do now. All he had was his family, and now that they're gone, it felt as if a hole was punched through his gut.

He walked with his face to the ground. No life in his steps.

He finally lifted his head to look when he walked into something hard. It wasn't a tree, and it was way too smooth to be a rock, so what was it?

It was a gigantic wall.

Naruto's boyish curiosity caught the better of him that moment, so he began climbing. The wall was probably 30ft tall, but it only took him a few seconds to claw his way up. Once there he was greeted with a beautiful sight.

A village with hundreds of houses connected by small streets and alley ways. Venders selling products of all kinds. Stalls of red apples and grapes, blueberries, fish of all shapes and sizes, and pastries. The smell of freshly made bread hit him. He savored it and looked to the oddly shaped mountains. They looked like people!

This place was so interesting and had so many unfamiliar objects that Naruto was actually excited to explore. He put aside the greif of his lost family members and allowed himself to be happy. And so like any other young boy. Naruto didn't stop to think his actions through and jumped right off the wall and into the city.

…**...**

**I have fixed all the spelling mistakes! If anyone finds something wrong, feel free to message me.**

**And if there are any one out there would want to edit, or help with the story, you can also message me. **


	2. The Sunset

**I have edited all spelling mistakes, but if anyone finds something feel free to message me!**

…**... **

Large buildings sprouted out of the ground in every direction, The paths were covered in a strange rock. Tall, slender structured that Naruto thought looked a lot like trees, but shined in the sun. Food of all kinds laid out in front of the golden buildings. People were walking in scattered groups consisting of one to three. Bustling here and there, smiles on their faces. Some stopped in front of the food and placed them in woven baskets and bags.

_Could I just take some? It looks like that. And I'm hungry!...I wish Momma and Daddy could see this place._

Tears falling from his eyes. He sat down and looked at his feet. Unsure on how to feel at the moment. This crowded village was making him feel small and claustrophobic. He sat and watched the strange city trying to smile. He knew his mother and father always loved his smile. Every time he did they would join in and sometimes laugh too. Naruto, taking a deep breath, stood and wiped his face. His face warm as he looked up at the sky.

_Momma and Daddy are always up there. So I am not so alone._

Naruto slowly made his way to the street. Dodging the fast moving villagers. His goal was the freshly made bread that sat on the venders stable. He was pushed by one of civillians trying to hurry down the street, but quickly picked himself up and ran the rest of the way. His eyes glued to his prize.

A little pink tongue poked out of his mouth as he stretched his arms to reach the vender table. And as he was about to grab The steaming chunks of fresh bread a broom came out of no where and hit his head.

"Ow" Whimpered Naruto from the shock of being smacked with a broom and a little pain.

"Hey! You better have some money to pay for that!" The vender yelled looking down at the small blonde boy.

"What's money?" Asked Naruto with curiosity etched in his voice. Embarrassed by being caught in the act of stealing.

"WHAT'S MON.." Then the man looked closer at the boy and screamed.

"AHHHH! Y-YOU'RE NOT NORMAL! G-GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!" Yelled the vender and swatted the boy repeatedly until the boy turned and ran. Once out of sight he let out a breath and went back to his job.

Naruto didn't understand, what happened? He was just going to take the bread, just like everyone else. _Why did that old man call me not "normal"? He was the one yelling at me for doing nothing! _His Heart beating like a race horse, Naruto decided to sit down to catch his breath and then try to ask someone what he had done wrong. _That man was probably crazy or something._

He walked to the sidewalk and sat down with a thump. The sun warmed his face and brought him some comfort. Sighing he tried to regulate his heart beat and calm down.

Some people looked at him, but never for too long. Kids ran by him, carefree, arms out-stretched like airplanes and laughing as they played. Screaming fake threats and swerving around the villagers. Naruto smiled and ran up to them. Wanting to have some fun too.

The kids turned, noticing the new member to their group.

"Hey, what's your name?" Asked the boy in front. He was the tallest of the group. With thick brown, spiky hair. Red triangles on his cheeks and had black slitted eyes. Wearing a black t-shirt and red shorts.

"Uh, Naruto. What's yours?" He asked shyly to the boy.

"Well hi Naruto! I'm Kiba! This is Shikamaru and Choji." He said pointing to a brown haired boy with a pony-tail and a slightly bored expression. Then to a thicker built boy with red spirals on his cheeks. His face completely focused on the bag of chips he had in his hand.

"Hi. Do you mind if I play too?" He asked with a little more confidence.

"Sure! We're playing NINJA! I'm the enemy and Shikamaru and Choji are trying to catch me. You can try and catch me too! But good luck cause I'm really fast!" He said and pointed to his chest.

"I'm fast too!" Naruto said adding to his ego.

"Well...then... GO!" Kiba shouted to start their special game of NINJA.

In front was Kiba, who laughed as he looked back at his friends desperately trying to reach him. But, wait where was the blonde kid? _He must have fallen behind. Ha! Told him I was fast! _Kiba thought. But was short of his thoughts as he hit something and tumbled back onto his butt.

"Ugh what I hit?" Kiba said rubbing his soar butt.

"Oh, I didn't mean to knock you down! Sorry, I was just waiting for you guys." Said a shy voice.

Kiba looked up and saw that he had bumped into Naruto.

"WAIT! HOW DID YOU GET IN FRONT OF ME!" Kiba yelled.

"Well I ran to catch you, but you were going so slow I passed by and then I ended up here and waited.

Just then two bodies hit the ground and panted.

"Bout time you two got here!" Kiba laughed at Shikamaru and Choji. Naruto laughed with him, but walked over and helped them both stand up. Surprising everyone as he could help Choji up without much effort.

"Wow! You sure are cool Naruto!" Kiba said patting his back. Making Naruto smile.

"Hey we doing something else?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"We could go get some more food!" Choji suggested.

"I don't mind." Said a hungry Naruto.

"Well we were going to the playground and that's where I told my mom I was going. But I guess we can get some food first." Kiba said to the group.

"Who's paying?" Asked Shikamaru.

"I will. My mom gave me some money for lunch." Kiba said.

"Awesome! We should get some pork! No, candy! No, dango! No wait-" Choji started to say when Kiba interupted.

"I don't have THAT much money! We'll just have to get some thing cheap, ok?"

"Guess we'll have Ramen then." Shikamaru added without interest.

"GREAT! LET'S GO!" Choji said with renewed energy.

And with that the four boys ran full speed to the Ramon shop. Well two did, Naruto didn't know where it was, so he had to follow, and Shikamaru didn't feel like putting any energy in his run at all.

It took about fifteen minutes to get there, but Naruto didn't mind. He got to see more of the village and laugh with his new friends. Some of the passing villigers gave him weird looks, but mostly they all smiled at the cheerfully playing boys.

The children of Konoha were adored, as they were to be the next generation. And the sight of happy children gave off a sense of peace and content happiness. The simple lives that most craved. No thoughts of war, poverty, or death. For kids the world revolves around them. A never ending dream of pure innocence. A special time that should be cherished. They wish to grow-up fast, but they should just enjoy the time they are giving and pray for it to last. They will grow eventually, but once grown, there is no going back. Times get tougher and more complicated. Though life can still be great, it is never as pure as when they were young.

They rounded the last corner and found themselves looking at a covered stall with a red paper lamp that said ICHIRAKU RAMEN. They all smiled and ran up to the stand. Even Shikamaru was smiling.

Once inside they each sat down on a chair. Naruto had some trouble getting up so Choji grabbed his hand to help.

"Thanks Choji!" Smiled Naruto.

"No problem!" He said smiling.

"Hello there boys, now what can I get you?" The man smiled.

"Now you guys can only get one bowl each. That's all I got money for." Kiba said looking at the other three nod.

"So we'll have four Miso's please."

"Sure thing boys!" Said the cheerful man. A few minutes later he came back out with their lunch.

Drooling mouths were fed. Each savoring their meal. Naruto really liked this food!

"So Naruto, are you new hear? I haven't seen you around before." Kiba said between bites.

"Yeah, I just got here this morning." Naruto said into his bowl.

"Where do you live?" Choji asked.

"Ugh, I don't know."

"So, you joining the Academy next week?" Shikamaru asked.

"Whats that?" He asked in confusion.

"That's the school where you learn to be a real ninja!" Kiba said with enthusiasm.

"Cool! So do I just show up and they teach me stuff!" Naruto said excited to learn how to be a real ninja.

"Nah, I think you gotta have your parents sign you up or something." Choji said already finished with his food.

"Oh..." Naruto said looking into his bowl again, not feeling hungry anymore.

"Whats wrong? Your parents don't want you to be a ninja or something?" Kiba said.

"Kiba..." Shikamaru started, but was interrupted by Kiba.

"Well just tell them that its something you really want and don't take no for an answer!"

"I can't." Naruto said with no emotion. Eyes dull and lifeless.

Shikamaru and Choji looked at each other. Both knew that this wasn't something they should talk about. They saw the look on Naruto's face.

"What do you mean you can't? YOU'RE A MAN SHOW SOME BACKBONE!" Kiba said/yelled trying to bring Naruto to feel better.

"..." Naruto looked at his reflection in the broth and watched as is rippled. With that he pulled himself off his stool and started to walk down the street.

"Wait! Where are you going? Don't you want to come to the park?" Kiba Yelled. "We don't have to talk about school anymore. Just come and play with us!"

Naruto looked back and stared at them. For a few seconds they thought he was going to walk away, but then he smiled.

"RACE YOU THERE!" Naruto yelled. Everyone smiled and ran down the streets again. Naruto right next to Kiba in the front. He still didn't know the way, but he thought once he saw the park he would make a mad dash!

The boys all laughed and raced to the playground.

Naruto got there first, followed by Kiba, then Shikamaru, then lastly Choji, gasping for breath.

They played for hours. All laughing and having fun enjoying each others company. Kiba told them tales of super strong ninja and of all the other villages. Shikamaru taught Naruto to play Shogi. Which he honestly did well at. Choji described, in detail, of all the best places for food. Apparently there were a lot!

Then the sun started to go down.

Three adults came to the playground. Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji all said good bye to Naruto. The adults all looked at Naruto, for a moment they looked normal. But then they all frowned.

_Kiba's mother looked like she smelt something bad. Choji's dad just looked away. And Shikamaru's dad just looks uninterested. Why are grown-ups so weird?_

And as soon as they came, they left. Naruto looked around the small playground. It seemed so large when he was playing, but now that everyone left, it seemed so empty and small.

What was he supposed to do now?

_I don't have anywhere to go._

…_**...**_

**EDITORS FOR HIRE (No Actual Pay)**

**But you will get to have some fun showing how much of an idiot I am when it comes to writing :)**


	3. The Elegant Deer

**Thank you for reading so far! If you want to help edit, message me :D**

…**...**

The warm village was plunged into a cold and dark night. The wind was harsh and people were turning in for the night. One boy was still walking the streets though. With no place to go, he walked from street to street in search for some type of shelter. Even if it was just a box. Naruto didn't have any warm cloths. He was still wearing the orange t-shirt and black shorts that he wore to bed the night before...When his parents were killed...

Naruto stopped for a moment, remembering the night before, but shook it off and kept walking. Thinking about it wouldn't help right now.

_I guess I could go home...but...I really don't want to...but I don't want to freeze out here either. Guess I will go back._

Naruto started running down the streets, then jumped up to the roof tops and was soon at the wall again. So, taking a deep breath he jumped into the air and clung to the steep wall. Once he felt comfortable he began climbing. Then jumped over the top and fell all the way down. luckily landing in a tree.

It wasn't the best landing, but the scratches healed in seconds anyway. Naruto was shaking. Fear still imbedded in his bones.

_I miss them so much. I wish...I wish they were here! _Naruto thought as he began to cry.

After a few minutes he calmed down enough to start running again. Using the tree branches instead of the ground. After an hour he knew he was close. He could smell the blood. As soon as the scent hit his nose he puked. Taking another minute he sat on the tree branch. His parents faces revolving in his mind.

_Momma always wore her hair down. She said she loved the feel of the wind in her hair. And Daddy would teach me all about the forest. We would go out an have adventures! Momma laughed at us and said we had the best imaginations. I would sit on Daddy's shoulders and pick fruits from trees. Momma loved it when we brought home food. Her face alwaysed would light up and she'd smile at us..._

_I miss those times._

_Daddy and Momma were so brave. I want to be just like them!_

Naruto wiped the tears off his face and continued to his home.

It wasn't that far from there, maybe about thirty minutes. But another smell made him worry. The smell of ash. Maybe there was a forest fire! Oh no!

Naruto came up to where is house stood and sunk to his knees.

His home was burnt to the ground. And it was only his home. Only a few other trees looked like they caught fire.

Naruto was so tired from the days events that he fell asleep right there on the forest floor. Not caring about the cold or how exposed he was. He was too tired mentally and physically to worry.

He was waken up by a gentle nudge to his shoulder.

"In a minute Mommy..." He grumbled trying to stay asleep.

But another nudge pushed him again and again and again. Until Naruto finally gave up and sat straight up, rubbing his eyes.

"whaaa.." He said still half way asleep.

But no voice was heard. So Naruto turned and looked around where he was. That's when he saw what had awoken him. It was a very very EXCTREMELY gigantic deer. Its horns looked as if they were holding the sun and sky up, but that could be just his perspective as he was looking up at it.

The large deer looked down at Naruto and licked his face, making him giggle.

"Hahaha, you're really big you know. What's your name?" He asked.

_"You may call me Shu." _The deer spoke with a deep yet softly used voice.

"Hi there Shu, I'm Naruto." Naruto said as he waved to the deer. As if sensing the young boy wanted something, the buck bowed its large head to the ground. Naruto smiled seeing this giggled and petted the deer's head.

_"Hello. May I ask why you are sleeping out in the cold.?" the deer asked._

"Oh. I was really sleepy and just feel feel asleep here." Naruto said not going into much detail.

The large buck raised its head and grabbed Naruto's shirt. Naruto giggled at the contact. Placing him on the deer's back.

_"Hold on." _And with that the deer ran off into the forest, Naruto giggling on his back.

The rising sun creating the perfect arrange of colors in the sky. They leaped high into the air. The wind whipping at their faces. A rush, and it was just the thing to start the morning.

The deer glided over valleys, punched through rivers, and bucked on rocks. All the while with Naruto in tow.

After a while though, Shu came to a stop.

_"Sorry, but I must leave you now. I trust you know your way back to the village."_

"Yeah. Thanks for the ride." Naruto said with a bit of saddness of leaving his new friend.

_"Goodbye young prince." _And with that, the buck ran off. Quickly disappearing into the bushes.

Naruto walked numbly back to the village.

_I like Shu. I wish I could have played a little longer. _Naruto thought as he reached the wall and climbed back into the village that he now knew as Konoha.

Landing softly on the ground, he looked around. Something wasn't right. It was quiet, and no one was in sight. All of Naruto's senses were off their charts. He knew right away one thing. And that was to **RUN!**

Trusting these instincts Naruto turned and ran down the street to his right. His heart beat at a thousand miles an hour. Fear pushing him to run. Adrenaline pumping. His mind wandered to the night his parents were killed.

_Is it those people? Are they coming for me too? But I just made friends! I don't want to die yet! I want to be a ninja!_

"Stop." Said a deep voice behind Naruto.

He yelped and ran up the ally wall using his momentum and grabbed a pipe to flip onto the roof. The figure stopped and watched the young boy reach the floor, surprised.

Naruto continued running from rooftop to rooftop, never wavering. He didn't want to take his chances with this mysterious attacker.

_How do I hide? Uhhhhh...Oh kami I'm gonna die! _Naruto thought franticly.

Said attacker was again right behind Naruto.

"Just stop, you can't out run me." He said to Naruto.

Naruto hearing this leaped into another ally and ran into a busy street. Hoping to loose him. Then he decided to go to the one place he could remember at the moment...

_The playground!_

With that thought he sped off to the park always stopping to hide and check if the man was still after him. He even jumped into a barrel of water.

_I remember Daddy said it was great to get rid of your scent._

Looking around one more time he ran and hid beneath the slide. Catching his breath he sat down, glad to have lost the man. A Tear escaping his eye, but he quickly wiped it away.

_I'm safe...he's gone...I'm alive..._

"So that was fun. Ready to stop running?" A deep voice broke through the silence.

Naruto tensed and began to get up to run when a hand grabbed the back of his shirt. Kicking his feet and throwing his arms around he struggled to get free. Growls escaping his mouth.

"So mind telling me why you didn't use the gate? I had heard that some people saw a kid jumping the wall, but I didn't believe it until I saw it. You do know trespassing is against the law." The stranger said in a slightly more interested voice.

"Let go!" Naruto said. Not paying much attention to the man.

"Fine then, I'll drop you off at the Hokage's office." And with that the man disapeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto still securely in his hand.

_Ugh, this is feels weird! I think I'm gonna puke!_

Suddenly Naruto was dropped onto a flat hard wooden floor. Dizzy and a little sick he tried to stand, but fell back down. Hearing a deep chuckle Naruto looked up.

He saw an old wrinkling face behind a large dark wooden desk packed high with paper.

"So your the boy who climbed the wall." The old man said.

_Uh oh! _Naruto thought. Getting frightened he backed away. Trying to scoot himself to a wall. But finding it difficult, something was in his way. So looking at what he bumped into, he saw it was legs. Looking up he saw it was the man who caught him. He had silver hair that defied gravity. A mask and headband covering most of his face. One eye that looked lazily down at Naruto. Hands casually in his pockets he stood there.

_He is tall! I wonder how people get that tall. Oh no, he brought me here to kill me! Ahhhh! _Naruto thought with fear.

"You don't have to be frightened young one. We just want to talk, that's all." The old man said to Naruto seeing how scared the boy was. He waited for a response, but after a minute of silence he moved on.

"You may leave Kakashi, thank you." As soon as saying said Jonin swirled in leaves with one hand in a peace sign and the other holding onto a small orange book.

"Well, shall we explain why you illegally entered my village? Where are you parents?" The old man asked leaning on the edge of his desk. Hands neatly folded in front.

Naruto looked at the floor.

_I didn't know it was against the law. _Naruto thought.

"Well, are you going to speak to me at all?" The man said with a softer voice then before. Trying to coax something out of the boy. Still he said nothing, attention giving to only the floor.

"How about your name? Can you tell me your name?" The old man tried again, hoping to start the conversation a little easier. This time the boy did look up, showing the old man his crystal clear sky blue eyes.

"Ah-I'm N-Naruto" He said looking to the floor once again. It must have been one heck of a floor to keep grabbing his attention like this. The old man smiled.

"Well hello Naruto. Did you want to enter my village?" He said with amusement.

"Yeah.." Naruto whispered.

"Well all right, but you do need your parents to sign some papers." He said with less vigure, seeing as that means more paper work.

"Um, mister. I-uh...um." Naruto tried to say. His hand clasped together for dear life.

"Yes Naruto, you may call me Hokage, what is it?" The said Hokage told Naruto.

"Um...Old man Hokage..I...I don't have parents...or ...a-anybody.." Naruto's attention fell to the floor once again.

It took a few second for the Hokage to figure a way to response to this. The poor boy.

"I am truly sorry to hear that. But then, there is still a way for you to live here." Naruto's head shoot up at what he just heard from the old man.

"Really?"

"Yes, there is an orphanage in this village that would take you in, that is until you find another family to live with." The Hokage said with no emotion evident.

"But, I don't want another mom and dad." Naruto whispered quietly.

The old Hokage rubbed his head. This was not a subject he wanted to talk about. But he did have one idea to help the orphan. Hopefully he will agree.

"Say Naruto, have you ever wanted to be a ninja?" The old man said trying to get the boys attention again.

"Yeah." He looked up seeing as this subject was one he liked.

"Well, the Academy starts soon, and a ninja is allowed to live on their own. If you stay at the orphanage for a week and still are not adopted, then you will be allowed to live on your own as a ninja of Konoha. Though, remember that if you fail the Genin exams three times, you can never be a ninja. Which means you would return to the orphanage to wait adoption, or until you are eighteen years old." The Hokage said with warning to Naruto.

"Wow! Thanks Old man! And don't worry, I won't fail! Naruto said with a smile, getting up with a little confidence.

"Now, why don't I get someone to clean you up. You definatly need a hair cut." The Old man chuckled. And the face that Naruto made, made it that more comical for the aged Hokage.

_Whats wrong with my hair? _Naruto thought, not understanding the joke.

This being the start of the one of the worst days in Naruto's life.

**...**

**So that ends this chapter!**

**Thank you for reading so far!**

**Editors WANTED **


	4. Comfort in a Hand

**Hello my awesome readers! I fixed the horrendous spelling! So now your eyes won't burn when you read!**

…**...**

_Whats wrong with my hair? _Naruto thought as tried to look at his head. His face scrunched so that his whisker marks reached his nose. His hair was caked with dirt. Making it hard to identify the blonde. Spikes shaping the nest which reached down to his shoulders. Naruto liked his hair long, it reminded him of his father. His mother would always say that he was his fathers son. And his father would say he had the heart of his mother.

The aged Hokage looked out the window. Getting an idea he pulled out a small brown finch and let it fly out the window. Naruto's face followed the bird as it soared out of sight. Wondering where it was going. The Hokage then sat in his chair and neatly folded his hands.

Not even two minutes later did a figure jump through the window. Thankfully the old man left it open, else there would have been some glass to pick up.

The figure was a man with brown hair pulled back into a pony-tail. A long scar on his nose and a serious expression plastered to his face. He wore a green vest with a long-sleeved blue shirt and matching blue pants with many pockets. A headband tightly tied around his forehead with a swirling leaf engraved on it. The man, no, he looked to be only around sixteen.

The teen bowed to the Hokage.

"Perfect timing Iruka." The old man said. The teen just nodded.

"So I have a mission for you-" The Hokage started, but was interrupted.

"Is it something crucial like saving a princess or assassination, or-" The excited Iruka blurted out only to be interrupted himself.

"The mission would be to escort a boy to get a hair cut and some new clothes. I will pay for both of course. He is name is Na-" The old man said loudly to get Iruka's attention. Only to be, guess what, interrupted

"What! I'm not going to waste my time babysitting some five year old brat! I'm a ninja, I have much more important things to be doing!" Iruka screamed.

Hearing this, Naruto backed up a few feet. Trying to get some distance between him and the screaming man. He looked nervously around the room for an escape route, then down to his feet. The Hokage saw this and quickly spoke up.

"Naruto why don't you wait in the lobby. The door is right behind you. Follow the hallways until you get to the room with the couch, you can wait there." The old man said quietly with a soft tone so as to not frighten the already jumpy boy. Naruto nodded and ran out of the room. Iruka swung his head around, first noticing the boy. Guilt showed in his face as he realized that the child heard everything he yelled.

Naruto followed the hallways as he was told. Running and checking every corner he passed. He accidentally bumped into a cloaked figure. Yelping he quickly said he was sorry and sprinted the rest of the way. Seeing the red couch was like a blessing. He jumped onto the cushions and sat there, listening to the soft scribbling noises from the secretary. Sighing as he tried to slow down his rapidly beating heart.

The Hokage cleared his throat and sat back in his chair.

"That was Naruto, he is around five or six." The old man said. When Iruka said nothing, he continued.

"He is a lot like you." Taking a moment to breathe, the old Hokage continued. "Naruto was caught today climbing over the village wall. It was said that he must have climbed it a couple of times before finally being spotted. He was chased halfway across Konoha, and it was no armature chasing. Kakashi said he showed great potential as a ninja. So when I learned that he was an orphan.." Iruka looked down. "I offered him to join the Academy. He has some issues though. Naruto can be skiddish and nervous around adults. Something must have happened to him to make him this timid. Which may take some time to figure out." The Hokage looked out the window. "You know when I told him about the orphanage, and how he could be adopted and have a family, he said no. It seems Naruto couldn't come to replace his parents.

"You should be careful around him. I am not sure how stable he is right now. Any rash movements might cause him to react violently. I sense something about him. I chose you to guard over Naruto and watch for anything suspicious. This is important to me. So, do you accept the mission?" The Hokage said looking at Iruka.

Naruto shifted nervously. _I don't like it here. There is too many people. Too much sound. Not enough room. I miss Momma and Daddy. I don't know if I can live like this!_

"So, you are Naruto. My name is Iruka. Would you like to come with me to get you cleaned up? I am sorry for how rude I was before. I promise to protect you." Iruka spoke softly and smiled a true smile. Holding out his hand for the boy. Which he hesitantly took. Looking up at the man with his breath-taking sapphire blue shimmering eyes.

The walk was only ten minutes long, but it felt much longer to the two. Neither knew what to say to each other. So they didn't speak at all. They just enjoyed the others company. Though Naruto was a little busy, constantly looking for dangers. He flinched away from everyone who came to close. But then suddenly something caught his eyes.

"Kiba! Shikamaru! Choji!" Naruto screamed and waved his hand in the air. Said boys heard this and ran full speed over to Naruto. Tackling him to the ground making him loose grip of Iruka's hand, but he didn't notice.

"Naruto! We have been looking all over for your butt!" Kiba said while all the boys laughed.

"Why you looking for my _butt_? That just sounds stupid!" Naruto laughed.

"He just means we were looking for you." Shikamaru said

"Hey Naruto you want to play with us?" Choji said as he stuffed his face with a bag of beef jerky.

"I wish I could, but I...I'm getting my..h-hair cut." Naruto said with a scared tone.

The boys all looked down.

"We feel for ya buddy. Good luck. If you survive you gotta come play though ok!" Kiba said watching Naruto's face go completely blank.

"He's doomed." Shikamaru said slowly before leaving with the other boys.

_Well, it seems he has some friends. That is a very good sign. They seem to really like him too._ Iruka thought

"Um...ah..I-I-Iruka?" Naruto stuttered

"Yes Naruto." Iruka answered

"Do we have to get my hair cut?" Naruto said fearfully.

"Yes, your hair is dirty and looks to be matted. If you want to be respected as a ninja, then you need to have your hair cut." Iruka said.

Looking down to Naruto...wait...WHERE DID HE GO!

Iruka looked around the street just in time to see his responsibility run around the corner. Cursing, Iruka ran at top speed, swimming through people, to get the blonde.

…**...**


	5. Hidden Under the Hat

**Ugh Midterms! They are torture!**

**I own nothing about Naruto!**

**Read on! **

…**...**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Oh my god what are those! That isn't normal!" The women cutting Naruto's hair screamed. Backing away from Naruto, other turned to him and started screaming too. Naruto's eyes went wide and he shrunk back into his seat. The male of the barber shop came up to Naruto with a broom and repeatedly tried to swat him.

"Out!" He screamed.

"Hey! Wait a second! What are you doing?" Iruka screamed getting up from his chair. He watched as Naruto ran like lightning out of the shop. _I didn't know he could run that fast_.

Iruka calmed down the shop owner and workers.

"You are not allowed to bring animals in here sir! Please leave." The man said to Iruka.

"What are you talking about? Naruto is a boy!" Iruka yelled

"Leave." The man said firmly

"Fine!" Iruka said clearly. Walking out of the shop and ran down the street to find Naruto.

After an hour of frantic search, found him at the playground. Naruto was sitting on the swing crying and looking at the ground. Both of his hands on his head.

_I didn't do anything! _Naruto thought.

Iruka walked up and sat on the swing next to Naruto, making him jump.

"So, do you know what that was about." Iruka asked softly.

Naruto nodded, sniffling.

"Do you want to tell me?" Iruka said even quieter, looking to Naruto.

Naruto shook his head no.

"Well, that's ok, but, I can't help you if I don't know." Iruka added

Naruto looked at Iruka. _I don't want to, he might run away too. I sorta like him. He's kinda nice. _Naruto thought.

Naruto got up from the swing and looked at Iruka.

"Can I be alone please." Naruto asked. Iruka looked surprised.

Without waiting for an answer, Naruto ran. This time without Iruka following.

Naruto ran through the streets, hands still clamped to his head. Eyes searching each stall.

Once he found what he was looking for he skidded to halt and grabbed it without even caring about the yelling people. Finding an alley he let his hands drop. Taking deep breaths from the long run. Naruto looked at his prize, a blue knit hat. It was good for now.

Naruto quickly threw it on his head and sat down. Breathing a sigh of relief.

Iruka walked right into the Hokage's office. Not caring about anything but answers.

"So how was your day w-"

"Didn't go as planned." Iruka said to the Hokage.

"So, what happened?" The old man asked.

"Well...I don't know...actually. I wasn't paying much attention. One second their cutting his hair, the next they are screaming and Naruto ran. They told me not to bring in animals. I don't get it...So after that I found Naruto sitting on s swing at the playground, but he didn't want to tell me anything." Iruka said to the Hokage. He watched as the old man smoked his pipe in thought. After a minute he looked back at Iruka.

"Did you see anything different about him when he sat on the swing?" The 3rd Hokage asked.

"No...oh wait! He had his hands on his head. And he wouldn't take them off." Iruka said in remembrance.

This was all the old man needed.

"Iruka you may leave now."

"What? So what was wrong with Naruto?" Iruka asked

"Nothing, he is perfectly fine, just go home and I will deal with this now." He said.

Naruto sat in the alley. With nothing to do he watched the clouds move across the sky. It was peaceful.

"So, having a rough day Naruto?" Asked a voice behind him. Making Naruto jump and try to run, only to have a hand land on his shoulder. Looking up he saw it was the Hokage. Naruto sat down again.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong? Or why you are all alone here?" He asked, watching as the boy shook his head.

"Well then, what about the hat?" The old man asked softly.

Naruto looked away.

"I thought they were going to call those people. I didn't want them to." Naruto said in a whisper.

"What people?" The old man asked hearing the hushed words.

"The ones who...who killed m-my...Momma and Daddy." Naruto stuttered.

The Hokage's eyes dropped as he made a face of pity. Slowly he brought up his hand and pulled the blue hat from Naruto's head. Revealing two black fox ears only two inches tall. They just barely reached out of his hair, but when someone was combing, they would likely be seen.

Naruto looked up, expecting to see an another angry face, but instead, it was one filled with sadness. The old man bent down and hugged Naruto.

"I am sorry little one. This is not your fault. Some people just can't see past the cover of a book." He whispered. The old man put Naruto to sleep and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Sarutobi placed the boy on the couch in his office and sat down beside him. _Now what am I going to do about this? A Shifter just can't walk around. Naruto would be targeted and taken away in not time. The hat might work for a little while, but at some time he will have to take it off, not to mention the whisker marks. Though I could always say that they are part of his family traits. He would have to learn some __kind of genjutsu to hide them. Well, then this could work! I will tell him in the morning. I still have a have an hour until night. I guess I could let him sleep here for the night. +_The Hokage thought.

Naruto stirred in his sleep. Nightmares taking away the peaceful night. The old man softly petted Naruto's hair. Smiling as it seemed to work. Trying an experiment, the old Hokage rubbed behind his ears. Earning a smile and a purring sound.

The old man chuckled and walked back to his desk.

This wouldn't be easy, but he decided to try his best to help Naruto fit in. The old man already saw him self attached to the young Shifter. Being fifty brought him to look to the younger generation with a little envy. He wanted Naruto to have a childhood, and to grow up as a strong shinobi. Perhaps even bringing his kind into the light.

The boy's eyes smoldered a haunting past. Sarutobi wanted to change that.

_Huh, look at me. I only met him today, and already I have grown fond of him. There must be something about you, Naruto. I know you will grow strong. Already you have gone throught so much. You know, maybe instead of the orphanage, I will let you stay here. It's only a week, and he needs to adjust to society around here before meeting too many people._

Naruto turned over and used his foot to scratch his ear.

_Yup, he's gonna need some help._ The old Hokage chuckled softly. Wishing he had a camera.


	6. A Day to Remember

**So here is another chapter! Chapters might start coming in a little later though. School takes up a lot of my time. Sorry :)**

**I don't own Naruto**

**READ ON!**

...

Nauto woke up to the lovely sight of the ceiling. Rubbing his eyes and yawning. Flexing his toes and wiggling his way out of the blanket over him.

"Momma...Dadd-..." Naruto stopped. Remembering was so hurtful. Naruto clutched his chest and curled in to grab his knees. Burying his head in between his knees.

"So then you are finally awake, Naruto." Sarutobi said from his desk. Naruto quickly took in his surroundings. Ears twitching every few seconds.

_Wait my ears! I can't let anyone see! _Naruto thought fanatically throwing his hands to cover his head. Eyes wide as he yelped and shrunk beneath the blanket. Making the old man chuckle.

"No need to hide Naruto. You are safe here. So please come out from the blanket." The Hokage smiled as he watched the child peek out from the blanket. His two ears still recognizable even under the blanket.

"You don't get scared?" Naruto asked quietly, still tightly holding the blanket.

"There are many things more frightening than a five year old with fox ears, Naruto." Sarutobi chuckled. Naruto pouted.

"Well you should say that to everybody else! I really hate brooms..." Naruto's ears fell forward.

The Hokage got up from his desk and walked over to the couch, pulling the blanket off the boy's head. And sitting down with a sigh. Closing his eyes as he fell into the back cushions.

Naruto looked at the man relax. Shifting closer and closer. He looked to make sure his eye's were still closed.

Naruto looked at his hands, his eyes checked the room again. Seeing the old man's eyes still closed, Naruto crawled onto his lap and leaned into him. The third Hokage smiled and made an "Uhf" sound as the small boy went limp.

"So I have a question for you, Naruto. I was wondering, if instead you would like to live here. I know it isn't much, and I won't have much time to spend with you, but I believe it to be a lot more comfortable than an orphanage. Do you agree?" The old man asked

"I guess...You think I can still got to the Academy? I really want to go. Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji are all going and I told them I would too." Naruto said

"So you have some friends? That's very good Naruto...Don't worry. You will go to the Academy. You can grow to be just as strong as any shinobi. Maybe even the strongest, if you put your heart into it." The old man whispered. It was still early in the morning. Around three or four. Sarutobi decided it was too early for children Naruto's age to be awake, so he set to try to get him to sleep.

He hummed a lullaby and gentle soothed Naruto's head.

Naruto yawned and snuggled into the warmth of the old man's robe.

"Mister...old man.." Naruto dragged out. His eyes feeling heavy.

"Yes Naruto." Sarutobi replied.

"Can I call...yawn...you grandpa?" Naruto yawned and closed his eyes. The third smiled at the child falling quickly asleep.

"I would be honored." The old man whispered as Naruto fell asleep in his arms. Seeing this he pulled him off his lap and tucked him into the blanket once again. Then walking over to his desk. Smiling while finishing the papers to allow Naruto to enter the Academy.

_I am no match for a child. And I don't want to spoil him. But I just couldn't stand to see him sent away. Though I know I can not protect him from the hate forever. I want to make his happiness last._

...

Sarutobi opened a wooden door an coughed from the dust.

"Perfect! He said with a smile." Turning to the two genin behind him. "So this is where you will start cleaning. And do try to hurry. I want this and another room cleaned before eight." The old man smiled and walked away.

"But wait! That only gives us an hour!" One of the genin said as he watched the Hokage walk away.

"Then you should get started." The third laughed.

The room wasn't too big. Maybe around twelve to thirteen feet wide by ten feet. The thing that worried the two genin was the dust, webs, moths, and unidentified foot prints. The room was bare, besides a small bed and dresser.

Sighing they set to work. After thirty minutes of intense cleaning, they were done.

Only to be led to another room, a little bigger than the last. It was completely empty, which made the two genin smile, it meant a little less work.

Getting to work they finished in time and left with their pay.

...

Naruto was still fast asleep when the genin left. The Hokage worked all night on his paper work so he could have enough time to do this.

Another team of genin came in, this time there was three. They carried paint buckets and brushes. Quickly, they were led to the two rooms.

Leaving after an hour.

...

Naruto was STILL asleep even after a few genin dropped the new furniture over and over and over again. Seems either Naruto is a heavy sleeper, or he was too tired to care.

The Hokage was very excited, for the first time in a while, he had something to look forward to. He had been working on Naruto's new bedroom and playroom. Using the old bed room of his son and his late wife. It wasn't too hard to use his wife's room. He believed she would have liked to have another child there. Perhaps she would like to watch him play, seeing as that is what it would be used for. Nothing gigantic, just some toys and puzzles. Naruto's room was regular too. Just a bed, borough, some shelves, and a lamp.

But, the third was still anxious to see how Naruto will react.

Hopefully it will be a positive!

Once everything was finished, the old Hokage carried the sleeping boy into his new bed and sat in a chair beside the bed to wait until he woke. He wanted to be there for him.

_Welcome to the family little Naruto. _The old man smiled.

...

Yawning, Naruto started to wake up. The day before still felt attached to today. A long day seemed to hang in the air. Something was up.

Naruto looked around in awe. The room was all ORANGE! With yellow and red thrown in. Looking down he saw that the bed he was in was orange too. One red swirl covering the center. Naruto also saw red wood boroughs and a yellow lamp with sheep prancing around it. Inside the closet he could see clothes too.

_Oh no! I'm in some cool kids bedroom! How did I get in here? _Naruto thought wrestling his way out of the sheets.

"Good morning Naruto. Do you like your new room?" Naruto recognized the voice as the old man.

"My room? You mean..." Naruto asked

"Yes I had these rooms cleaned and painted for you." Sarutobi chuckled at the boys ecstatic outbreak after hearing this.

"WOW! ITS AWESOME! I THOUGHT I WAS IN SOME COOL KIDS ROOM. BUT ITS REALLY MINE! COOL I LOVE IT!" Naruto giggled jumping back into his new bed.

"Well, I am glad you like it. Now would you like to see your other roo-"

"You mean I have two?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Yes, its straight forward out this door actually. Do you-"

"YES! Let's go!" Naruto said getting up from the bed he grabbed the Hokage'a hand and half dragged him across the room and out the door. Looking back Naruto saw that his bedroom door had his name painted on it in red. Looking forward, this door just had a red spiral.

Excitedly he opened the door.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH! " Naruto screamed and giggled in a high pitched voice. Running into the room.

The walls were multiple colors. All depicting scenes from the forest, to the night sky. In the eyes of a five year old. It was heaven.

Toys on shelves, a coloring table, a slide in on corner, a wooden bar stretching across the room. Naruto's eye flew to every corner twice. Exploding, he ran over to the slide and jumped from the ground to the top to slide. This making Sarutobi jump slightly. Not expecting Naruto to jump that high.

After a few slides he ran over to the bar and jumped straight onto it and walked back and forth. Once on his hands and feet, then just his feet, then just his hands! Then just reducing himself to swing back and forth on it.

Stars were painted on the ceiling, causing Naruto to stair for so long he feel backwards.

Running over to the Hokage, Naruto giggled and hugged him.

"Thanks Grandpa! You want to play too!" Naruto asked grabbing a board game.

"I don't see what harm it could bring, so alright." The Hokage said sitting on the rainbow colored rug with Naruto.

Naruto won almost all of the games, he didn't get the whole idea of some of the more complex games. But still, it perplexed the old man.

The two played the rest of the day.

Sarutobi relishing the time. Hoping it would last forever.

Naruto eventually fell asleep. Around nine forty at night. His newly named "Grandpa" placed him in his bad and turned out the light.

"Good night, Naruto."

Naruto smiled and closed his eyes.

After the door closed he got out of bed and kneeled infront of his bed and bent forward. His hands clasped together he whispered.

"Thank you for the things I have been given. Thank you for the time I have now. Thank you for the food I have eaten. Thank you I say when I pray." Naruto said before getting back onto his bed

"Thank you for my new friends. I really like them. Thank you for Grandpa too, he is really nice. And thank you for the stump that night. I hope you are keeping good care of Momma and Daddy. And thanks for the ride on Shu. He is really nice too. I hope I can stay here. I like it. Thank you for bringing me here." yawn."And..." yawn. "Thank ...you...for..."

And Naruto fell asleep.

The Hokage still right out side the door finally walking away.

Tomorrow would prove to be quite an interesting one.


	7. Bread

Naruto awoke with a smile on his face. He didn't have many things that he could call "happy" or "worth living for" lately. But after yesterday, maybe his luck was changing. New hope blooming in his heart as he pictured the day he was going to have today!

_Maybe I can get Gramps to walk on the bar! Oh! Or we could play ninja! Or maybe we can build a tower! Haha! _Naruto thought hurtling himself out of his orange covers. Excitedly running out of his new bedroom and down the halls.

Naruto didn't remember the way to the Hokage's office, so he followed the pipe smoke smell that he recognized as the scent of the old man. Having a little difficulty. His scent was all over the building! After entering several broom closets (and running away in fear of the sight of the broom.) and coming to three dead ends. Naruto finally entered the Hokage's office.

Laughing he ran up the desk. The Hokage looked over his papers and down to the young and giggly boy.

"Yes, Naruto?" The old man said in a question.

"What are we gonna do today?" Naruto asked with everything and his heart on his sleave.

The question causing Sarutobi to put his paper down with a sigh.

"Naruto, I am truly sorry." Naruto's smile fell. "But I have work to do today. I will not have anytime for you today." Naruto, looking defeated, turned around, and started to walk away. Disappointed in his newly named grandpa.

"But I hear that you have some friends. I will allow you to leave and go play with them if you should like." The old man said with a smile, knowing this will cheer Naruto up.

And it did. Naruto flew around and hugged the Hokage and was about to run out the door when the old man spoke.

"But you have to wear the blue hat...and Iruka is coming with you."

Naruto mumbled something about Iruka before leaving the room with his head hung like a lifeless shrub.

"Huhuhuh have fun Naruto. Don't make me do paper work on anything about you, got it?"

"Ok." Naruto said leaving.

As soon as he walked out the door he saw Iruka. Leaning up against a tree across the street. Seeing Naruto exit the building, he waved, and walked over.

"Morning, Naruto."

Naruto waved. Looking down, he tried to stay a few feet away, but it was getting increasingly harder when the one you want away from you keeps trying to get closer.

Sighing, Iruka let it go and decided to get on with the day. Hopefully Naruto would get over his shyness one day. He seemed to be comfortable around the Hokage.

_Oh this must be about yesterday._ Iruka remembered. _And he is wearing a hat. What is he hiding? I shouldn't just come out and ask him...He might try to run away from the question. Oi, I sware! If it wasn't the Hokage asking me to do this...I would walk away right now!...Eh, who am I kidding! This kid is too cute!...Plus...I am a lot...like him. Plus there is the mystery under his hat...huh, this is going to be a long day..._

"So, where do you want to go? We can go to the playground...Or the candy shop...or maybe" Iruka tried to suggest before being interupted with a tug on his pants.

"I...like...um candy." Naruto said trying to see if the pavement would start talking.

Iruka looked down with a smile and ruffled the kids hairs. Making Naruto take a step back.

"Ok, then lets go. Hopefully you can meet up with your friends. You seem to fit in well here. Well...besides...ok so are you ready?" Iruka trying to cover the bad memory he brought up.

And with that. They started to walk. And walk...

and walk.

It isn't very eventful when your charge is ignoring you.

_Not this AGAIN! There must be some way to cheer him up! The candy is a good start...but something tells me its not going to be as easy as giving him some candy...I know it was hard when I lost my parents...The dark...That feeling of being utterly alone...Looking jealously as others continue their lives with smiles...ignoring my existence...trying to get through life with a hole in my heart that no one cares to fill or at least acknowledge...and he is even younger than I was at the time...Not to mention he is obviously hiding a secret that is eating him up from the inside...He is the picture of wearing your heart on your sleeve, but that can't be helped. He's only a kid...Practically a baby... _Iruka thought.

The fresh scent of bread found its way onto the street. The best part of the part of the village was that most of the bakeries were here. All putting there finest out in the morning. The best wake up call know to man. Bellies rumbled miles away searching for the source of the smell. Leading them to a warm loaf of bread made by expert hands and the caring hearts of the Konoha bakers.

Well all except one at the moment.

Naruto smelt the bread, eyes going wide.

_IT SMELLS GOOD! _Naruto thought with a drooling mouth. Trying to contain himself from running over right then and there. All his instincts told him to eat it! Having nothing for breakfast yet, the smell alone was making him go hay-wire.

_No! I can't! Last time I got yelled at! Not to mention the...b-ba-ba-broom! Man that thing hurt! Ohh! It smells so goood! Ugh. Fine! I'm gonna eat it!_

With that, Naruto slowed down without Iruka noticing. As soon as he new Iruka couldn't see him, Naruto crouched down to the ground and slunk to the side of one of the bakeries. Tongue stuck out of his mouth. Hands planted on the side of the wall, Naruto looked for an opening.

Too fast and he would be seen. Too slow, and Iruka would notice and take him away from his goal. With a sudden breath, he peeked over the shelf and eyes searched for the source of the heavenly scent. A humming came from the building also.

Naruto took extra caution, people meant brooms and yelling.


	8. The Sitting Tree

**I am really sorry for the small chapters! They get much longer soon!**

…**...**

Taking a few breaths, Naruto peered over the window pane and searched for the source of the heavenly aroma. It didn't take to long, thanks to his nose, to find it.

Sitting on a silver platter was a freshly baked loaf of hand made bread. Naruto felt himself drooling just looking at it. So of course it didn't take to long for him to leap into action. Grabbing his prize and taking a large bite out of it. Humming to himself as he savored the delicacy. No longer caring about taste, he swallowed the rest in a second flat and proceeded to the window. Hoping to catch up to Iruka before he noticed he was gone. Happy with himself about his adventure, Naruto dismissed all his worries and casually.

_Ha! That was easy! I must be the bestest ninja ever! _Naruto thought, ginning wide and showing off his sharp canines.

Naruto was just about to jump out of the window when a man jumped out of no where and yelled loudly at the blonde.

"I KNEW YOU WOULD RETURN TO THE SCENE OF THE CRIME! HELP! HELP! THIEF!" The old man yelled.

Naruto was currently having a heart attack. Running in circles, not knowing what to do. The surprise of the old man meant two things. He would get into trouble, and...

"Oh, no! ANYTHING BUT THE BROOM!" Naruto screamed and jumped out of the window. Missing a swipe by mere inches. Once outside he shot off like a bullet to find Iruka. Swerving through the crowd was easy, finding someone dressed as a chunin named Iruka...difficult! There were many people, who from behind, look like a chunin...Damn...

Naruto didn't care, the man was still following him, screaming "THIEF" and "STOP THE KID". He decided with a quick thought on what to do.

_Get away from the crazy. Then find Iruka!...I'm gonna be in trouble...IT WAS JUST A LOAF OF BREAD! JEEZ GET OVER IT ALREADY! _Naruto thought as he climbed the side of a building and lied flat on the roof. Panting and looking left and right. Once he was sure he was alone, he relaxed and put a hand over his heart. Remembering his parents for a moment. His eyes drooped and he became still. _I want to go home._ He thought. Sure the old man was nice, gave him a nice room, and he got a really nice play room, but this wasn't home.

Sighing, Naruto pulled himself up and jumped roof top to roof top.

...

It was at this moment Iruka noticed Naruto was gone.

"AHHHHH WHERE DID HE GO?"

Poor Iruka.

...

Naruto, looking left and right, then jumped and scaled the great wall. Quickly clearing the top and free-falling all the way down. The fall wasn't safe, and it hurt a little when he landed, but...Naruto liked the couple seconds of weightlessness. Who could blame him!

Once he touched the ground he sat. Shifting his hands through the thick and lush grass. It was cool, a little wet with dew, but reminded him of home. Laying back he looked to the sky. Watching as birds passed and clouds made their way around the blue. His hand reached up to his head and pulled off the thick fabric. Letting his ears fall comfortably. A smile graced his features. It didn't hurt to hide his ears, just it was uncomfortable. They have never been held down before. But it was better than being stared at and people thinking he's a monster.

Having an idea, Naruto sat up and dashed through the trees. After a minute he climbed up a tall and healthy looking tree. Its branches were thick and long. Some stretching into the sun, some kept a cool shade. Smiling he curled up on a branch that had a thick shade. Not exactly feeling tired, Naruto just sat there. Humming the lullaby that his mother would sing to him every night. Watching the forest brought him to forget about his parents for a moment. Especially when a family of bunnies went by. He waved and said hello.

"Good morning bunnies." Naruto said with a soft tone.

Said bunnies looked up, the littlest one braved a hello.

"Hi." The bunny waved. Seeing his family was moving on, turned and hopped off.

Naruto smiled, glad he could talk to animals. It feels a lot more normal than when he has to talk to humans. Naruto turned onto his back and watched the clouds again. Occasionally saying hello to anything that walked by.

_Maybe I should go back...but I will be yelled at...I could live forever in this tree...but that means I can't play with Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji...Oh yeah! I was gonna play with them today!...hhhhmmm...ugh fine I'll go back...Maybe if I say I'm sorry a lot of times I won't get in trouble! _Naruto thought on a positive note. Unfortunately...

he got in trouble.

Apparently "grounded" didn't mean he couldn't jump for a week. Nope, it meant he had to stay in the building for a week.

_This stinks!_ _What am I gonna do around here! I already played with all my toys. And Gramps won't play either. I gotta find SOMETHING to do! hhhhhmmmm Maybe I could practice being a ninja! YEAH!_ Naruto thought.

Naruto ran from hallway to hallway. Sneaking with eyes glued to the open spaces. Waiting for the right moment to leap into action. Clawing on the ceiling, walking up the walls, flipping every few minutes or so to make things interesting. Soon finding himself at his target...the kitchen.

The clinking of bowls and chopping of knives lured the small fox in and his eyes grew at the captivating sight.

_WOW! That's a lot of food!_ Naruto thought. _Ok, now this is my first mission. Target- Pie. Orders- grab it and get out without being seen...or hit with brooms. Over and out._

Crawling on the floor Naruto hid beneath the tables watching the feet walk by. All the smells of the kitchen made it hard to distinguish cake, but being awesome, he could smell where it was.

"Refrigerator" Naruto whispered. Licking his lips ready to pounce. Naruto quickly dashed on all fours across the floor and jumped ontop of the fridge. Hiding until he saw no one looking his way. He opened the fridge door slowly, then grabbed the foot long cake and plowed straight out of the room.

_Ha! They didn't even see what hit them!_

The kitchen staff all turned for a second and looked at each other, smiling.

"He is a cute little thing isn't he." One of them said. Watching as the cooks laughed along. Amused by the little boy.

After a couple more days of playing ninja around the tower, his punishment was over. But now he had another challenge to tackle...

It was his first day of school tomorrow...

…**...**

**YAY! another chapter! Sorry for the wait! I was moving, and I had midterms...so i was kinda busy. But I made a chapter! And I plan to keep writing!**

**I'm really excited to write about his first day of school.**

**sorry if i went a little fast in this chapter. **


	9. The Pillow To Hide My Tears

**First off right now I would like to thank my very first reviewers!**

**_juia_ - Thank you for your kind words! And I will try to write longer chapters!**

**_sulfur angel_ - I have never seen someone who make a review sound so poetic! So thanks for, what i think was, a very thoughtful message! And also thank you for helping with spelling!**

**_deets1_ - Thank you for helping me with my terrible spelling! And for the kind review! I will try to type up my chapters quicker!**

**_Crimson Demon of the Shadows_- I can't say everything just yet. But your request is already fofilled. I also can't say when, but you suggestion is already in this story. But thank you for the review! I hope you will enjoy what becomes of little naruto! :)**

**As Always, I do not own Naruto or any other character in this story..**

**On with the story...READ ON!**

…**...**

Waking up to the bright gleam of the sun was a bitter sweet taste for Naruto today. It was bitter for the sting it cause when it cast its glare straight into his eyes. But it was also sweet because the sun meant it was morning. And morning also meant another important detail...

"SCHOOLLLLLLLL!" Naruto yelled as he jumped out of bed. The covers completely forgotten as he threw on his new cloths in the closet. Tossing his old ones into the corner, Naruto ran into the hallway. Scaring a few office workers in the process.

The door to the kitchen flew open as he dashed to find some food. Cupboards clashed and bowls were herd crashing to the ground. Directly after a squeak was heard and scrapping noises as the broken pieces were picked up.

Naruto finally found the apples and grabbed two, made a quick sandwich, then stuffed them along with a bottle of water into a bag.

Running out of the kitchen once again he ran to his room. Throwing his lunch into his small bag that held his school supplies. Harboring some paper, wooden kunai, and an extra hat (just incase, you can never be too careful.).

A smile crept on his tan face as he let his body relax for a minute. After a few seconds of just staring at his bag, Naruto grabbed the second apple and quickly ate it.

_Ok! I think I'm ready. Oh wait! My hat! _Naruto thought as he grabbed his hat to hide his ears. _Don't want to have my first day at school to be bad!_ Pulling down his hat, Naruto sighed, grabbed his bag and ran to the Hokage's room.

...

A soft knock was heard on the Hokage's large wooden door. Right away the old man knew who it was. A smile graced his wrinkled face as he called out for him to open the door. Watching as a small black hatted head popped into the room. Blue eyes instantly locking onto the Hokage's.

"You can come in Naruto." The man said with a laugh, amused by the small boys acts.

"I'm going to school now...I just wanted to say goodbye." Naruto said from his awkward position in front of the wooden door.

"I'm sure you are excited. Especially from all the noise I heard this morning." This making Naruto laugh nervously and scratch the back of his head.

"But there are some things that I need to talk to you about before you go. First off, do you know your way?"

"Yes." Naruto said. "Its not that far away actually."

"Good. Now for the more difficult part...Now, you already know that you have a secret...one that can not be...well one that must not be found out by other besides myself and Iruka." The old man's voice completely serious as he puffed on his pipe. Making Naruto look down, but nodded after a few seconds of trying to block the horrid memories. So the Hokage continued.

"I trust that you can keep yourself hidden, yes, but its not always as easy as wearing a hat to hide your ears." Naruto's eye's widened at the old man's words. "You will have to keep...your...heritage hidden as well. That means you will have to lie about where you born, you have to blend in. So that also means your...special skills must be covered up as will have to run slower, you cannot climb the walls, and try to keep your fangs out of sight.

But the most important secret you must keep, Naruto, is concerning your late parents. According to your new records, you had no known parents. Naruto, you have always been an orphan...Do you understand?" The old man asked gravely. Watching the boy who had not lifted his head since the mentioning of his parents.

"You mean I have to lie about them. I have to act like they were never with me! As if they didn't care about me!" Naruto's voice cut through the quiet room.

_Well, that wasn't taken the right way._ Sarutobi thought grimly.

"Naruto, you know that your parents loved you. In your heart you will always know the truth. But if you want to stay here, you can't have any information about your past life be known."

"I want to go to school." Naruto said quietly, making the old man smile, even though in his heart he was anything but happy.

"Well, now that that is over. You should probably hurry...You don't want to be late on your very first day, now would you?" The man said lightning the mood in the room.

Naruto's head picked up and with lightning speed he smiled, said fair well, and ran full speed out of the tower. Racing down the streets he followed the memorized path to school. Naruto was focusing so hard he didn't even notice the stairs he received from the villagers. It seemed that word had spread that he wasn't what he appeared to be. And instead of looking past it, they instantly looked at the boy with disgust and compared him to a dirty street mutt that didn't deserve to be treated as their equal.

But Naruto didn't even register their faces as he sprinted down the street and swerved through lines of people. His only thought, to get to his school, before he got yelled at.

_For all I know the teachers might smack the ones that don't get there in time! Or maybe I'll be locked out! Or...god don't let them have a broom! _Naruto thought. Suddenly getting renewed strength at the thought of being hit with a broom again.

And with some small miracle, he made it just in time. He was in room B - 4, and surprisingly, he knew the teacher. _Iruka Umino, _Naruto read as he opened the door. He was surprised to find that the strange man that showed him around the village a couple of times was actually a teacher. He seemed too young.

There was a large desk in front of a chalk board, in front of that was rows of bleacher-like desks. Quickly he noticed the students sitting in the desks, all about his age. Taking a few steps into the room, Naruto made to find somewhere to sit.

"Hey! Naruto! You wanna sit next to me?" A voice yelled out. All eyes fell on Naruto as he identified the one who screamed his name.

"Oh, Kiba...Um. Yeah, I would..." Naruto said shyly as he made his way up to the spiky brunette. Naruto said a quick hello to Choji and Shikamaru as he passed. They returned the gesture, Shikamaru not even raising his head from his hands to say his hello. Choji said a muffled hello through a bag of chips, typical as always for the both of them. Sitting down next to Kiba, Naruto relaxed a little. He watched as the dog-boy put his head down in mimic of a certain lazy-cloud-watcher.

For a while Naruto just stared ahead, but when his mind has nothing to do, certain subjects come to his mind.

He remembered the sun on his face when he and his parents used to run through the woods, the grass and cool dirt beneath his feet. The way the leaves looked with the rays of light fighting to get through. Laughing as his parents tickled him in a meadow of flowers. His home always within sight. Never that far away, it made him feel safe and secure. But now, being so far from his home, in a place he didn't know well, inhabited by strange people, and to top it all off, the distant thought that even if he wanted to, he couldn't go home. With nothing left, he had to stay here. But those are thoughts for another day. He had friends here, a person who wanted him to stay, that was enough for Naruto. So with a sigh, Naruto put his head between his arms and laid his head on his desk along with his friends.

He must have fallen asleep at some point, because he awoke to the sound of a door slam.

"Ok, sorry for the delay, I had to get some papers finished before I came here. So first off, welcome! Today is the start of your careers as a ninja! We will begin with roll-call...

"Ino Yamanaka"

"HERE!"

"Shino Aburame"

"Here."

"Choji Akimichi"

"**Mfhiyr**"

I'm going to take that as your here.

"Kiba Inuzuka"

"..."

**"KIBA INUZUKA!"**

"oh. Ah HERE!"

"Please refrain your self from sleeping WHILE I AM TRYING TO TEACH! Huh, well anyway..."

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Here."

"Hinata Hyuga"

"...h-here"

"Sakura Haruno"

"Here Sensei!"

"And Naruto Uzumaki"

"Here."

And with that out of the way, the class flew by...

Well, that's what everyone wished. Unfortunately, the day went by very slowly. Hours after hours of discussion, over topics that all students found dreadfully boring. Several times students had to be woken were all infected with a terrible disease that was spreading through-out the class room. SBTDS, a horrid plague, also known as Sudden Bord To Death Syndrome.

THERE IS NO CURE.

...

Once lunch came, a flame of life was sparked, as everyone in the room ran outside. Clutching their bags, they all happily ate, talking to each other and playing. Naruto grabbed his bag and ran to find kiba.

"I never knew school could be that boring! I thought I was going to die!" Kiba yelled dramaticly.

"I don't know why you are complaining, you were sleeping for most of the class." Choji said mixed with the sounds of his eating. Kiba waved his hand at him and continued eating his food as well.

"I was hoping for something more exciting when I came to class." Naruto said as he sat down.

"Well, that's life." Shikamaru sighed looking at the clouds.

The three of them finished their food and were now deciding on what to do for the rest of lunch. Shikamaru opted to just watch the clouds. So that left Choji, Kiba, and Naruto. Choji wanted to have an eating contest, Kiba a race, and Naruto wanted to climb the trees.

So, to keep from fighting, they decided to put it on their ancestors used to deside battle strategies in war. The most sacred of all rituals. The final disider of life and death.

Rock Paper Scissors

Sweat poured down the brow of each opponent. Faces held in complete focus as they drew the first hand.

**"ROCK, PAPER, SISSORS, SHOOT!"** All three boys shouted. Hands flew, almost like in slow motion as the first round started.

Looking around it was clear.

Naruto and Choji both had scissors.

Kiba had paper. He was out. With a defeated slump, he walked over to Shikamaru and sat down.

Looking up Naruto and Choji stared each other down.

"Looks like it has come to this...Naruto..." Choji drew out. Eyes never blinking.

"So it has, but I am sure we both know who will leave the victor...Choji..." Naruto smirked. Both boys raised their hands, pausing for dramatic affect. They sucked in breathe and brought their hands down...

"Ok! Lunch is over! File in!"

Three more hours of boring lectures passed. All together, Naruto couldn't complain. Besides some boy with black spiky hair that smelt of ash, a girl with pink hair that smelt like a fruity shampoo, and himself. No one else was listening. Some of the topics they went over were actually interesting. But Naruto didn't want to stick out, so he pretended to not care about the lesson.

_I can't wait for tomorrow! I get to come again! _Naruto thought as he packed his things to leave.

"Naruto would you mind coming here for a moment, please." Iruka called.

"Sure." Naruto said, a little confused.

"So, how did you enjoy your first day? It's ok to say anything that's on your mind." Iruka said. He wanted Naruto to be comfortable around him. And so far, its been a rough road.

Naruto stared at him, after a stressful minute for Iruka, he said it was fine.

"I would love to take you out to eat, but it seems every time I try to show you around town, you run off." Iruka

"Um, how long have you been teaching Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked, completely ignoring the previous statement. It caught the teacher off guard.

"Oh, well, this is my first day. But I couldn't tell the students this, it might give them a reason to see me as a lesser teacher. Seeing as my experience is well...lacking." The man laughed.

"Well, I like the way you teach, but most everyone else seems to find it boring." Naruto said. Watching as Iruka put on a thoughtful look.

"I guess I could try to make it more interesting." Iruka said rubbing his chin. "Oh, you can go Naruto, that was all I wanted to ask." Iruka said watching as the boy all but ran out of the room.

_I really need to work on this..._Iruka thought as he grabbed the papers on his desk.

...

Naruto walk slowly back to the tower. Still not ready to call the tower his home. It was just a place where he was living, albeit a nice house, it wasn't ready to replace his image of home just yet. The only thing he liked about going to the tower is that he can see the Hokage, and play with some of his toys in his play room.

But right now he was tired, and didn't care to think about such things.

It was at this time when he felt something boring its way though his head. Everywhere he looked, eyes followed, none of them happy looking either. They all looked like they were trying to kill him with just their eyes. Some gave him a feeling of dread, others a feeling of depression. Like he wronged them in some way.

Trying to shake the feelings, Naruto walked faster. But then he heard whispers. Unconsciously his ears tried to move, straining to listen.

He could hear them all.

"Its acting like an actual person.."

"I heard it steals food when no ones looking.."

"Thief.."

"That's the thing I was telling you about.."

"I hear that it goes to school with the children..."

"That's disgusting.."

"I hear the Hokage keeps it caged at the tower..."

"Shouldn't let it out.."

"Someone should do something.."

"Can't have it walking around freely like this.."

"I can't believe that those monsters exist.."

Naruto ran down the streets, faster and faster. Cursing his ears. Tears fell down his face as he ran straight to his room, closed the door, and jumped onto his bed. Pulling his hat off and throwing it across the room, Naruto cried into his pillow. Gripping the soft cushion and pulling to his head.

Wishing the words to go away.


	10. Looking Out a Window

**The first thing I would like to start off with is to thank the reviews I have ressieved before I started writing this new chapter! Thank you to all others that have favorited or added this story to their alerts. Writing has been difficult with my schedule. So please bare with me and my terrible spelling! :)**

**_15th Secret_ - Thanks for helping with "cupboards"! I just am so used to calling them "cubboards". Didn't think that much when I was spelling it, which always leads to my downfall! And yes, the villagers are terrible to him!**

**_RamenKnight_ - The villagers only see a boy with the scars on his cheeks, and wears a hat, nothing really out of the ordinary. BUT! Lets just say for now that a certain person made sure to spread the news of a certain demon like boy that tried to steal his precious bread twice. And to the villagers, the hat doesn't matter much, but the children don't know, and its only rumors. They would act far more violently if he walked around with ears. Also, I can't say everything, but if his ears were shown as a real fact, and not just a rumor, it would lead to unwanted attention that is dangerous for his kind.**

**And now! I don't own anything or anyone is this story.**

…**...**

Trying to forget the walk home was difficult. The stares he could live with. Sure each one just proved to him even more that he is an outcast, but he was much stronger then anyone has given him credit for. Though it isn't as easy as turning and looking in another direction. Everywhere he looked, hate-filled eyes bore their way towards him.

But still, these he could over look. He could just lie to himself and pretend they are looking at someone behind him. Yes, that was it. That poor unlucky soul that just happened to walk behind him everywhere he went.

But it couldn't be that simple. Not for him.

The street goes silent as he passes. At first all he can hear is his own footsteps, but that never lasts too long. The shocked faces turn downward, as if he had just polluted the air by just breathing. Then one or two of the "braves ones" start the whispers of the rumors they had heard recently about him. Then the whispers become louder, even some call out to him. Swearing and cursing him until the tension in the area is thick enough to be cut with a knife. Still, this can be ignored, if only it stopped at this. Then some will pick up rocks or cans, really anything that they find near them. And suddenly the sky is raining down rocks, cans, and other sharp objects with weight. Causing Naruto to run out as fast as he can.

Now, not everyone is like this in the village. Some don't throw anything, but they will spread the rumors. Though there are a select few that don't do anything. They do not mind that he is an animal or not. The terms "Demon", "Animal", or even "Shifter" don't mean anything to them. They treat the boy as he is really is, a boy.

Though, there are not many of them.

But right now he didn't want to dwell on this subject. He just wanted to get to school before anyone saw he was on the street. Yes, it has come to that.

_Try not to catch their eye. Then they wont even know I was there._ This was Naruto's thought as he ran and hid. Quickly trying to reach his destination before he was spotted. Which, with a little luck, was just what happened today.

Grinning as he reached the school door, he grabbed the handle and walked into the room with optimism pouring out of every fiber of his being. It was a new day and things seemed to be going well so far today.

_Maybe my luck has changed! I bet todays gonna be awesome!_ Naruto thought happily.

...

The day had gone by close to similar as the last. It seemed peaceful, and much to Naruto's happiness, it was fun. The work was easy, he was barely called on to answer them too. The day went by quickly. Naruto unconsciously falling into a sort of meditative state. He was only semi aware of the class, and he didn't register anything said, but when he thought back to the lesson, he knew it well enough. Though something did strike him as odd today. Iruka acted differently.

At first, he thought he just didn't want to show favoritism, though he defiantly knew he wasn't Iruka's favorite. So he just let it slide. But as the day progressed he noticed more strange acts. He never smiled at him, in fact he didn't even look in his direction. Even the atmosphere knew something was off. Like a dark cloud pushing a tense gravity down on Naruto. His fingers twitched, his ears begged to move about, and his tongue was constantly licking at his fangs.

Something was off, but the blonde decided to push it away as nerves and his paranoid mind playing with him.

So he innocently brushed away the bad feelings and enjoyed the rest of the day.

...

Iruka was pissed.

The day started out nice, his got to eat his favorite cereal, saw a kitten on the way to the school, and he was finally starting to enjoy his new job with no nerves! He was excited to see Naruto today, he had a surprise for him! He, deciding he wanted to spend some time with the boy, was going to see if he wanted to go out for some Ramon after school. It would be nice to actually have dinner with someone, even if it was cheep and with a little kid.

He grabbed his papers and started to fill out the schedule for the day when a bird flew past his window. A signal he knew well. So without a second thought he ran quickly, by roof top, and leaped through the Hokage's window. Bowing low as the old man looked to him.

"You called Hokage." Iruka said. Watching as said man puffed on his pipe. Taking a long drag he sighed and pinched the bridge between his forehead and his nose. His eyes held a strong sense of both importance and slight depression with an unknown burden lingering on his lids as he looked to the young teacher. Clearing his throat he stood and turned toward the large window behind his desk. After a long pause, he broke the silence with a question.

"When you remember your parents deaths, what do you see?" The man said with a tired monotone.

Iruka was stunned into silence, shocked by the question. As he thought back his face contorted in anger. His fists clenching by his side until his knuckles went white with the strain. He looked down and ground his teeth against each other. He remembered that day well. And every villager remembered as well. It was a night filled with destruction and despair. Many had lost their lives that night, his parents only two in the thousands.

"I see." The Hokage said glancing over his shoulder to see his face. He sighed once again and looking back to the window, his eyes sadly watching the village go about its day, then turning his view to the cliff depicting four faces.

"I was hoping for a different reaction, but it can't be help." The old man, not moving from his spot.

"What other possible reaction could I have to that Hokage?" Iruka said glaring at the man, then looking back down to the floor. Even threw his anger, he couldn't yell at the Hokage.

"There is something that I must tell you. But I am now rethinking my judgment." The man said turning and sitting in his chair.

"I don't think I understand exactly what you are saying. Does this have to do with the attack?" Iruka questioned.

"...In a way...but not entirely..." The man puzzled.

"So what Is this about?" Iruka asked pushing the old man to answer.

"Well, to put it simply, this is about Naruto." The old man said.

"What does the attack and my parents have to do with _**Naruto**_?" The teacher asked even more confused now. He was annoyed with all this dodging was about. It was irritating that he wasn't given any direct answers or questions.

"It has come to me that Naruto's future is in danger, and I need people who will stand by him. But to do this, I must fill them in on what is to be expected. Which has led me to you. I have some others that are willing enough. I was hoping that you would too." The man said, never once breaking his eye contact with Iruka's.

"What is so wrong that would make me not trust and help Naruto? And you still haven't answered my last questions. What is so special about Naruto?" Iruka asked loudly.

"Naruto is a shifter."

Both eyes swirled around and fell on the mysterious person standing behind them. Covered in the dark shadow in the corner of the room, his body, hidden from view.

**...**

**Yay! I chapter done!**

**CONTEST! ~ Guess who is the mysterious stranger in the room.**

_**The one who guesses right will get to name the next chapter!**_

_**It could be anything! (within a PG-13 limit)**_

_**And I will incorporate the name to fit the next chapter!**_

**So good luck !**


	11. A Burlap Sack

**Thank you all for the story fav's and alerts! Makes me feel special! :D**

**And Congrats to Crimson Demon of the Shadows! Your first guess was right. So just tell me what you want the next chapter's name to be! It will be interesting!**

**Ok! So on with the chapter! Many questions will be answered! The Mysterious stranger in the corner will be revealed! The Attack will be explained! ( Sounds like a Pretty Little Liars commercial to me. But sorry! This story has nothing to do with the identity of "A" c(; )**

**I still will never own Naruto!**

...

Both teacher and Hokage turned their view to the corner, but only one was surprised. The old man smiled and chuckled. Signaling for the man to step out of the shadow he was currently using to hide his face.

"Its nice of you to stop by. Do you need anything? Or did you come here just to hear this?" The old man questioned with a playful smirk dancing on his features. The man in the corner took a step into the light and smiled back. At least it looked like a smile. You could only tell by the way his only viable eye moved, seeing as the rest of his face was covered by a mask. His left eye was covered by a cloth with a plate attached to it and a swirling leaf carved into that. His silver hair was naturally spiked and defied gravity by standing at an angle. The man's hands were casually left in his pockets and he leaned back with each step.

"Would you mind if I explain the rest Hokage?" The man asked with a nonchalantly. (A/N: Sorry about the spelling, try and sound it out if you can. Thanks!)

"Of course Kakashi. In fact I insist, this subject is a tough one on me. And you are more familiar with the real details then I." The old man said looking at both Iruka and the newly dubbed Kakashi.

"Kakashi? Ok, I am so lost! This makes no sense! What the heck do you mean that Naruto is a Shifter?" Iruka almost whined at his confusion.

"Well, lets see if I can't clear this up for you?" Kakashi said with a sudden change in tone. The feel of the room turned, as if the air gave of a stoic and serious tension. All eyes lost their shine as Kakashi started his explanation.

"The Attack was what started this all...A peaceful day, the sun was out. I distinctly remember the clear and fresh air. It was an odd sort of day for one so far into October. So, we cherished the feel and walked around with smiles at the small fortune. Everyone was happy. But as the sun started to set, a cold swept through the village. We put it off, for it was October, even if the day was pleasant...And then the sun set and the moon came out...The howls could be heard in the distance...A warning that didn't go off unheard...We prepared for battle, knowing that the worst has come...An awful aura fell over the village...And that is when it appeared...The Nine Tailed Fox...It's destruction was immense..." Kakashi paused in his memories, but then continued. "But we were not weak. The Fourth Hokage had come and slayed the Fox...At least that is what was thought and told to everyone save a selected few...What really happened that night was much worse.

The Nine Tailed Fox was a Shifter. A powerful cross between a human and an animal. No one knows how they came to be, but there has been pictures describing them in old caves and stone tablets, and legends. The secretive creatures never came out into view purposely, they lived there lives in hiding. Never before had they been anything more than a myth and a story to tell children at night. Which is why it was such a shock when it was identified that the monster attacking our village was indeed a Shifter. And in the blink of an eye the creature would change its shape from a huge fox form, to what appeared to be a normal man. But the power it showed never decreased due to the form it choose. Both showed to wield amazing power. Its mouth opened wide and fire was then spewed into the air. It was a thing of nightmares. But it had reason to its madness.

Earlier that day a discovery was made. A hunter had come in the Hokage office with a burlap sack. And inside that sack was a baby. One with golden hair and bright blue eyes, but what caught attention was the fox ears on his head. It was a Shifter, a young one at that, it looked like it had just been born. We didn't know what to think at first, other than how odd it was. The Fourth Hokage was shocked, a legend was now sitting in his office. He rewarded the hunter and took the baby to a heavily locked room to await its fate. He had no idea how this would turn out.

And when the beast came, it had one goal in its mind, to find its child. But not only that, he was filled with anger at the citizens, for taking his child. So he showed no mercy in his search. And along with him came a women, or at least in the form of one. She ran in search of her son, and with the perfect detraction her husband was making, she could move without being noticed. And didn't take too long for her to burst into the room and take her son back.

No one noticed her, except me that just happened to see her run out of the Hokage tower. At the time I didn't know what that meant. I thought it was just another villager running for their lives from the monster. I was told later what she was.

And when the Fourth Hokage tried to slay the beast, he died. And the Shifters got away.

And to anyone that asked, it was said that the Fourth Hokage had defeated the monster at the cost of his own life. But some had to know the truth. Like myself, who saw the women running with her son, the Third Hokage that had found the Fourth dead, and a few others that we deemed trustworthy. And now we are telling you.

Naruto is the son of the Shifter that attacked this village. The Shifter that killed many people, along with your own parents. We would like to know if you will see Naruto as himself, or his parents." Kakashi said, never once looking away from Iruka. Watching as the news hit the young school teacher. And so far, it wasn't looking good.

"So that's why he wears the hat? That's why you wanted me to spend so much time with him. Letting me be a teacher. Just so he could be in my class?" Iruka asked

"No. I let you become a teacher because you asked me to. I only put him in your class because he was familiar to you, and I wanted him to be comfortable. This life was strange to him. I didn't know how he would react. We still don't know much about these creatures." The Hokage said softly. But Iruka still didn't want to hear it. All he could think at the moment was that he was deceived into thinking the boy was harmless, but in truth he was an animal related to the beast that killed his parents.

Iruka was shaking, a shadow over his eyes as he tried not to have an outburst, he was in the Hokage's office after all. No matter how mad he was, it would be disrespectful.

"You can not tell anyone about Naruto's real identity, along with the truth about October tenth. That is an order as the Hokage of the village." The Hokage said, just encase things turn bad.

"I know that it is hard to believe, but you have to know the truth. Naruto isn't a mindless animal, he isn't a monster, and he is not his father. Even though he is related, he shouldn't take the responsibilities of a crime he never committed." Kakashi said forcefully, emphasizing his seriousness at the subject.

"The Attack was our fault. Naruto's father had every right to be angry at us for taking his son away from him." The Hokage said. This made Iruka snap.

"SO YOU THINK IT WAS FAIR THAT IT KILLED THOUSANDS? YOU AGREE TO THE WAY IT SLAUGHTERED AND DESTROYED OUR CITY? MURDERING OUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY?" Iruka yelled. Pure furry flowing off of him.

"No, the death of the villagers-" The Hokage started.

"EXCUSE ME HOKAGE, I HAVE A CLASS TO TEACH." Iruka said as he stormed out of the building.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and looked to the Hokage.

"Well...I was hoping for a better reaction." Kakashi said with a sigh. Followed by the old man himself.

"No, it can be expected, but I was hoping he would understand. Now we can only pray that he will change his mind in time. My real worry is what will happen with poor Naruto now. He has lost another friend." The old man said looking to the window for answers he knows will never come easily.

"Well, then I guess I will have to lighten his mood. I'm sure Iruka will come around sometime." The cyclops's only viable eye turning to form a " **U** ".

Naruto walked out of the school and started his walk home. Thinking about what he was going to do when he got home. He was getting bored of playing alone.

_Maybe I could invite somebody over! yeah! They could see my room! Yahhhh! Hahaha._ Naruto thought. Smiling as he skipped down the street, dodging a can that came close to his head. Brushed it off he continued to the tower.

A hand came down on his shoulder, bringing him out of his thoughts, and making him scream and jump straight into the air. Not even looking back he started to run through the street. Scared that someone was trying to capture him and kill him just like his parents.

But then he ran into something soft, and instead of falling to the ground he was picked up into strong arms. Fear spread through him as he struggled to get free. Suddenly he registered that the thing holding him was saying his name.

"Naruto, you can calm down now." The man said petting his back. trying to calm him.

"W-w-who a-are you?" Naruto said, his eyes widening as he looked at the man's face.

"My names Kakashi. I came to pick you up from school, but you had already left and I had to find you." Kakashi said with an smile. And with that he jumped and ran to the Hokage Tower, little Naruto in tow.

Once there he opened the window to Naruto's room and jumped in, setting Naruto down on the bed. Naruto was still a little nervous, but seemed less scared then a few moments ago. Kakashi reached over and pulled Naruto's hat off, or at least tried to. The blonde boy squeaked and threw his hands over his head.

"Hey, its ok, I know about you ears, and I know it must be weird having them under a hat. So its ok if you take off your hat in front of me, I don't mind." Kakashi said softly. Making Naruto smile and let the man take off his hat. Twisting and shacking his head as it was released from its cotton prison.

"Hmmm." Naruto hummed as he scratched his head. Feeling a lot better than a few minutes ago.

Kakashi couldn't help himself, it was so adorable! He giggled and patted the Shifter's head. Feeling the soft and feather like golden locks, he began rubbing the boys head, and then behind his ears.

"PPpprrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." Naruto's eyes closed and he relaxed against the tall man now sitting on his bed. Kakashi smiled and continued to pet the little boy. But after a few minutes he got up and smiled to Naruto. Who looked asleep.

"Oh come on! Its only three o'clock, why don't we go somewhere fun. I could show you some training grounds, maybe even show you a few of my own moves. Sound like fun Naruto?" Kakashi said with little enthusiasm. What can he say, he is Kakashi, not Gai.

"Yeah!" Naruto said jumping up and running to the window and climbing down the tower by shoving his nails into the brick. Kakashi blinked a few times before jumping out the window once again and picking up the boy.

"It will be much easier if I show you where they are, seeing as you don't know where we are going." The man said.

"Oh yeah." Naruto said, a little nervous in the man's grip.

After fourteen minutes of bounding around the village, they landed in a grassy field. Placing Naruto on the ground, Kakashi smiled as he wobbled a bit at first. Everything the five year old did was cute! And boy was the face he made when he showed him his moves adorable!

They spent the rest of the day practicing ninja moves. Most were very simple, like hand signs and feet positions, but Naruto loved it. So Kakashi was glad to help.

"Um Kashi? Naruto asked. Making said man smile at his nick-name.

"Yes."

"Do you think we can practice more tomorrow!" Naruto asked, sweetly smiling at the gray haired cyclops.

"Hhhmmmm. How about this, every day from three until sundown, I will train you. I usually am done with my missions by then, but sometimes I will be gone for a month or two. I am an Anbu Captain after all. Are you ok with that?" The man asked. Naruto giggled and ran in circles.

"Yeah! Haha! YAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaa!" Naruto jumped up and down.

"Ok, so that is settled, but remember, being a ninja is tough, and tomorrow will be nothing less then complete seriousness. Got it?" Kakashi asked leaning down to the small boy.

"Yes sir Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said bowing low to his new teacher.

"Good. I will pick you up from school tomorrow, and your training begins then. but for right now, lets get you home." Kakashi said picking up the boy as he yawned and relaxed a little in the mans arms.

By the time he got to the tower, the blonde was already asleep. Kakashi walked into the Hokage's office, told him about the day, and then left with a wave of a hand and a swirl of leaves.

…**...**

**Updates will be faster once I am on vacation! And I will keep trying to write more and more!**

**Well, I wrote a lot today!**

**Next Chapter**

**_What will happen between Naruto and Iruka? How will Naruto change as he practices all day long on being a ninja in both the school and with Kakashi? How many chapters are there going to be until this story gets interesting? And is that a tail?... _O.O**


	12. The Golden Tail of a Purring Toddler

**_yesshe-257378 _- Thank you so much for the review! I really love to hear from my readers. _:D_ I am happy to say that I will put in the answer to your sort-of-question-more-like-an-observation-thing in this chapter! Sometimes I forget to write about certain things, because in my mind they happened, but to the people reading it, it will be a chopped story. So sorry, and thank you! Ugh, and to think I will be going to college soon! BEWARE MY SOON-TO-BE-PROFFESORS! ;D**

**_RamenKnight _- thanks for almost trying! :D**

**_Wulan-chan _- We all do ;D**

**So in this chapter I will be revealing some secrets...**

**I do not own Naruto**

…**...**

Life was getting better.

As the days went by, the pain of loosing his parents was lessening. He could ignore it for a while longer as time went by. Though, life seemed a little less real. Almost as if all meaning was ripped away from him. Things felt wrong. Still feel wrong.

But he had help.

Each day he would wake up, grab breakfast, say good morning to the Hokage, and leave for school. The mornings were a little troubling what with the stares, but it was manageable. And when he got to school, things were better. He had friends to talk to, eat with, and just relax with. Though as time grew, so did the number of cold shoulders and glares. The worst was from Iruka. Though he hardly knew him, he felt betrayed in a way. He seemed to like him, then hated him. It was odd, but Naruto slid it off as weird human behavior. And after school Kakashi would pick him up and they would train together.

He loved him time with Kakashi. Sure he liked his friends, and of course the old Hokage, but Kakashi was different. Somehow, someway, he felt like he could trust him. And before he knew it.

He had a father.

He had a Grandfather.

He had friends.

He had a home.

He had a goal.

He wanted to be strong like his parents and Kakashi. Naruto wanted to show everyone what he could do.

He was going to be the Hokage.

{ Two years later }

Smiling to himself, Naruto walked out of the school. Saying goodbye to his friends he walked over to the lazy bum leaning against a pole. His eyes narrowing as he saw what he was reading.

"Really?" Naruto said, watching as Kakashi smirked (under his mask) and put the book away.

"If you get here earlier, then I wouldn't have time to read." The silver headed man laughed.

"Coming from the person who is late to everything! And I can't leave until we are dismissed from class." Naruto laughed walking up to the man.

"Mah...your insults hurt." The lazy man said. Naruto stuck out his tongue, making the man laugh.

"So are we going yet?" Naruto asked sweetly, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Lead the way." Kakashi waved his hand in the direction they always went.

Naruto smiled and jumped to the house-tops, Kakashi right behind him.

Everyday this would happen. A race to the training area. There was no score keeping and no prizes, well, besides bragging rights!

"Reminds me of the day we met huh." Kakashi said as he kept pace with the seven year old. Naruto wasn't faster than him yet, so he would hang back and run along with him sometimes. But that doesn't mean that Kakashi would always win the race. Naruto liked to put "obstacles" in his way.

"Yeah. 'Cept I'm a lot better than back then." Naruto said smiling. Counting in his head.

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

**Phwap!** Came a noise beside Naruto. He giggled and ran a little faster.

"Clever." Kakashi mumbled as he lifted himself out of the collapsed roof. Dusting himself off he looked to see Naruto laughing at him ten houses away, before continuing his race.

"Did that last night!" Naruto laughed.

_3_

_2_

_1_

**SHWIPP!** Kakashi smirked and walked over and stood looming over the now tied up Naruto. Who looked surprised and tried to struggle free.

"Did that last night." Kakashi chuckled, picking up the little Naruto who huffed and pouted.

"You have a long way to go." Kakashi said placing the untied boy on the grass of the training grounds. He looked to see Naruto smirking.

"Uh-oh." Kakashi got out before he was pummeled to the ground. A laughing boy on his head, arms wrapped around his neck.

The cyclops stood up and twirled in circles. Laughing along with the blonde, who had a death grip on his neck.

"Ahhhhh! I'm getting dizzy!" Naruto laughed in a high-pitched voice. The man's arms twisted around and grabbed the boy. His eye turning up as he tickled the young Shifter until he was begging for mercy.

"No no no no more..hehehe...agh! I'm gonna pee!...haha...**I give!**...**I give!**" Naruto screamed in defeat. Glad to be able to breathe again.

"Ok so I thought today we could work on jutsus." The silver headed man said standing up and clapping his hands.

"Yay!" Naruto clapped.

After working for a few hours, Naruto got tired. And boy was Kakashi glad! It wasn't that he didn't want to leave Naruto, it was just that he was so tired, he didn't know how much longer he would stand. The blonde was a never ending ball of energy! And it only slowed down after hours of work. The silver haired man was silently thanking god that he was finally allowed to rest. So after he dropped the boy off in his bed, he poofed over to his own house and instantly fell asleep...after reading another chapter in his book.

Monday...Naruto hated Mondays...

He woke up earlier than usual today. And no matter how many times he tried to go back to sleep, he couldn't. So he just got ready for the day...two hours early. He combed his hair, brushed his teeth, got dressed, grabbed his things for school, ate breakfast, twice, and then ran around the tower...five times. Glad to see that it was time to leave. He ran out the door and down the streets.

"It's hot out today." Naruto said as he wiped some sweat off his face. Opening the door to the Academy, looking around to see most everyone was there. Kiba waved as he saw him enter. Naruto waved back, happy to see his friends waving at him too.

Iruka walked into the classroom, looking to the blonde boy.

"Everyone should be seated." He said loudly, but chose to not look in Naruto's direction.

With a quick 'Eep' Naruto ran and threw himself into his seat, which flew back as he landed harshly. A loud thump and 'Uph' was heard before the whole room erupted into laughter. Naruto laughed quietly and got back into his seat.

Things went by...slowly...

_Ugh! I'm soooooooo bored! _Naruto thought looking around the room for some thing to entertain him. Its was too hot to think today. Absentmindedly he scratched his head, using his foot, seeing as his hand was busy doodling on his paper. His hat seemed a little tight today. Like his head was going pop under it. And this made his ears uncomfortable and twitchy.

Looking down he saw that his feet were swinging back and forth, like he was almost running in his seat. Naruto began to worry.

_What the hell?_

He felt his limbs flex themselves. Aches and pains racked his body. His tongue swirled in his mouth, but pulled back when he felt a prick.

_Wha? Did my tooth just cut my tongue?_

Flexing his hands he cracked his neck and tried to relax, but found that it only proved to him how much his limbs were aching. Spit was collecting in his mouth, his teeth hurt.

Nothing like this had happened before. So he tried to ignore it. But after an hour, it was becoming difficult to hide. All he wanted to do was puke and hide himself in a dark corner.

The blonde scratched the skin on his arms, massaged his mouth with his tongue and swallowed his spit that was collecting in his mouth. His eyes flew from student to student, making sure no one was watching. But then Shikamaru turned around.

"Naruto? Whats wrong?" He whispered.

"Nah-Nothing." Naruto whispered, shocked that his voice didn't seem to be working right. It was hard to form words, as he realized that his throat was burning. He sweat more. Ears flexing under his hat. Shikamaru was still staring at him.

Feeling panic rising in him, Naruto tried to look away. Which seemed to work, as he noticed that the lazy boy turned back around.

Minutes seemed like hours. Each tick of the clock on the far side of the room seemed as loud as a gong. Sweat rolled down his face, his eyes following every movement in the room, whispers and Iruka's lecturing muddled together, raising in volume.

Breathing hard, Naruto's panic was over riding his systems. He jumped at the sound of someone dropping a book. Clawing marks into his desk.

"Naruto?"

That was it. The scared blonde flashed to the window and jumped. No thought in his mind than to run. Whimpering as he ran like the wind down the streets.

And while he was not in his right mind, the village was a maze, and every person was out to kill him. He ran straight through the people that got in his way, he crashed into carts of food, ally walls, and lots of villagers. Somewhere in his fleeing he began to run on all fours, drawing attention to him immediately. And if that wasn't the worst part. His hat fell off.

Screams could be heard on the streets, which only gave the boy even more of a reason to be scared and run like a maniac.

But then something attached itself to the back of his neck, lifting him off the ground.

"AAAAAAAhhhhhhhhh! AAAHhhhhh! EEEHHHHH!" Naruto screamed throwing his hands over his face.

Kakashi was calming walking to the Academy to pick up the bouncing blonde, when he heard screams and crashing ahead of him.

He quickly ran the rest of the way to the school, searching for Naruto. But couldn't see head or tail of the blonde. So reaching over he turned a young Inuzuka around out of the crowd.

"Have you seen Naruto?" The cyclops asked the brown haired seven year old.

"He went nuts in the middle of class and jumped out the window. He was all crazy looking an stuff! You should have seen it!" Kiba explained to the older man.

Kakashi's only viable eye widened, quickly turning and running toward the noise that was now a few streets over. Catching up to the crazed boy and grabbed him by his neck. It was the safest way to grab a Shifter. They couldn't turn around to bite, and it has special nerve detectors. For when they are young and a mother wants the baby to be quiet. They would grab and hold the child by their necks to calm them and keep them quiet. Which beats the hell out of the everyday pacifier.

And it worked perfectly with Naruto. He screamed for a couple of seconds, but then quieted down. Almost paralyzed.

Giving Kakashi a chance to flash over to a less populated area, away from prying eyes, and angry villagers. Namely, the training ground.

Once there he was about to set the boy down, but then saw what was wrong. Naruto had sweat all over his body, eyes flying from one point to another, and he was shaking.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Kakashi asked trying to not upset the boy further.

"I-I-dah-don't know. I-I feel s-sick." The boy whimpered. Kakashi placed him on the ground, looking down with a frown.

"Did you eat something weird? Were you stung by something?" he tried asking. He felt a little lost, he never trained as a medic, and didn't know if it was serious or not.

"No-awh." Naruto squeaked and rubbed his head and ears.

Kakashi paced back and forth.

_I could take him to the hospital, no wait that would only cause even more confusion when they saw him. I could take him to the Hokage, he could make sure he is treated. Should I just pick him up and go...or would moving make it worse...ugh I should have been a medic nin._

Reaching down Kakashi tried to grab the pained boy, but every time he did, he would cry out and pull away. Sighing Kakashi put aside his feelings and roughly grabbed the boy...which turned out to be the worst possible thing to do at the moment. In Naruto's confused and scared state, he forgot who it was that was picking him up and did the first thing that came to his mind to defend himself.

He bit him.

"AH!" Kakashi winced as the boy's large canine sunk into his upper arm. Looking down he saw that Naruto's eyes had turned a blazing red. The blonde's teeth were growing, clamping tight in a death lock on the silver haired man's arm. A low grow hummed through Naruto's thought.

"Naruto!" Kakashi said trying to pull the boy's mouth out of his arm. But Naruto either refused to listen, or couldn't hear him, because no matter how much Kakashi tried to tell and yank the boy off, it didn't work. So with a quick hand, he went to put him to sleep, but then stopped.

Naruto hat was off, this he knew, because he could just make out his ear stubs through his hair. But in mere seconds they were already an inch taller, and still growing. Kakashi's eye widened as he watched, his mouth slightly open. Naruto struggled to be released from the man's grasp. But after a few minutes, the struggling lessened, and Naruto whimpered, his mouth still attached to Kakashi. Taking this as a perfect opportunity, Kakashi grabbed Naruto's lower jaw and pulled his mouth off his arm.

Ignoring his now bleeding arm, Kakashi checked to make sure Naruto was alright. His eyes were closing, and his limbs were relaxing. And other than his teeth and ears growing, he seemed the same as normal.

Kakashi pulled Naruto close and turned him so he was carrying him bridal style, and that's when he felt it.

A soft and thick feather like object brushed past his hand like a breeze.

Stopping all movement he turned the boy over and made a silent prayer that what he was thinking was not true. But it was. Naruto had a tail. Looking back, the man noticed that Naruto was deeply asleep. So with a careful hand, Kakashi lifted the tail.

It was a deep golden, and ended with a tip that looked as red as fire. And with a curious nature, the silver haired man strung his fingers through the tail. Yes, it was feather-like, and it radiated a vibe of the finest purity. Kakashi couldn't help but continue to pet the soft tail, it was just like with the boy's ears. Only now those ears are much larger and probably even softer than before. He smiled as he heard the familiar purr coming from the small blonde.

Just to be safe, Kakashi decided to bring Naruto to the Hokage,and tell him of the boy's sudden changes. They could pose as a problem for they're future plans.

"Hokage."

"Come in." The old man replied. Eyes watching as the thick wooden doors open to reveal Kakashi with a bundle in his arms. On closer exception, the Hokage saw that it was Naruto.

"There was a problem with Naruto today, he all of a sudden ran from the school building and was acting strange. At first I was going to bring him straight to you, but things sort of played out faster than I expected." Kakashi explained.

"I know of his disappearance from school, and his rampage through the streets, but would you care to tell me what happened after wards." The old man was serious in this conversation, and he showed it, never taking his eyes away from the silver haired ninja.

"Well, to put it in the simplest terms, he is growing up. And faster than the usual Shifters." Kakashi scratched the back of his head. An impressive move for one that is carrying a sleeping kid in their arms.

"I'm afraid I don't follow. Growing how?" Sarutobi asked, eying Naruto as he moved in his sleep.

"Well, it is normal for Shifters to go through these changes, it's a Shifter's way of puberty. But I was surprised, very surprised, these changes usually occur when they are older. Maybe around twelve or fourteen. He is just so young, I didn't think he would change this quickly." Kakashi said, looking to the boy in his arms.

"I see, what kind of changes do you mean?" The old man asked, watching as Naruto yawned and curled into Kakashi's shirt. Both smiled at the young boys act, oblivious to the conversation they were having about him at the very moment.

"From his yawn, you can clearly see that his canines have grown longer, and if I might add, a lot sharper. In his mind at the time he decided that I was an enemy, and well, bit me. And I don't think I need to tell you about his jaw strength now. Other than it was nearly impossible to pry him off. The next thing to catch my attention was his ears. They were very tiny before, only barely coming out of his hair, but now, they are two or even more inches taller. And then I saw the last addition." Kakashi said.

"What 'last addition'?" The old man asked. But was even more confused when Kakashi walked closer to his desk and placed Naruto on the hard surface. But then a flash of gold and red whiped across the desk. Raising his hand, the Hokage turned the boy over onto his stomach. Standing up he looked down at the anomaly, eyes wide as it swished back and forth.

"This is troublesome." Both men agreed.

Some where in the village a boy sneezed, turns around and looks for the cause, then shrugs and continues walking to what ever destination he was aiming for.

Thank you for reading! I am so excited to start writing the next chapter!

_**This is where things get interesting!**_

;)


	13. A Mouse in a Maze

**Wow thirteenth chapter already! And its just getting started! And as always I love to answer back to my reviewers! ~Sooooo...**

**_RamenKnight_ ~ first off awesome eye-glass smiley! And thanks! I like to hear that the last chapter wasn't too bad :)**

**_Gagster_ ~ THANKS! That was such a nice review! Made my week! :D**

**_Theia Pallas _~ I love the way people say "Troublesome" and they always show Shikamaru. So I wanted to add it in my story! :)**

**_hi_ ~ thanks! And the broom thing was my idea. My dog hates brooms, she attacks them with no mercy. I guess it was inspiration. :)**

**_Belle-kurama-style-bankai _~ thanks! I will! And I love your username! haha :)**

**_Crimson Demon of the Shadows _~ your welcome! And thanks! I thought your chapter name was awesome! :)**

**_juia _~ Yupz! And thanks! I'll update soon!**

**I do not own Naruto**

_**S**_

**...=(^.^)=...( fox with tail )...**

It was around six in the morning the next day when Naruto started to wake up.

_UGH! What hit me!...I feel like I was a sleep for ever!...And I'm all heavy...and sore! Um, well, last thing I did was...oh yeah. I was at school and I ran through the window, and then...I ran through...people I think..Maybe...did I run through the street?...I guess I did...but..after that. I don't think I remember. Wait, I'm in my bed...so I'm in my room, that's good...I should get up...but I don't really feel like moving...I'm too tired!..I'll find out everything later. It couldn't have been that bad if I'm in my room...so...I'll...just go..back t-..._

Sub-combing to his sleep once again, Naruto drifted off, completely unaware of the people watching him closely. Their eye's peering through the window adjacent to the blonde's bed. Spying on Naruto as he rested, trying to get over the exhausting day he had previously. The skin of their mouths stretched into crazed grins, their breaths creating fog on the window.

And just as discrete as they came, they left, without a sound.

...

Kakashi opened the door to Naruto's room and quietly sat down beside the boy's bed. His face showed both worry and the tell tale sign of being overly tired. With a sigh he looked at the sleeping form on the bed. looking around the room he quickly noticed small breath marks on the window. They were faded and barley noticeable, but nothing escapes the eye of a cyclops!

With a powerful yank, Kakashi pulled the curtains closed, staring at the shades for a moment before sitting back down.

_Naruto...There is so much I have to tell you...I hope you are ready..._

Feeling a presence near his bed, Naruto shifted and turned around. After a few minutes, Naruto started to wake up, rubbing his eyes. He saw that it was still dark, so he turned over to go back to sleep again.

"Naruto."

"Huh?" Naruto asked

"Naruto. We have to talk." Naruto turned to see the solom look on the man's face.

"Kakashi? What's going on? What happened at school? Ugh...I..I don't really feel too good." Naruto said.

"Listen Naruto. There are some things that you need to know. And just so you know none of what happened was your fault. Do you remember what happened? Anything about yesterday?" Kakashi asked

"I was at school. And I felt really bad. Like as if I was sick, but it was more pain...But I ...I think I got scared...I can remember feeling really...panicked." Naruto said, sitting up on the bed and looking at his hands. His eyes widening.

"Ah...um...how long was I asleep? Cause I don't think my nails were this long...and sharp-looking." Naruto said, eyes locked on his finger tips. Flexing and unflexing with interest.

"Actually you haven't been asleep too long. But, um well, there are a few things that have changed. Your fingers being one of them." Kakashi laughed before gaining his serious mode back.

"Changed?" Naruto asked with confusion, and a little uncertainty.

"Naruto. You are aware of your heritage, correct? That you are not human." Kakashi said with a monotone curiosity.

"You mean cause of my ears?" Naruto asked

"In a way yes, but do you understand what you are?" Kakashi asked. Naruto just stared. Unsure as to what to say. After all, wasn't he a human, but just with different ears. But if Kakashi meant something other than his ears...what is that?

"So they never told you...Well you were very young..." Kakashi cleared his throat. "Ok, Naruto. The first thing you should know is that you are not human, but that is not a bad thing. You are what is known as a Shifter. An animal-like creature that can take a human form, is the best description. But of course the change isn't perfect. Shifters always keep some of their animal traits. Yours are your whisker marks." Kakashi explained.

"But...what about my ears? And...my...my parents never had any whisker marks or ears...I don't get it. None of this makes sense." Naruto said, searching his memory, but only bringing back the night he has learned to forget.

"I am not surprised. About ten years ago, when the Shifter hunting started to pick up, many Shifter's went into hiding. Most were successful, some weren't. Fearing that they would all be killed off, the Shifter's devised a plan to keep their power and culture safe for the next generations. It was a popular solution, but some never accepted the idea, feeling that it would make them even easier targets." Kakashi sighed.

"What did they do? What solution?" Naruto asked. His mind accept the fact of what he was for the time being, at least until Kakashi has explained it all.

"To seal away their powers. If they sealed away their powers, then they could blend in with the humans perfectly. They would never have to hide themselves, never worry about hunters or being found out for what they were. You see humans have never been kind to the Shifter's, seeing them as nothing but animals that have stolen anothers face. It is a terrible sight if a Shifter was found. Screaming, thrashing, a horrible sight, and people will either look with disgust, or smile and point, as if the capture is just entertaining to watch." Kakashi said, His forehead wrinkling with anger and sadness. Naruto looked down again.

_Was this what mom and dad had to go through?..Is that what happened that night?...Why they were killed?...Hunting?...My family...My Kind...Just because we're different...Its sick! _Naruto thought with a bitter expression.

"The sealing, depending on how much, could be dangerous. Lower powered Shifters sealed their powers into necklaces, statues, stones, or trees. Some sealed them into weapons, buildings, containers, there were many possibilities. And the portable ones were the most accessible. So that if they were in trouble, they could call upon their powers." Kakashi continued.

"So, yesterday? What happened? I feel terrible but I can't remember a thing!" Naruto asked.

"You got your full powers. Which shocked me, Shifter's usually get their full powers when they are ten or older. I am surprised and impressed that yours came so soon. Its a sign that your powerful. Well I'm not too surprised I guess."Kakashi laughed.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Well you are a Fox Shifter, a powerful Shifter, if I might add. I'm not surprised because powerful Shifter's mature faster than most." Kakashi said.

"A Fox?" Naruto asked

"Ahh...yes well that is something I was meaning to get too. Now, I know this might come as a shock, but try not to make too much of a fuss, ok?" Kakashi laughed and rubbed the back of his head. Naruto panicked and started thinking of all the possible things that he would be referring to.

_Not panic? Why should i be panicked? Oh god I hope my hair is still the same color! Oh-no! There must be something wrong with my face!_

Naruto shifted around in his bed, ruffling the sheets and desperately trying to find whats wrong. After checking both arms, legs, feeling all over his face, and looking at his bangs to make sure that his hair was the same color...everything looked fine. Sucking in his bottom lip in wonder, his answer was given.

"Oww! My teeth, there..kinda sharp-er." Naruto mussed, his hands went up to his ears, feeling their increased height. "Ah, they're a lot taller! Oh no! This is gonna be soooo hard to hide now!" Naruto whined, his hands falling from his head, noticing his now claw-like hands. "I have claws now too! Ugh this is terrible!"

"Ahhh, well that's not exactly what I was talking about, but don't worry, with some practice and training, you will learn how to suppress your powers. So then you won't have to wear the hat. But it isn't easy, so you'll have to practice." Kakashi exclaimed.

"Really? That's awesome!" Naruto lied back, hands thrown into the air, a happy grin stupidly thrown on his face.

"Ow! Hey why did that hurt...What the? Why...w-why is that m-moving! AAAHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed and jumped to his feet, adrenaline guiding his movements as he tried to reason with the object that he felt move, and still throbbing a bit from sitting on it.

"Oh, that would be your tail!" Kakashi cheered, sitting up and smiling. "Its not that bad right?"

"NOT THAT BAD!" Naruto yelled. Chasing his tail, grabbing it and staring at it, it was a fox's tail alright. Naruto calmed down a bit physically, but his eyes stayed wide and shaking. "I...I really am...an..animal.." Naruto whispered. His eyes softening with sadness.

"NO! I don't want to hear that Naruto. You know that is not true. You are as human as anyone in this village. Maybe even more! You have a better soul than most humans. Your pure and kind. You aren't clouded by idiotic ideals like appearance or status. You are so much more than some animal, and far greater than any normal human. I don't want you thinking you are anything less than the greatest thing in this world. Kakashi said, hugging Naruto close.

"Y-you really mean that, Kashi?" Naruto asked. Unwanted tears building up from the kind words he was given. Having blacked out yesterday, feeling like he was hit with a train, the presence of guilt riding in the back of his brain for some reason, finding out what he really was, why people avoided and hated him, seeing his problems growing, and someone standing and hugging him while saying such meaningful words, it was all too much at the moment. Emotions were the last thing he was worried about. His new found tail was hard to get used to though. It was constantly waving and moving, but it was so awkward and stiff. Naruto twitched his now larger ears, his tears pouring over his eye lids and sliding down his cheeks.

"Naruto, do you want to really know how much I mean that?" Kakashi asked, scooping up the crying child into his arms. Mindful of his tail, not making a sound as the boy's clawed fingers grasped around his neck. Naruto nodded and relaxed in the man's hold.

"Well then count the number of fish in the sea, and multiply it by the number of stars in the night sky." Kakashi said, petting Naruto's head. "That's how much I love you, Naruto."

"I love you too Kashi." Naruto cried, hugging the man close. Having not felt such love since his parents were alive.

...

"Are you sure? It would be a big responsibility. And for now he seems content with where he is." The Hokage puffed seriously.

"I am completely sure Hokage-sama."

"This would mean giving away your titles, not to mention most of your duties. Plus there is his current condition to worry about. In my care I have watch over him 24/7, without it he is vulnerable, it would be your sole responsibility for all his actions." The Hokage persuaded.

"I understand this Hokage, I have thought over this for sometimes now. I don't want to be too late. He needs someone to be there for him."

"I am there for him, he has all the luxgeries that a child would want, he even calls me grandpa. What would you be to him? No disrespect, of course, I just want to be sure that he won't be hurt if you should decide that it won't work out. I know you are close, but I am only think of what is best for him.

"I already see him as nothing less than my son, and I hope with time I can be seen in his eyes as a father, but only if he wants that. He needs someone more like him, someone to understand what he is going through, I'm sure you understand this. I know that you are providing for him perfectly here, but you aren't giving all that he needs. He needs a home, not a house, consistent devotion to his well being and not just check-ins and meetings around a work office setting, and if I might add, he needs love."

"And you truly believe that you can give him this?" The Hokage pushed.

"Yes. I will protect him with my life, I want to be there for him every second of the day, and I know its selfish, but if he would return even a small fraction of the love I have for him, I would be the happiest man on the earth."

"Ok, I will grant your request." The Hokage agreed, a smile on his wrinkled face. "I was wondering when you would finally ask, but I'm not surprised, your late for absolutely everything aren't you." Laughing as the man in front of his smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

...

Three figures moved away from the window. One smiled, revealing sharp and gleaming teeth, and signaling them that they would take there leave.

"It seems that the information was correct."

"Who would have guessed they sealed it there? And with such a complex seal. I am surprised, it seems like for how powerful they were, they were completely stupid."

"Come now, you know that's not true. Though most are animals, you should know first hand how cunning the powerful ones are. They must have had a reason, what that is I don't know."

"That doesn't matter much now though, right. After all they are dead, and the little one doesn't seem like much of a threat. Even with the full powers, it doesn't know how to control them."

"True, this is a perfect picking time. Full powers, but doesn't know how to use them, young and vulnerable, clever yet still naive. And once trained properly, a very powerful weapon. The price will be handsome."

"And lets not forget the breed alone is rare."

"Yes. We will set it up tonight. We have waited too long for this opportunity. Do you have the stuff?"

"Yes. All here."

"Me also."

"Good. Let's go."

...

Naruto panted in his bed, sweat spread all over his body. The day went by so fast, it was already deep into the night. A warm night with a crescent moon hanging in the sky by small translucent clouds.

Hazy eyes trying to focus on anything beyond the moving shapes of the dark room. His breathing was heavy and his head was swimming. Naruto wiped the sweat from his brow and got off his bed, trying to cool down. Walking over to the window, it opened up easily, letting a nice breeze flow through. With a releaved sigh, Naruto relaxed on the windowpane.

Closing his eyes a scent his nose. It was so sweet and filled his throat, tingling all of his nerves. His ears swiveled on his head, his tail swished back and forth. A different type of heat wrapped around him. The urge to follow the smell was too great.

Naruto's scenes were all out of control, he needed to get to the source of the smell. Jumping from the window. The small boy sniffed his way through the streets. Walking fast, his nose in the air, ears perked for the smallest noise, tail twitching around. Unknowingly, he was rubbing himself against alleyway walls and stalls to food carts.

It was very quiet in the streets. No one was out at all. Naruto remembered that he didn't put on his hat, and then he also had a tail now. Maybe he should go back. Anyone could walk down the street and see him.

His eyes darted around every corner, unsure of himself now. His steps slowed down. His brain trying to reason with him. But his eyes were glazing over, the smell was so close.

Naruto's heart was racing, it was like ecstasy breathing in the air. Adrenaline was pumping all throughout his body. He wanted to run, to find a way to get rid off the energy he had.

The scent was so strong.

_What is it? I...I can't stop! I need to find it quick! Then I can go back to sleep._ Naruto decided.

And like a mouse in a maze, it doesn't take long for him to find the cheese at the end.

...

Wow! Long time no update huh! I'm sorry its a little shorter than usual, but I like to put suspense sometimes, and I'm sorry for the long waits! But I'm finally on summer vacation! No more finals! And I will get to update a lot more now! I'm so excited! XD

**The "**Well then count the number of fish in the sea, and multiply it by the number of stars in the night sky**" is not my original idea. I saw it before on . I take no credit for it. I just loved the saying so I decided to use it in this story.**

Well, I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoy writing!

:)


	14. A Dark Room

**Hey guys! Just so you know...14 is my lucky number! X)**

**grandshadowseal ~ **Thank you! I thought it was funny too! XD

...

At this point nothing went through his mind. All focus was on the heavenly scent. No thought was registered about the sweat going down his forehead, or that he was panting heavily while smiling like an idiot, or even that he is ears and tail are free for the world to see.

Naruto was addicted to the trail and high on the thought on where it would lead.

_Its this way! Ah, it smells so...great! I've got to get to it quick! What if it goes away? Oh no! Quick now! I've gotta hurry!_

Running through the streets, tongue rolling, eyes wide with desire, Naruto felt the scent grow thick. A large weight fell on his body, as if gravity suddenly grew in pressure. The air was warm and thick. The smell was somewhere in the middle of the alley way, Naruto knew it. Nose high, Naruto sniffed everywhere, walking slowly, enjoying the scent. He never caught on to how quiet it was, or the caution which suffocated the area.

Naruto wasn't in his right mind.

Step...Step...step...step...stop.

The smell was right here, on the ground, a shallow puddle on the concrete.

Almost mindlessly Naruto crouched to the ground and laid on his back in the small puddle of the intoxicating fragrance. With an urgent need, Naruto started rubbing himself in the liquid, panting, covering himself. His eye's dazed and with a clear haze over them.

A chuckle rebounded through the alley. Naruto either ignored it, or in his current state, didn't even recognize speech.

"I heard that it would make them easier to catch, but I never expected this." A man chuckled walking up the Naruto, watching as he continued rubbing himself on the ground, never noticing his presence.

"Well, with his coming of power, and young state, I'm not too surprised." Another man walked up, with a third figure by his side.

"Let's just grab the thing and go, I don't want the anbu to catch onto this until we have left the boarder. Though we took out all the ones around the area, they will have back up, and that is not something we need right now. The effects will wear off soon, and even if we can hold it, doesn't mean our buyer will be happy."

"True."

One of the men grabbed Naruto by the back of his shirt. Naruto's ears lowered and his tail flew back and forth trying to wiggle out of the man's grasp. He whined and kicked his feet, hands loosely trying to remove the fist on his shirt. Panting from the strain.

One of the men pulled a small wooden cage from the fold in his cloak, like a magician revealing his newest trick. The man holding Naruto walked over and dropped the poor delusional boy into the crate and locked the hatch. It was a simple cage, nothing too strong or protective. Obviously the men knew that Naruto would be unable to put up a fight.

Naruto twirled and rolled around the wooden crate, not understanding where he was, or the situation he was in.

Trapped in a cage.

With four strange men.

That are taking him somewhere he doesn't know.

For reasons he doesn't know.

And he can't do anything about it.

...

_What?...Why am I laying on something so hard?...Aren't I in my bed?..Didn't I go to bed last night?...Last night?...ugh..Why am I so tired?...Well I should wake up and open my eyes. That will tell me. I bet I fell asleep in another tree again. Man, I don't know how much my head can take!...I'm gonna die from brain over load some day._

Opening his eyes, Naruto looked at his surroundings. Rubbing the sleep away. Thick brown stripes stood in front of him, black in between. Blinking a few more times, Naruto tried to stand up, but hit something and fell back down. Putting his arm out, Naruto hit another object.

_What?_

Naruto started to recognize the barriers surrounding him. Panic filled his mind as fear and claustrophobia set in.

_WHERE AM I? WHAT"S GOING ON? HELP! GET ME OUT!_

"HELP! What's going on? Is anyone...there?" Naruto screamed into the dark, but his only responce was his own voice echoing around in the dark.

Putting his hands on the wood of the crate, Naruto took a deep breathe to calm himself down.

_Its just a little wood. You can get out of this easy. You just need to calm down and think. Panic gets you no where._

And with that thought Naruto used both of his arms and threw them at the corners of the cage. Happy after hearing the tell tale cracking and splintering noise of the crate being broken. Blowing the rest of the pieces of wood off of himself, Naruto started to stand up, a little stiff from his crouching for so long.

Peering into the dark, Naruto could just make out an impossibly tiny line of light, indicating a door. Running up he searches for a door nob, finding none. Using his hands as eyes in the dark, Naruto walked around the area he was in, hands tracing the walls. The walls were smooth as glass, no bumps or rough edges. There was nothing else in the room.

Naruto's ears twitched, hearing a creak beyond the glass. Eyes wide, as if they could break through the dark with just a glare.

Feeling the floor, he could tell there was some type of soft plant in one corner. It wasn't exactly soft, but compared to the hard concrete floor, it was a cloud. After some thought, Naruto decided to sit on the bedding. With no clear way out, thick maybe glass walls, and a handle-less door, it seemed the best decision to wait it out then panic and do something he might regret.

No other sound was heard besides that one creak beyond the glass wall. After a while Naruto's eyes started aching from trying to see in pitch black. So giving his eyes some peace, he closed them, rubbing and massaging his head.

Step..Step..step..step..step..step..step..step..stop

Naruto's head snapped up, Eye's searching the dark once more. His ears went straight up into the air, straining to hear what was going on outside the walls. Naruto pulled his tail around him, as if to protect his body even if by a little.

A soft mumbling came from behind the wall.

Naruto stood up and backed into the corner. Shivering at the sound of people mumbling behind the wall, too quiet for him to make out the words, but loud enough to hear them.

_What are they saying? Are they going to come in here? What's going on? Where am I?...Why do they want me?...Is it because..._

The sound of footsteps in front of the door to his room brought Naruto out of his thoughts. After a few seconds of more mumbling, the door slowly swung open, a bright light flowing into the dark room.

"Ahh!" Naruto yelped at the light, crouching low, he shielded his eyes with his hands. Slowly trying to adjust them to the bright light. But after so long in the pitch black, it was proving to be difficult.

"Hey there little guy. Do you want to come over here? I'm sorry about the light." A thin and lanky man called to Naruto. He had light brown hair cut short, Glasses that matched his own thinness, and wore a deep blue turtle neck shirt with a white long coat over it. An ID clipped to one breast pocket. Naruto didn't have the time to read it, he was too focused on the man in front of the door. Trying to decided whether he is his savior, or someone to attack.

"Its ok, don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'm hear to come pick you up and get you out of here." The man had a smile on his face, but with his eyes closed, it was hard to tell if it was real or fake. Naruto's eyes were finally adjusting to the light, noticing the ID badge on the man had a picture of the man's face, and some other small writings. He would need a closer look.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked with a glare. Something was off about the man. And it would be difficult to trust anyone when he was trapped here, especially one he didn't know.

"Me? Well you can call me...Caretaker. I came here to pick you up." The man smiled, he pulled out a lengthy arm from his pocket and made a motion for Naruto to follow him.

"Where is here?" Naruto asked, still in the farthest corner of the room, not making any motion to move.

"Well that doesn't matter anymore does it? Since we are leaving. If you want to know where we are going I will tell you. I'm here to take you home." The man said.

Naruto stared at the man, looking for something to show him he is lying. It seemed too easy. Kakashi always said to look underneath the underneath. And this man was making that difficult, he was either telling the truth, or was a great liar. But, the thought of going home was great. Naruto was just as scared as any other seven year old would be in this situation. Even with his ninja training, he had never been thrown out into a real problem like this before, especially never without someone with him.

Naruto sniffed the air. The man smelt like food! Lots of different smells surrounded the light haired man. Taking a cautious step forward, Naruto tried to read the ID once more. And to his disappointment, all it said was CARETAKER. The only other thing on the tag was a paw-print symbol.

"If you want to stay here, I don't have to take you home now. You could stay here until you felt safe, would that be alright?" The man asked watching Naruto glance around the room nervously. It was clear he didn't like the dark room at all. And the man was using that to his advantage. With a hidden smile, Caretaker turned and started to close the door.

"Wait! Please! Um, I want to go home." Naruto said getting quiet as he saw Caretaker's smile. It was very different from his others, more, creepy. Naruto still had a slight fear of people, and this man was like salt in a reopened cut.

"Good boy. Come here then and we will go." The man brought out his hand and waited for Naruto to walk toward him. And slowly, inch by inch, that is what happened. The hallway was cramped and painted white, but that only made the rust and chips in the wall more noticeable. It wasn't dirty, not at all, but it was old and with no better terms, just plain scary! Like the basement of a serial killer mixed with a hospital that was over run with zombies.

Their footsteps echoed around the small hallways, mostly made by Caretaker, seeing as Naruto just had noticed he wasn't wearing any shoes.

Naruto stayed two feet behind the man, eyes concentrated on his every move. Trust was hard to gain in his book. The only ones he trusted was Kakashi and the Hokage. He still had a hard time trusting his friends. And he defiantly didn't trust this man. Naruto was ready to fight if need be, but mostly, he was ready to run. Though, it seemed like the only way out would be the way they were walking. Naruto had yet to see a door or even a window.

Turning a corner, they climbed a tall staircase, coming to a stop at a large wooden door. Naruto rubbed his eyes, still having a little pain from the light. Caretaker slowly looked down at Naruto, his glasses gleaming under the lights, the thin man smiley and pat Naruto's head. Naruto took a step back, trying to get away from his hand, but it was a terrible mistake. Naruto had lost his footing and his body fell back, about to fall down the long and tall stairs.

As quick as a snake, Caretaker's hand shot out and grabbed Naruto by the back of his shirt. The man lifted Naruto up to his face with ease. Naruto shivered, frightened by the almost fall, and the man that saved him from it. His ears went down, tail between his legs.

"Now that wasn't very smart was it? And here I thought you were supposed to be clever." Caretaker's mouth smiled, but his eyes held concentration on Naruto's. Slowly the man's left arm reached into his pocket, pulling out a long leather object.

"I was hoping that you would be good and just follow me home, but I can see that you had every thought about escaping, didn't you." Caretaker's eyes narrowed, Naruto gulped and started shaking harder, there was a feeling in the air he couldn't take. It was a thick and overpowering aura that filled and surrounded Naruto. He couldn't move, couldn't think, all he could do was silently shake in the face of this man.

Something was put around Naruto's neck with a click, but Naruto didn't dare move. And Caretaker never moved his eyes from Naruto's. After what felt like an eternity to Naruto, he felt a pat on his head, as he was slowly put back on the ground. His knee's were weak, so the second he touched ground, he fell onto his butt, staring as the man in front of his gave another creepy smile. He opened the door and stepped into the new room, which was a few shades lighter than the white hallway. And to everyone's thankfulness, it wasn't white.

Naruto didn't intend to move at all, but a small tug at his neck pulled him forward.

_Wha..?_

Looking down, Naruto saw that a plain blue collar was around his neck, and following the black rope attached to the collar, it led up to the left hand of Caretaker. Who at that moment gave another tug to get Naruto through the door.

Tripping as he walked forward, Naruto pulled his tail under his legs once again, while his ears still hung low. There were a pair of yellow eyes looking at him from behind a counter.

"He is quiet the tiny creature isn't he." the man behind the counter sneered. The room wasn't big, but roomier than the hallway. It looked more like a bar, but with no tables, seats, pictures, and just the bare room.

"Yes, it was quiet surprising, you said it was young, but never in my wildest dreams did I think it would look like this. You never seem to disappoint me Itabichi." Caretaker smiled, looking down at Naruto.

"My pleasure. I was surprised when those three came in with him. I don't usually get them alive, what with the amount of idiots out there killing them, and even if they are alive, I have never seen one so young! I knew you would be interested." Itabichi laughed.

"Yes it is perfect." Caretaker walked up to the counter and placed a large sack on the table that he grabbed out of his right hand pocket. Naruto followed wordlessly, his eyes wide, tail still tucked under him.

After short goodbyes, Naruto was tugged through another door, this one led outside. Taking deep breaths, Naruto looked all around. It was dark, there were a few street lamps hanging by the road. Parked right in front of the building was a large white box car. Looking left to right, Naruto saw no other car insight. In fact there was no sign of life anywhere. The buildings around the street were boarded up, but some looked to be just closed for the night. The air was cold. Naruto saw his breath puffing out of his mouth. He grabbed his upper arms, rubbing for warmth. Thankful that Caretaker was stopped to grab something out of his pocket. Naruto didn't want to walk at all. Half of him wanted to scream out all of his questions and demand to be let go and run back to Kakashi. But the other half could only feel the powerful aura pouring off the lengthy man in front of him. It filled him with dread at even the thought of making a sound. It screamed for him to obey.

But Naruto was never one to follow orders.

Caretaker grabbed the keys from his pocket and started walking toward the box car at the curb. Naruto pulled back as his leash tugged. Naruto refused to move. Caretaker stopped, and his face was blank as he turned to look at Naruto who had grabbed the handle bars on the left side of the short stairs that led up to the building they just exited.

"Come." The man said blankly.

"no." Naruto said, trying to seem unaffected by the man's presence.

Caretaker's eyes narrowed, but then went back to normal. A small smile crept up on his mouth. His long teeth shown through his thin light pink lips.

"Ok then." The man walked over and picked Naruto up by the back of his collar. Naruto growled, yelped, kicked, and tried to wiggle his way out of the man's grip. But Caretaker was already at the back of the box car. And with a quick insert of a key the back flew open. Inside was a black metal box. A line of air holes on each side, but none big enough to get a finger through, and a digital lock. Naruto's eyes widened, his ears came up too along with his tail.

"No!" Naruto brought his hands together and made the handseal to switch himself with a rock on the opposite side of the street. He squeezed his eyes shut. He was ready to fight this man, even though it was clear that he was strong.

But nothing happened.

A low laugh came from behind him, and not a second later Naruto found himself being thrown into the dark black box, with no light. Naruto screamed and clawed at the sides of the box. Tears falling down from his eyes. Huddling in one corner, Naruto scratched the metal side of yet another cage he was put in.

"K-Kaka-sh..K...Ka...Kashi!" Naruto cried, pounding on the sides, hating where he was, the situation he was in, that he wasn't strong enough to escape. But most of all he missed the silver haired cyclops.

_I wanna go home! I hate it here! I wanna get out! Please! Kakashi! Ah! I-I'm scared! Please!_

…**...**

**So where do you think Naruto is going?**

**Why can't he use any of his chakra?**

**Who is Caretaker?**

**Most of you will just skip over this and go to the next chapter.**


	15. A Pair of Green Eyes

Oh my I am so sorry for the wait! I just didn't have the money to buy a new laptop, so thankfully I got one for Christmas. I hope to rewrite my old chapters soon, along with writing more! And here is the best part people! My download word-office has a spelling and grammar check! So hopefully you guys wont be distracted by my bad spelling and grammar.

And here is some praise to my reviewers!

**Grandshadowseal –** Yes, it was true. And thank you for your patience :)

**ramen-luver101 - **We'll see. ;)

**xShinigamixDGx – **I got it as soon as I could! I hope you are happy with this chapter! Thank you so much for your enthusiasm!

**And now! The long awaited Chapter!**

…...

Naruto's nails drew sharp cries from the black metal of the box, his kicks making low thumps, and the sounds of his claustrophobic moans caused the lithe man in the front seat of the box car to chuckle. The sounds his quarry made in a fruitless effort to escape was an amusement hard to come by these days.

Caretaker let out one final huff before starting the engine and starting down the foul street. His eyes focused on the road ahead, as if a glance to the side would stain his clean image. The car rumbled as it hit a rather large rock and straightened itself after the slight disturbance. A flash of brown passed in the rear view mirror. Caretaker's eyes narrowed slightly and a frown appeared on his stoic face. He resisted the erg to slow the car down and continued farther down the street. His slender hands gripped the steering wheel tight, his knuckle bones clearly visible.

Naruto's scratching and clunking never ceased during the road bump. But after a few minutes later the noises died down.

Naruto's eyes were wide as he huddled in the box, arms clasped around his knees. He took a few deep breaths and calmed down. His tail, wrapped around his stomach, was fluffed out. His ears slowly falling closer to his head. With newly sharpened teeth it hurt, but he was able to suck in his lower lip and tried to think of a way out. The lock was digital, the only opening was the air holes and were too small to even stick a finger through. And even his steel-like nails were only strong enough to barely make a scratch on the cold black metal. He had no weapons, he couldn't mold any chakra, and as far as he knew, no one knew where he was.

_Oh, Mom, Dad, I don't know what to do about this one! Kakashi, where are you?..._Naruto thought as he let his head fall against the side of the box. Bringing his hands up to rub away the headache that settled near the center of his brain. His hands traveled to his neck, a growl coming from deep within his throat, surprising himself. His mind was quivering and crying from all the dangers he was in, while his unconscious was seething with rage. Which should he embrace? The ease of just shutting everything off and falling into a state of shock was great. But the warmth he felt from taking pride over cowardice, seemed like the only option after a bit of thought. And from this decision a fire was lit.

…...

A pair of luminous green eyes watched, eerily still, but held a clear vision of intelligence. The pupils following the white box car as it drove by the alley its body concealed itself in. The creature slipped and slid in the shadows, silent as night with a calm years ahead of its age.

The box car turned a sharp corner, seeming to pick up speed. The creature's chest rose signifying a deep intake of breath, its eyes narrowing with a gleam. And with a strong bound it leaped into the dirt covered road and chased the exhaust smoke the box car left behind.

…...

Naruto's eyes were bright malting red, his canine teeth glistened and grew long enough to cover the teeth beneath them. His hair, wisp and tuft, crackled with a glow of diminutive flames, his tail barely ablaze. But the aura of strength and the sense of raw power flowed out of every pore on his body. A growl rumbled in the small black box. Ebony nails struck and dug at the walls keeping its body enclosed. No longer was he afraid or confused. Naruto had just enough room to stand on all fours, his face contorting into a wicked snarl, his eyes and fur alight, his tail whipping back and forth. What ever left of his humanity was gone as this beast of anger ripped its way to the surface.

Growls, too deep to belong to his small body, clangs, and screeches of metal echoed in the box car. Caretaker's eyes left the road at the noise, looking to see the impacts Naruto made in the black box. The air holes shimmered red, the metal slowly crunching under Naruto's clawing and kicking.

"Damn cat." Caretaker whispered, his face showing a very slight annoyance. Turning another corner sharply, causing the black box to tip over onto its side abruptly. A quick yelp and growl came from this as Naruto was kicked off his feet and landed harshly on his tail. He flicked his tail and he snarled loudly as he climbed back to his feet. Caretaker chuckled, but it died in his throat, for in the rear view mirror showed a brown cloaked figure almost ten feet behind the car.

"Ch." Caretaker slammed his foot down on the gass pedal. The White car sprang forward, the tires leaving black streaks. Speeding down the street, in attempt to throw off the follower, swerving through the pitiful city.

The cloaked figure grunted and sped up, nimble on its feet and quickly gaining on the box car. And with a leap it attached itself to the back doors, its nails sunk in the metal to grip. Its cloak flew from the wind, but with an air of calm it retracted one hand from the metal door and pulled its hood tighter on its head. Its hand grabbed the handle and with one tug ripped it from the car. The door flew from the car and crashed down the road. The noise caught Caretaker's attention, and glared at the mirror, swiveling the car side to side.

The door the cloaked figure was clutching to flung back in forth, crying at the strain. Gracefully the cloak figure swung itself into the car and quietly ducked into a corner. Caretaker no longer saw the silent figure, and with a smile, continued down the street.

…...

The figure took a few breaths and crawled over to the black box, noticing the dents, and listened to the growls and clawing. The back door was still swinging slightly, the car had reduced it speed but was still moving at a very high speed. The cloaked figure crawled over to the swinging back door and quietly pulled off the hinges on the side, and with inhuman strength, pulled the door into the car. Grabbed the black box and placed it on the door.

"Hah." A hushed voice came from the cloaked figure, a simple laugh, and if anyone had been looking, a quick flash of pearly white fangs.

And with a leap the figure landed on the door, grasped the black box, and pushed off from the car. The door was thrown out of the car along with its riders. The impact on the ground was rough and sparks flew, but the figure grasped onto the door and box tightly. A yelp came from the box, but it went unnoticed. As soon as the door came to a stop, the cloaked figure grabbed the box and threw it on his shoulders. The Caretaker had turned the car around by now and was ready to chase, but by that time the black box and cloaked figure were both gone. He cursed and ran a hand through his hair. Looking back at the road he pulled out a phone.

"It seems the transfer was not successful." The slender man chuckled. A gruff voice cam through on the other end.

"Was it confirmed?" The voice asked.

"Yes, it was what they promised. My location is near the edge of Calgona City." Caretaker said with a sigh.

"Good, you've done your job. I'll notify the transporter of your location and send him over. Just stay put and wait for him." The voice responded and a click ended the call.

"Clever. But not clever enough, little kittens." Caretaker chuckled and sat back in the drivers seat.

…...

The figure ran with the black box containing the furious fox shifter as fast as he could. Street after street, jumping over trashcans and bumps in the cobblestone. Occasionally the figure would stop, catch its breath and check for prying eyes. After a few minutes of nonstop running, it came to a stone bridge that led off into a forest path, away from the rundown city. One more check, left and right, and for a moment a flash of the purest green could be seen, glowing with a prideful shine. The figure huffed and lifted the box onto his back once more and quickly ran over the bridge and down the path.

The trees were tall as the sky and thick like the trunk of an aged elephant. The branches hung like waiting arms, but with a natural strength that held the weight of brick and sulfur leaves. The wind was soft and played a soft tune with the swallows. The figure, garbed in a burlap cloak and woven ties, melted with the terrain. It never turned to check for dangers, its emerald eyes locked on a destination its passenger was unaware of. It seemed as if Naruto had calmed down once entering the forest. No longer was his nose assaulted by the smoke and dust, but grass, pine, and wild flowers. The sun seemed to warm the spirit and give off an other worldly sparkle.

Naruto had extinguished his burning fur and relaxed his tense frame. Something was wrong.

_What? This doesn't feel like the car I was just in...Huh?_ Naruto peeped his eyes out the miniscule air hole and saw a bright and green forest, trees, stones with moss, and blurry shrubbery. The fox was surprised, but guessed this was just another route he was being taken by the sinister man he only knew as "Caretaker".

The boy slumped down and mulled over his situation. The odds of when someone would rescue him, if he could escape and how, and where the hell he was going. The surge of power earlier was taxing, so the time for rest was needed. But it was a heavy feeling, waiting out what could be his final moments on the earth.

…...

The sun was beginning the set, the sky was smudged with lazy pinks and oranges. The figure had slowed to a jog and then to a complete stop. It gently placed the box on the ground and pushed it into a structure made of a fallen tree, large stones, and leafy bushes. Its opening was a slant width of about three feet and four feet high. It seemed like a bear or wolves den, but the figure seemed to fit its style, and it was much more likely as it walked right into the den without a second thought. And moments later came back with a silver rod of about 12in long. Calmly the cloaked figure dragged the black box into the den and slammed the rod into a corner of the box. Twisting a few times, a slight squeaking noise being scratched out, and continuing this in every corner.

Naruto shrunk back, now aware that the warmth of the sun was gone and his ride had come to an end.

The cloaked figure quickly pulled the slabs of metal apart, once the screws were taken out it was simple. Naruto shut his eyes as the dim light hit his face. The cloaked figure stood like a reaper, its arms deathly by his sides, its face shrouded in a black shadow. Naruto growled and bared his fangs at the unknown and possible threat.

"You are safe." Its voice was deep and yet held a soft tone. The figure grasped his hood, and with tender hands, pulled off his cloak.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw that the dark stranger he had been expecting was none other than a boy. His eyes were the purest green, like a fresh meadow in the morning spring, covered in dew and basking in the golden rays of the sun. His face was pale and as smooth as the first snow of winter, no spot or freckle in sight. The boy's hair was a deep blood red, unearthly and yet beautiful, with choppy bangs the covered his eye brows. A coal like black mask surrounded each eye, his lips a faint pink parted to speak, revealing extremely sharp teeth, much like Naruto's own. He wore a puffed brown shirt held together by similar ties seen on his cloak, with a little darker pants of the same fabric. But the strangest part of his outfit was his lack of footwear.

"Safe?" Naruto asked, climbing to his feet, stumbling a bit but catching his balance when the boy held out his arm. Through his bright yellow bangs, Naruto could see that the boy had taken a step closer. Naruto righted himself and was about to look the redhead in the eyes and firmly ask all the questions he had. But even with his chin held high, Naruto was only tall enough to see the collar bone and throat of the boy.

The boy's eyes had yet to leave Naruto's as he nodded and turned to walk farther into the den. Naruto watched as the graceful boy glided through his home with a saintly stride. The den was dug a full three feet lower than the door let on. It was not exactly spacious, and it had no shelving or tables or any necessities that most humans had. There was strips of moss and a few candles on the side. A pit for a fire with two moss covered stones as chairs, a smoke hole in the ceiling, and a pile of wood. A few ceramic pots holding water and berries, and a score of herbs hanging on the bark wall where a tree came into the house.

The boy walked over to the fire pit and sat down on a moss covered stone, Naruto saw this as a sign and slowly walked over and sat on the moss covered stone opposite the boy. As he sat the green eyed boy tossed a few pieces of wood and stared at Naruto for a few seconds, seeing that Naruto didn't understand, he grabbed a lighter from his pocket and lit the wood to start a fire. The lighter was the most modern thing Naruto had seen near this boy so far. He looked down at the fire, wondering why it was so small, it barely gave off any heat at all.

_Why wouldn't he want a big and warm fire...It probable gets very cold at night...He doesn't seem like a bad person, maybe a bit strange and quiet, but I don't sense any danger. I almost feel...like I could trust him with anything...as if I know him...strange. _Naruto thought, watching as the boy set down the poker stick he was using and looked him right in the eyes. Ocean blue and emerald eyes locking.

"I haven't seen one of our kind in a long time. I was...surprised." This made Naruto's eyes widdened.

_...Our Kind? _

"Our kind? I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto sounded out slowly. His eyes skeptical of the red headed boy. Said boy tilted his head in question.

"Have you never met one of our kind?" The boy asked with a pure questioning voice. Watching as Naruto looked away and bit his lip. "It is not uncommon." He continued.

"Well, I guess my parents count, but none other then them. And how was I to know you were like me, I mean you don't even have ears!" Naruto responded. And was surprised to see that the boy smiled. So far the red head had a straight and peacful face, never moving or changing until now. "What?" He asked.

The boy smiled once more and stood. He walked over to a pot and brought it back over to the fire and motioned for Naruto to take some. The blue eyed boy cautiously reached in and grasped what felt like a trail mix of berries and nuts. The red headed boy grabbed a handful also and tossed them into his mouth. After chewing and swallowing the food he stretched his hand over the fire, palm facing out.

"Gaara." The green eyed boy softly spoke. Naruto looked out at the hand and decided to take it.

"Naruto." And quietly the too shook hands and looked as the small fire crackled, but being as small as it was, no smoke was given off.

The two boys dropped hands, but kept their eyes locked, neither new what would come from this innocent bond of friendship.

…...

**:3 I am a huge Gaara fan, so I really wanted him to be a big part in this story. I hope you liked this chapter seeing as it took so long to post what with my broken laptop.**

**And I promise to guard this laptop with MY VERY LIFE!**

**And I will be posting new chapters all the time :D **

**And don't forget to review! I love to hear from all you people out there! Good or bad, no worries. And trust me I've heard some pretty nasty ones. **


	16. A Den of Herbs

**So I'm going to jup right over the top note! More at the bottom!**

_Gaara's thoughts_

_Naruto's thoughts_

_**Kakashi's thoughts**_

**Chapter 16**

…**...**

**~Last Time~**

"_Gaara." The green eyed boy softly spoke. Naruto looked out at the hand and decided to take it. _

"_Naruto." And quietly the too shook hands and looked as the small fire crackled, but being as small as it was, no smoke was given off._

_The two boys dropped hands, but kept their eyes locked, neither new what would come from this innocent bond of friendship._

…_..._

"So you're a Shifter too?" Naruto asked the knewly named Gaara. The red head blinked his eyes and was silent for a moment. His gaze wandered to one of the walls, before returning to the boy in front of him.

"Yes." Gaara replied. Naruto's eyes widened a bit as he gestured for the green eyed boy to further details. Gaara stayed as expressive as a stone, yet still soft and graceful. He gave no indication of delving into anymore detail.

"And?" Naruto added. Gaara raised a questioning glance, it was now that Naruto saw that the boy had no eyebrows! Stiffling a giggle, Naruto cleared his throat and continued his questioning.

"I mean what kind of Shifter are you? You have no ears or tail that I can see." Naruto questioned.

Gaara smiled and stared at the blond for a moment.

"I thought you knew." Gaara said.

"How could I know? You're really...strange." Naruto said, watching as Gaara revealed his sharp fangs and teeth with a slight smile. Naruto gulped and tried to look away from the frightening display of what should usually be considered a sign of endearment.

"It seems you are unfamiliar of your traits. I suppose I could teach you. Are you willing to learn?" Gaara asked, his smile fading in his question. Naruto rubbed his ears and looked at his tail as it swished lazily.

"Learn? Learn what?" Naruto asked.

"You should know of your heritage, and what Shifters are capable of." The red head looked at Naruto in complete seriousness. Naruto saw the change and knew that this could be the only chance he would get to learn about what he is, what his parents were.

"You should know that our kind have a long history, explaining why we are hated, our power. If you do wish to know of our full heritage, it will take time. And if you wish, I could teach you on how to use your power. We are close in relation, and as far as I can tell, you don't seem to be aware of our...special circumstances.

_Does he mean that, if I want to know about myself and how to control myself, I can't leave? How long could this take? Weeks,months, does he mean years? What about Kakashi? Will I ever go back? I don't know about this. But, this chance...Will it come again? Do I go on never knowing about myself. Because clearly there must be a lot that I am missing! Things seemed so much simpler a few days ago. My "Coming of power", being abducted, sold, had an episode, and then being asked if I want to know about my people. What should I do?..._Naruto's blue eyes danced as he tried to find an answer. His golden tail flicking itself up and down. He bit his lip and pulled down on his large black ears. After a few moments he looked up and saw Gaara watching. Naruto let go of his ears and sighed.

"I want to know." Naruto said to the green eyed boy.

Gaara smiled and stood from his seat on the moss covered rock.

"Good." And in a flash, two smooth triangular black ears sprung from the redhead's hair. Naruto's mouth hung open at the sight. And not a second later did a mass of dark brown and black swept from behind the boy.

"The first lesson is right now. To hide your unwanted traits, such as the ears and tail." Gaara spoke in his deep and soothing voice. His hand came in front of Naruto, the blond reached out his arm and allowed the boy to pull him to his feet.

"So what are you?" Naruto asked.

"Raccoon Dog. We are both in the canine family, so it makes this much simpler. Now concentrate you power to the ears and tail, once you feel comfortable, release the energy and think of the ears and tail fading away. The power being admitted will put your mind only on those areas, and the taking away of power will cause the appendages to loose their relevance, the thought is a command to take away what isn't needed." Gaara explained. He closed his eyes, and just as quick as they came, the ears and tail were gone. Naruto watched with intense focus, blinking to make sure what he saw was real.

"Try." Gaara told Naruto.

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes, concentrating on the flow of his chakra. But he felt nothing. Nothing. As if he had no power at all. Opening his eyes, he looked at Gaara with a little fright. And seeing Gaara's eyes narrowing into a glare only made him more nervous. The taller boy stepped closer and leaned into Naruto's neck. The blond gulped and watched as he did nothing to stop the red head from invading his personal space. The neck was a vulnerable spot, why was he letting this boy so close after only an hour of knowing each other? Was it because its one of his own kind?

A small tug from his neck got his attention. The red head was standing behind him now, Naruto stood still as the boy was poking around his neck.

"Hm." Gaara said. He quickly walked over to a corner in the den and picked up a strange and sharp looking object. Naruto's ears fell to his head.

"Uh, what is that for, haha? Naruto laughed nervously. Gaara didn't answer as he turned and walked back to the slightly frightened blond. The green eyed boy walk behind Naruto, but quick as a flash, Naruto turned to face him again.

"Ah I don't think that sharp thing is necessary for what every it is your doing...right?" Naruto asked and tried backing up a bit to get some room. But the red head just frowned and grasped Naruto by the back of his shirt. Naruto was surprised by the boy's show of strength, as he was lifted a few inches off the ground as if he weighed nothing.

"Hey! Put me down!" Naruto growled and was about to rip the boys arms off him, but instead he felt a loosening around his neck. Naruto's face fell, as he watched the blue collar fell from his neck. He was placed down gently, and Gaara walk off to put the knife-like object away.

Naruto grabbed the collar off the ground and stared at it.

"I guess I...forgot." Naruto whispered. Gaara was back in front of him again.

"Again." The boy said, his voice the same deep ocean it was before, as if nothing happened.

Naruto blinked, and once again tried to hide his ears and tail. He could feel his power again, but from what he felt, it was a lot stronger than it had been a few days ago. His coming of power...what did it mean? His ears tingled, but after a few tries, disappeared.

Naruto smiled and laughed as he could no longer see the ears or his tail.

_Yes! No more stupid tail getting in my way! And no ears to shove under tight hats! I'm free to run around strip naked if I wanted to!...Well, ok maybe not that. But it still feels nice to be normal for once!_

Naruto felt his ears stand straight up with excitement. And with all the glee his tail even knocked over a pot filled with dried fruit. Gaara sighed and started picking up the fallen food.

Naruto opened his eyes and stared in shock..._what?_

"What? But there not there! Why can I still feel them when they are supposed to be gone?" Naruto asked Gaara with a bit of aggravation in his voice.

"I never said they would be gone completely, our ears and tail are a part of us, they can only be hidden from view." Gaara explained as he pulled the pots of food farther away from the seething blond.

"You mean I will never get rid of this tail! There's nothing I can do?" Naruto asked in angry despiration. Gaara's eyes narrowed a bit, keeping his composure he turned around, away from the blue eyed boy.

"No. We are not human. If you want to be rid of who you are then I suggest cutting them off yourself." Gaara ground out, putting extra venom on the word "human". Naruto's face fell. His tail limp and ears flattened. In a flash they revealed themselves. Gaara turned his head slightly to see as Naruto sunk to the ground.

"I know I am not human. It seems like its been such a long time since...the night of my parents death. They never explained things...we just were. And when they were gone, I didn't know who to trust. But I met some...humans...who took me in knowing what I was. And everyday I was told on how to be more human, how to act human, how humans think, I was taught to be human. And for a while I wished I was...but you're right. I can't be something I am not." Naruto looked to the ground he sat on.

Gaara watched the boy, and at the end, sat himself down right next to the Fox Shifter. And when the boy grew quiet, he revealed his ears and tails. The redhead patted Naruto's head.

"How old are you, Naruto." Gaara asked. Naruto looked at the boy and then back to the ground.

"I'll be eight soon." Naruto answered, sounding almost empty.

"I will be turning ten soon also." Gaara told Naruto, his voice seemed to be the only sound in the world at the moment.

"Hey Gaara." Naruto started, but paused, looking at the green eyed Shifter.

"Yes?" Gaara asked.

"Why are you out here all alone?" Naruto asked, and with a bad feeling in his heart, he saw that the calm green eyes turned into a dark abyss, smoldering. "Ah, I'm sorry, you don't have to say anything."

"No, it is fair." Gaara's voice seemed deeper, more pained. He seemed to be talking to more than just the blond boy that sat beside him on the ground, a dirt that seemed to be getting colder with estch passing second.

"I was born a third child, second son, to the fourth Kage of the Village Hidden in the Sand. And with my birth came my mother's death. My father was human, but my mother was not. My two older siblings were born complete human, I was not so lucky. My mother had hid herself well, and all her children had been human, but I had been born a true Shifter. And the evidence was instantaneous, my ears, tail. Mother had died giving birth to me, and I was locked away for the first six years of my life. They fed me and gave me taught me the basics to survive. But when I started to talk, to question, and to use my power, I became a danger. The humans decided I was not to be kept alive any longer. And I was sentenced to death by starvation and dehydration. Basically they decided to make my room my coffin. They sealed the door and my father forbade anyone from even walking down the hall my room was located in. I was to be left to die." Gaara clenched his teeth, his ears pointed back, his nose crunched. Naruto looked at the green eyes that once held peace and tranquility. Naruto felt horrible for making Gaara remember and retell this memory.

"Gaara..." Naruto started, but was cut off from a suddenly very soft voice.

"But...someone did come. It had been on the fourth day. I survived...past the third day by...using the only source of liquid I had...but after that...I had no strength. I sat in on my bed and waited to die. No sheets to hang myself, no glass, no sharp edges. The only thing in the room was a futon mattress. I shredded and swallowed most of the filling, pretending it was food...I remember the sound of the door opening and that it was my sister that walked through the door. She said that she hated what I had done to the family, that she hated what I was, and she hated that I took away her mother, but she said that even that wasn't enough to kill me over." Gaara took a breath. My sister took me from the room and gave me to the man that usually brought me my food, my uncle. He drove me out here and left me by a river. I learned mostly on my own, but a few nomads helped me along the way. Most of our people are nomads now, and when winter comes I also travel...And here I am almost four years later." Gaara ended and looked at the blond boy beside him. Naruto face was unclear, his bangs hiding most of his face. Gaara looked away, somehow he felt hurt.

Gaara was thrown onto his side, his eyes widened, as he felt the arms around him shake. Gaara looked down and saw that Naruto was hugging him with all his might, and seemed to be...

_water? _ Gaara thought. And then Gaara realized.

Never before had Gaara reacted on any emotion besides anger. He had found peace in being alone and away from things. His short meetings with his people was all he could deal with. But today, acting on a whim and rescuing a naïve, blond, scrawny fox. Smiling, and speaking of his past. It was completely out of his normal character.

Looking back at the boy hugging him...his first hug. Gaara smiled, but then gently pulled the blond from him and brushed himself off from the dirt. Naruto looked up at the redhead, wiping his face and sitting back on the ground.

"I'm sorry." Naruto whispered.

"There is no need to apologize." Gaara grabbed another pot and walked over to the tiny fire. He pulled out a fish (it wasn't too big but it would feed a boy pretty well) from a stash of salt and dried herbs. A stick by the fire was then rammed into the fish and was set by the fire. He looked at Naruto still sitting on the ground.

"Huh." Gaara sighed and picked up a nut and threw it the sulking blond.

"Ow!" Naruto looked up at the redhead, who surprisingly was smiling.

"Hungry?" Gaara asked. Naruto's shocked expression melted into a heart warming smile.

"Always." Naruto laughed and ran to sit and eat fish with a new friend.

…...

~Konoha~

Kakashi had just ended his meeting with the Hokage. He smiled under his mask and looked at the room in front of him.

_**Naruto, I can't wait to tell you the news. How your life is going to change. I know how much it will mean for you to have one of your own kind in your life...and hopefully you will accept this. I want to take care of you, as a father. **_Kakashi thought as he opened the door to the blond's room.

"Naruto...?" Kakashi walked in and was surprised to see that the boy was not in his bed. Where could he be?! He just got his full powers, he should be too tired to walk, he should be here!

Looking around Kakshi saw that the window was open, so in a flash he jumped out and tracking the trail. And with a flick of his wrist he whipped out his summoning scroll. A score of ninja dog burst into the street ready to take command. Kakashi quickly gave instructions.

Nose to the ground, each dog were skillfully working as a team, and it was only five minutes later did a bark cut through the night air.

Kakashi and his dogs ran street after street until they came to an end. Furiously the dogs ran in circles, trying to find where the scent went. But nothing could be found. Kakashi frowned, his fist clenched. He turned around to further the search else where when he stepped in a small puddle, the splash sent a scent into the air.

Instantly his eye widened, and he stood like a statue.

_**No...Anything but this...How? How is this possible! No one but a few knew, and no one would tell...How could this happen! No one...Naruto, I am so sorry, I'm coming to find you! **_

Kakashi slammed his foot into the puddle and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"I will not let you take my son!"

…...

Naruto munched happily on his fish, looking up he saw that Gaara was ripping the flesh from the fish, but then chewing on it slowly. Naruto giggled. Gaara choose to ignore it and continuing eating his fish, a little peeved that he had to share this food with the blond. But it was the first time he had ever had company, and even though he wanted to eat the whole fish himself. He was fine giving half to his..friend...Naruto.

"So what are we gonna do know? More teaching?" Naruto asked as he finished the fish. Gaara said nothing, but pulled off his top shirt and placed it next to the bed of moss. Naruto watched as he lay down and pulled his tail around him.

"So, bed time?" Naruto asked to the boy as he closed his eyes.

"The sun went down, it gets cold, you should rest." Gaara spoke, not even opening his eyes.

"Is there a bed for me?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

Gaara kept his eyes closed. "No." And without a sound he turned over to the at the dirt wall of the den.

"So...Can I maybe share?" Naruto asked and smiled as he crouched down infront of the redhead. His tail swishing back and forth.

Gaara opened one eye.

"No."

"Awwwwwwwwwwweeeee!"

…...

**Well I promised to post more chapters as soon as possible!** **I hope you liked it!**

**And I'm thinking about putting in a pairing!**

**SOO you can either message me or review with a pairing suggestion**! **I would love to know what my readers like the most. :)**

**Next chapter already started so it will be posted soon!**


	17. Winter is Coming

**So I have been really happy with the views and favorites and followers, but I am kinda sad that no one left a review. O_O **

**Hopefully this chapter will be good enough for some awesome people out there to review!**

…**...**

_**~Last Chapter~**_

"_Is there a bed for me?" Naruto asked sheepishly._

_Gaara kept his eyes closed. "No." And without a sound he turned over to look at the dirt wall of the den._

"_So...Can I maybe share?" Naruto asked and smiled as he crouched down infront of the redhead. His tail swishing back and forth._

_Gaara opened one eye._

"_No."_

"_Awwwwwwwwwwweeeee!" _

…_..._

Gaara stretched and stood from his bed. The sun was just peeking its way into the den, which meant it was still early in the morning. He grabbed his shirt that was crumpled on the floor. Taking a step he stumbled and fell, catching himself quickly before he smashed his head on the dirt.

"Grr." The redhead growled, looking down at what had tripped him. Only to calm at the sight of a blond bundle beside his bed. Looking up he grabbed his cloak and saw that the small fire was out. With one more glance at the sleeping boy, he quietly crawled out the entrance of the den.

The morning was bright and warm, the birds chirping and fluttering, dew cleansing the air. The forest was picaresque, beautiful, not a soul could hate this time of day...Well, maybe one could.

"Grrrr." Gaara growled and glared at the sight of the sun. If there was one thing he hated more than his father, it was the morning. Being a creature of the night made it difficult for him to rise in the morning, but he knew it was the only time of day to get the fresh food. And most of his prey only came in the morning. Plus a certain blond would most likely be up and about soon enough.

Quieting himself once again, the green eyed boy crouched and watched for signs of movement in the grasses. Chirps echoed back and forth, Gaara swiveled his ears to hear beyond the chatter. His eyes scanning the brush.

**Creak. Snap! **

Gaara's ears perked at the sound of a step. It was light, and then all sound stopped. Which meant it was a careful creature.

_Deer..._ Gaara thought. _I couldn't store that kind of meat, let alone clear the smell of blood. But, I do have to remember that it is not only me eating. A kill like this could prove to be just enough...But it would have to be clean. A blood filled clearing will alert unwanted predators, and possibly hunters. No. To risky._

Gaara waited and watched as the deer lifted its head to look for attackers. Seeing nothing, the deer walked over to a plot of lush grass and started eating.

**Crack! **

Both the deer and Gaara's head's snapped up. A large brown object leaped out of the bush right behind the deer and adjacent to the crouching redhead. A vicious snarl ripped through the peaceful air. The deer had no time to react as it was pinned to the ground with a large set of jaws clamped around its throat. Gaara watched as the brown wolf suffocated the struggling deer, the wolf's eyes a pit of black straight and set to kill. The deer's eyes open and looked to the sky above, as if the blue of the air and clouds would pity the dying creature. High pitched agony, a low growl, and the sound of hooves trying to push of from the ground.

It felt like an hour before the deer went limp with a gurgle, the wolf stood tall with its jaws still deep in the deer's throat. Blood was seeping through the teeth of the wolf as it pulled on the neck and started dragging the dead animal out of the clearing.

But as it started to back up, its eyes landed on the crouching green eyes. Black connected with green, and for a minute it seemed as if the two were magnetized. The wolf closed his eyes and bowed his head low. Gaara never blinked, and when the wolf raised its head he bowed in return.

The meeting was short, and with the bow from the boy, the wolf resumed its attention to dragging off the deer. The wolf's appearance had scared off all small game in the area. Blinking a few times, Gaara quietly made his way father into the woods. Searching for game big enough for more than just himself. Ten minutes later he heard the soft thumping of a hare. Its Back legs pound into the ground to catch the attention of its family members, usually to alert them of a predator. Gaara stilled and sank below a shrub and fern patch. His green eyes molded perfectly with the foliage, his brown clothes made great camouflage, it was his hair that was the hardest to hide. Many times he had tried rubbing it with dirt or pluck leaves and tie them to his head, but the most effective was when he attached a hood to his cloak.

The hare rose on its hind legs and sniffed the air, looking in multiple directions before it fell back to the ground and munched on some green clovers. Gaara reared back and held his breathe, focusing on how far he should leap, and where the rabbit might run. The hare raised its head in the direction of the redhead, as if sensing his blood lust. Gaara shot into action, not wanting the quarry and have to search all over again.

The rabbit pounded off like lightning, not even looking back, its instincts leading it to safety. A hole dug meters below the ground, with exit holes to fool an enemy, and make an escape without harm. Gaara ran just a foot behind the rabbit, it swerved and changed directions on a dime, hoping to through the boy off the chase. But Gaara had taken out plenty of rabbits in his time, he knew what to expect. And in less then a minute Gaara had the rabbit in his hands. The hare squirmed and squealed, furiously trying to bite and kick the hand around its throat. To end its pain quick, Gaara snapped the neck clean and watched as the rabbit went limp. The animal was plump, but tough and muscular, probably a male. Gaara checked his surroundings and then headed to the river about a quarter of a mile ahead. It was a short walk and was very convenient. Having a river close by meant fresh water, fish, bathing, prey that go for a drink, and green coverage. The only down fall would be that hunters usually follow river sides for game, and the danger of a hunter finding the den would be disastrous. And he now it was not just himself he had to worry about, but the blond.

...Who he left all alone...

_Damn_

Gaara grabbed his knife and quickly skinned the rabbit over the river, its blood falling and dissipating into the waves. A quick dunk and rub in cool river and Gaara wrapped the rabbit in a leafy cloth. Once tightly cover it was placed in his hood. Gaara turned and quickly ran in the direction of the den. His foot steps were soft, but every once in a while a stick or leaf would cause an echo. Half way home, the boy had to stop and go a bit slower, his green eyes watching for followers.

It was about twenty minutes before he finally made it back. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, so he slid into the door and looked straight away for the blond. Seeing the boy still curled by his bed, he relaxed and walked over to his pots of food. Grabbing the wrapped rabbit, Gaara opened the pot of salt and buried it in the tiny crystals. ...Oh the trouble he went through to get that much salt... But it made preserving so much more simple, it was a must.

Checking over his den Gaara made sure he had everything for the day.

_Water, food, wood, hmmm._ Gaara nodded and looked back at the rising sun. Glaring he grabbed a thick pieced of burlap and stuck it on the opening of the den. Throwing the whole into complete darkness once again. And with the true nature of a raccoon, the red head went back to sleep.

If only it would last.

…...

_Yawn _Naruto stretched out his stiff muscles, flicking his ears, his tail scrapping itself on the dirt he lay on. Sleeping on the floor wasn't as bad as he had thought. Truthfully, waking up in the dirt felt better than his blankets.

_Strange...Its still dark. _Naruto thought. His crystal eyes gleamed as he searched for shapes in the dark. Turning behind him he heard the soft breathing of the quiet creature he had befriended. A full and Cheshire grin split across his face, rubbing his hands together with a low chuckle. Naruto's tail flew back and forth as he tensed his feet and brought his hands out, crouching slightly. And with a bound Naruto flew into the air, his target's eyes shot open at the battle cry of the blonde in mid-flight.

"MOOOOOOOOORNING!" Naruto sang happily as he landed on top of the redhead. A deep frown set on the Gaara's face as he growled and glared at the snuggling fox.

And with no subtle irritation, Gaara grabbed Naruto by the back of his shirt and threw him to the ground. Yanking the covers over his head and trying to sleep.

"Come on Gaara its time to wake up! You can't sleep the entire day away!" Naruto whined and rested his chin on the red head's "bed".

Naruto was given no answer, seeing as the raccoon dog was fast asleep.

_I wonder what I should do...Well, there's sleeping...Or exploring! But I don't know the area. I could always smell my way back if I get lost, or something. And sitting here to wait for him to wake up doesn't sound fun. I won't be long, just a quick look around._

Naruto fixed his clothing and looked for the door in the dark, adventure and excitement clouding his mind as he pulled back the cloth on the opening. He smiled and envisioned the meadows of wildflowers and slowly swaying grasses, tall trees with squirrels chattering and birds nesting, watching deer leap and bees hum. Caught in his daydreaming, Naruto giggled and pulled open the burlap door.

The sun's rays burned the face of an unprepared Naruto, its light like fire, spreading and causing the dark to shrink back to the den's corners. Naruto yelped and found himself in the back of the den, he threw himself behind the storage pots, a few knocked over in his flight. He shivered for a moment, but relaxed and rested his head against the dirt corner, shifting as he felt a root uncomfortably hit a bruise on his head. Naruto pulled his knees to his chest.

_It was just like before. The dark room, a bright light, that man...What am I doing here? I should just go back now while I can. Kakashi's out there losing his hair by now, and when I could be going back to him, I just decided to pick flowers and listen to a bunch of stories from a guy I just met yesturday. I know he saved me, but I should be going home. Its safer there, that...man could find me. Is knowledge really worth that? To know about my family...my people...what am I doing? _Naruto thought bitterly. Yesturday the offer seemed like a much better deal. But reality, like a wave, cames crashing down on the peaceful beach.

Naruto felt the presence watching him, and with a flinch he turned and saw a figure in the dark looming over him. His heart dropped, eyes widening as the top of the figure leaned down. Naruto pressed himself to the wall, ears pinned back in a confusing mixture of anger and instinctual fear. Both were silent, the only sound was coming from the blonde's feet as they pushed his body closer to the wall.

"Kasutch sa fuares?" A low voice hummed. Naruto's head shot up, ears perked, his blue eyes dazed but alive with a knowing that sparkled.

"Ta...taha eh mala se...sendos." Naruto was shocked to hear the strange sounds coming from the figure above him. And surprised to see that he calmed down immediately. But, before he could even blink his eye his hand cam up to his mouth when he realised his mouth had moved on its own in the same strange language as the figure. Nervously Naruto watched as the figure walked across the den and slowly took down the burlap of the door. Naruto's eyes adjusted to the light, no longer afraid of its rays.

"Gaara?" Naruto asked as the figure once again turned out to be the redheaded Shifter. Naruto watched as the boy walked over to him again and helped him to his feet. Naruto saw that Gaara had let his ears and tail become visible again.

"Gaara..." Naruto started but couldn't get the words out.

"Not now." Gaara started to pick up the toppled jars of berries and nuts.

"...You didn't know what I was going to say..."Naruto whispered.

"I did."

"Then...why not now?" Naruto asked

Gaara remand silent, looking up at the ceiling, his eyes searching through the rows of dried herbs. Naruto watched as he walked around and seemed to count and check all inventory.

Naruto followed and watched as the red head grabbed the burlap cloth, used for the door, and started grabbing the herbs, pots of food and one of water, and then a few scattered items and bits of the moss bed.

"Are you...doing something?" Naruto asked, his fear and confusion seeming to fade away with each passing minute.

"Leaving." Gaara said as he tied the ends together and pulled his arms through the ties, making a crude backpack.

"You're leaving? What about everything you said about teaching me? You're just going to leave me? What was the point of telling me that you would teach me stuff if you knew you wouldn't." Naruto asked boldly, all thought of his morning fright gone.

"We're leaving."

"Both of us? You mean both of us are leaving...Why? Why right now?" Naruto asked, not understanding the redhead's meaning.

"Winter is coming." Gaara said double checking over the den before walking over to the opening. _And the ones who bought you._ Gaara thought.

"But its just barely August! Winter isn't that close." Naruto said as he walked up to the opening along with the green eyed boy. "Lets stay here for a bit, I haven't even seen the area yet, I'm not ready for travel."

"It takes a while to get to a warmer climate. We leave now." The boy calmly spoke, stepping out of the den, looking back as Naruto followed him. Gaara grabbed one of the boulders that rested on the side of the fallen tree that made most of the den. And with ease Gaara grabbed and placed the rock infront of the den's opening. Looking around he saw a patch of thickets and ferns. He pulled of the backpack and walked over to the brush. Kneeling down he dug and pulled out a few fern and thicket plants from the ground. Naruto looked completely puzzled at the redhead's work, but decided to sit and watch without questioning it. Gaara walked back over to the den and planted the two plants beside the boulder that was placed in front of the den. After covering the two holes in the ground Gaara grabbing the burlap sack and reached in to pull out the pot full of water. Naruto tilted his head, a question bubbling in his mind, but held his tongue. Gaara opened the pot and scattered the water around the entrance to the den. And before Naruto could blink, he was splashed in the face with the cold water.

"Ah! What the Hell Gaara!" Naruto growled and pinned his ears back, standing and glaring at the smiling Gaara. But before he could say anything Gaara had grabbed the sack and started walking off.

"Ugh wait up!" Naruto whined and ran to catch up with redhead.

After a few minutes of Naruto's grumbling, some silence, and a few smacks to the blond's head, the two had come to the river. Naruto walked up to the edge and watched as the water rushed over the sand and rocks, the boy's eyes were locked as he saw a few fish swam by.

**Splash **

"AHH! COLD!" Naruto screamed as he burst to the surface. He glared once again at the green eyed boy. But he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Naruto's seething, dramaticlly changed when he saw that the boy was gone. But before panic could sink in he heard the soft slapping of water next to him. Turning his head he saw that Gaara was swimming right next to him. The current wasn't strong enough to pull them and it was clear enough to see each individual grand of sand and rock. Naruto relaxed and gently tread in the water. Gaara swam under the water, only coming up after a few minutes for air. Naruto dunked under the surface and opened his eyes, the river was about seven feet deep in this part, so with ease of space, Naruto and Gaara twirled and swam in the river. Naruto grabbed colorful rocks, tried to catch a few fish, but each one wiggled right out of his hand.

_I've only swam a few times in a bathing pool, but this...This feels even better! _Naruto thought as he came up for air, Gaara head also popped up for air. Naruto laughed and swam on his back in circles. Gaara smiled and swam to side and climbed out, shaking his body and wringing out his soaked clothes. Naruto laughed and followed the redhead, shaking in an even more animalistic manner.

"I guess this means we are air drying, huh?" Naruto laughed. Gaara didn't seem to get what the blonde meant, so he continued his wringing and grabbed the burlap bag.

"We have to get some distance. Hurry up." Gaara smoothed out and started walking.

Naruto whined and chased after the boy. "Can't we keep swimming?"

Gaara looked at the Blonde and softly smiled.

"We are walking our path beside the river. Hunting time in the morning is over by now, but enough time for the sun to dry our clothes, and hopefully find shelter. If not we'll have to climb a tree with no fire." Gaara explained.

"Wow, that's smart." Naruto completed the green eyed boy.

_Hiding our scent, hiding the den, making distance...This isn't just leaving for winter. Something must be after him, or...It must be me._


	18. Lost Footing

**I got a review this time! Yaay!**

_**TigrezzTail ~**_Thank you so much! And you will have to stick around and see ;)

…**...**

~ Last Chapter ~

"_We are walking our path beside the river. Hunting time in the morning is over by now, but there is enough time for the sun to dry our clothes, and hopefully find shelter. If not we'll have to climb a tree with no fire." Gaara explained. _

"_Wow, that's smart." Naruto completed the green eyed boy. _

_Hiding our scent, hiding the den, making distance...This isn't just leaving for winter. Something must be after him, or...It must be me._

…**...**

The blue sky was fading into a deep orange, Naruto watched the change, mystified by the view.

_Has the sky always been this...pretty? Haha, guess I haven't been paying attention. Kakashi would laugh if he heard that, haha...I bet he already has a search party out looking for me, the anbu, Hokage, some Chunins, the ramen man, the fruit vender, probably that nice old lady down the street too. _

Gaara looked back as he noticed the blond had slowed his pace a few feet. He seemed to be thinking or remembering something.

_Must be nice._ Gaara thought as he saw Naruto had a slight smile on his face as he watched the sky. Gaara looked up also, but his face was bare. _Happy memories and thoughts. _

The two walked most of the day, sitting down every few hours to eat, relax, and take some sips of water. The sun was starting to set, so Gaara strayed a bit off the path of the river, Naruto close behind.

"Hunters will be out now, we need to find shelter before its too dark." Gaara explained, Naruto searched left and right, only finding trees.

"What kind of shelter can we find in a forest? Its just a bunch of trees and bushes. We didn't bring any tents or mats." Naruto sighed and thought of how uncomfortable it must be to sleep in a tree. Something that might happen that night.

"Shelter isn't always made by man." Gaara explained, pushing bushes aside and walked around a few tree trunks.

Naruto looked around the forest bottom, searching behind brush and tree like his redheaded friend. After walking through a few clearings, Gaara had found a deep burrow that was hidden behind a tree and a few bushes.

"It smells like a fox." Gaara said, standing over the hole. Naruto raised an eyebrow and smelled the tree.

_This is fox? I can hardly smell anything but wood and dirt. _Naruto thought. Gaara looked at the Blond and nodded his in the direction of the burrow. Naruto looked back at the den, then to the redhead.

"Why do I have to? What if it attacks me? Is there even enough space down there for the both of us?" Naruto said, unwilling to venture into the dark passageway in the ground. It was about a foot and a half tall and two feet wide, a very narrow entrance. Naruto would have to crawl on his stomach, and even then he might get stuck. It was perfect for an animal the size of a fox, but not one the size of Naruto.

"Scared?" Gaara challenged. Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked back at the tree burrow.

"Fine, but if I yell you have to come and get me out." Naruto demanded. His nerves settling when his quiet friend silently nodded his head.

So with a deep breath Naruto ducked down and crawled into the burrow. The dirt was packed like rock on the bottom, but even the soft touch of Naruto's hair on the top caused bits of rock and dust to fall into his face. The space was dark and crowded, no extra room to turn around. Naruto's fear doubled when the whole started dropping down further into the earth. It took only a minute or two to crawl, but each second was long and suspenseful for Naruto. Waiting for the fox to come and attack the intruder.

The den started to widen, much to Naruto's relief, and then he found he was in a small bunker. Patting the ground, he found it was just enough room for him to sit with his back straight and had enough room for Gaara and him.

**Chrrr Chrr **

Naruto's ears stood straight, pin pointing the sound came from his left. Backing up a bit he tried to pretend he wasn't there. But the scratching of claws on dirt came and stopped right in front of him. There was almost no light in the den, Naruto's tail curled around his middle, waiting for the animal to attack.

But instead it yipped and playfully bit and pulled on his clothes. Naruto's eyes showed disbelief as he found that their were only two tiny foxes in the den. The mother and father were not there. Naruto laughed as the little foxes begged him to play, pulling on his clothes and climbing on his legs.

"Yow!" Naruto yelped as one of the foxes had bitten his tail. In reflex his tail swished and lightly smacked the tiny kit. The foxes churred and yipped and continued to bit and pull on the blondes tail. The other fox then decided to join in too.

"Ow! Hey no that hurts." Naruto crawled around and tried to escape the playful kits, but they followed relentlessly, Naruto was takled and forced to just lay on his back as the foxes played and pulled on him.

"Gaara! I don't think this was a good idea. Maybe we should just sleep in the tree." Naruto yelled to his friend. He heard a small chuckling sound echo in the den.

"Don't you laugh at me! I bravely crawled in hear risking life and limb! Now get down here already." Naruto grumpily called out.

"I'll be in the tree. You stay down there." Gaara answered, jumping to the first branch of the tree and climbing to a sturdy branch half way up the tree. I was wide enough to hold him, and hide him from sight in the leaves.

"What? You're just going to leave me down here? No way! You get down here or I'm joining you up there!" Naruto yelled while pulling one of the foxes off his ear. _Man these things need to chill out! No wonder the parents are out, I don't blame them!_

Gaara ignored the voice of his blond friend and tied the burlap bag on the branch, making a make shift hammock. Climbing inside he pushed the supplies he had in the bag over and lay back. The jars and pots were uncomfortable sleeping partners, but the herb made the sleeping arrangements more enjoyable. Gaara reached over and pulled out some food. Winter coming made his instincts crave more and more food. Hopefully they can get to a warmer climate soon. Or else he would fall into hibernation.

Naruto flopped around trying to escape the teeth of the kits. It went on for about ten more minutes before a wuffing sound came from the entrance of the den. The small foxes jumped and danced on Naruto when they heard the sound. The foxes yipped and "wow wow wowed", Naruto felt the earge to join the vocalization, but instead he kept quiet.

And from the entrance tunnel came two large bodies, amber eyes gleaming as they smelt the extra body in their home. The bigger of the two walked straight up to Naruto, its ears side ways, leering above the blond.

_Mom and Dad are home, great! Gaara if I die I'm going to rip your throat out!_ Naruto thought, sweat starting to build as the male fox emitted a throaty rattling sound, similar to a ratchet. The kits that were happy and playful before scampered away to their mother on the other side of the den. Naruto was alone with this one. And the large fox in front of him was getting angrier by the second.

Naruto's head raced for an answer, but instead, it seemed he already had the answer. He lowered his head and whined. It took a minute, but the large fox settled down and allowed the mother and kits to feed and relax. Naruto was nervous as the animals went about, so he stayed still and watched.

And before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

…**...**

Waking up was strange. He was surrounded by warm bodies, soft and breathing. Naruto felt one of the larger bodies rise and start to leave the den. Naruto took this opportunity to slip out of the other foxes grasp and crawl out of the den. The male fox stood by the front of the hole, waiting for Naruto to make his way up. Naruto pulled himself up and took a deep breath of the morning air. The fox stood, royal and proud, its fur a deep red with mud colored legs and a white underbelly. Its ears swiviled and his nose rose to sniff, Naruto copied and was surprised when he felt the fox walk by him, its body running past his legs.

And then it left, huffing a good bye it went off to search for food. Naruto felt almost, sad at the thought of leaving, it was as if leaving family. But he shook it off and looked up the tree to see the redhead sleeping soundly in a burlap hammock.

"Lazy bum." Naruto laughed and climbed up the tree. He shook the green eyed boy and laughed as it took a while to wake him up.

"Wow you must really be tired!" Naruto laughed as Gaara frowned and pushed him. Naruto stumbled and grabbed onto another branch.

"Not much of a morning bird are you?" Naruto watched as the boy untied the bag and jumped from the tree to the ground, seemingly unaffected by the height. Naruto followed and jumped down next to his friend.

"We need some water, come on." Gaara started off to the river, Naruto yawned and walk beside him.

"Are we going to walk all day today too?" Naruto asked, showing his dislike of all the walking.

"We aren't even halfway to our destination." Gaara explained.

"Awe man!" Naruto whined. _We had to be going at least three or four miles an hour yesturday, so we should be about thirty or forty miles from our last spot. And that spot was a few miles from the abandoned town, which was a ways from Konoha. Konoha being the center of the land of fire, we must be already in or close to the next land. And he is looking for a warmer climate besides Fire, which means we are either in Ame, Tani, Kusa, or Taki. If I could guess it would be Tani, in the River Country. It is on the border of Fire and leads to Wind. Wind also has a warm climate, usually warmer than even Fire in some places. _ Naruto concluded _Farther and farther away from home._

They found the river, it was a bit shallower here, but it looked just as clear and cool. Gaara fill up the water jar and drank some before handing it to Naruto who did the same.

"Can I get some food too, I'm starving. Oh yeah, and what was with you leaving me last night? I had to face this family of foxes and the dad looked like it was about to kill me!" Naruto grabbed Gaara's shirt and rattled him back and forth. Once he let go Gaara grabbed the last of the meat and handed some to Naruto and ate some himself.

"I couldn't go in, they would try to kill me. It was safer in the tree." Gaara explained while sitting down and leaning on a tree.

"So it was dangerous and you left me down there? Would you care if I was killed?" Naruto said angrily. Gaara looked up at Naruto, straightening out.

"You were perfectly fine. I knew they wouldn't harm you. And me being who I am I know I would have been killed, you would try to help, and they would attack you too. I don't mind trees, and you were safer in the den, it was the best solution. I didn't send you in there without thinking it through." Gaara spoke clearly, his voice completely gone of the tired morning grumbles. Naruto silently looked away and rubbed his neck. Gaara started to stand again and waited for Naruto to add anything.

"Well, ok. But they weren't that mean, I bet that you could have come too." Naruto's voice was soft, his eyes looked back at the river. The green eyes were too intense for him to think. There was a gravity around them, a center to the universe, and Naruto couldn't help but dismiss all his other accusations, deep down he knew that he wouldn't win. And in a way he was glad, the last thing he wanted was to have to leave the first friend he had made that was of his people, Gaara was...special.

"No, red foxes and raccoon dogs are natural enemies. If I were to enter the den, the two adults would attack, I would have been wounded, and blood is a very attracting smell. If I made it out alive, we would be found by wolves. And the wolf is both of our natural enemies. I apologize for not explaining before hand , I didn't mean for you to believe I was putting you in danger." Gaara's usually clear and soft voice was sincere.

"Oh, no you're right. I'm sorry for doubting, man." Naruto apologized. Gaara nodded and turned to start walking along the river path again, Naruto jumped and landed in step next to him.

"When you said that red foxes and raccoon dogs are natural enemies, what does that mean exactly?" Naruto asked. Gaara seemed to think for a moment.

"I guess it is important for you to know. It is a good place to start in our history I suppose." Naruto smiled and was excited to hear. Gaara saw this and looked at the stream instead. " All animals have natural prey and predators, common knowledge, but Shifters have an order also, and it is very similar to the animals we represent. The Shifters that I am aware of are the Raccoon Dogs, the Foxes, the Wolves, the Dogs, the Cats, various Rodents, several types of Birds like Hawks, Eagles, Owls, the Bears, the Rabbits, and the Badgers. And at the top are the Wolf Shifters, then the Bears, the Dogs, the Cats, the Eagles, the Owls, the Foxes, the Raccoon Dogs, the Badgers, and the Rodents. Your kind are above mine. But since the hunting increased, there are fewer and fewer of our kind. The ones hit the hardest were the Wolves, the Foxes, the Bears, and the Raccoon Dogs. Although the others were also targeted.

My predators are the Red Foxes, Eagles, Hawks, Owls, and as everyone else, the Wolves. You have similar predators, except your kind are also disliked by the Grey Foxes." Gaara explained, bending out of the way of a low hanging branch. Naruto almost ran into it, his mind working on the information he was given.

"So if we are enemies, why haven't you tried to kill me?" Naruto asked. Gaara laughed, it was soft, but real.

"We may be enemies, but we don't kill each other for existing. But we do have the instinctual drive of our animals. Most of us do not section our kind into power by species, some are a little old school, but only a few. Now a days almost all Shifters are hybrids. A pure Shifter is extremely valuable. Hybrids will have strange deformities of their animals. Say a Bird and Dog mate and have a child. That child could have one dog ear and one wing, or dog ears made of feathers. I once met an old Cat who was part Bear, on one cheek he had whisker marks but the other was bare, and his tail was bent in an odd angle. The hybrids live a normal life, only a few have health problems, but being bred pure means keeping the lineage of their animal alive." Gaara explained. Seeing a berry bush, he stopped and Naruto joined in picking the food. But when Gaara wasn't looking, Naruto would eat his hand full, even going as far as take some from the jar. Gaara saw this after a few minutes and smacked the blondes hand.

"So if I met a Grey Fox in the future he won't try to kill me?" Naruto asked, rubbing his hand.

"Well, I would be a bit careful." Gaara said, finding no more berries and resumed walking.

"But I thought you said that enemies aren't really enemies." Naruto retorted.

"The case between the Grey and Red foxes are different. A long time ago it was said that a single Red fox nearly killed off all Arctic foxes. The Grey foxes, having always been closely attached to the Arctic foxes, were outraged to hear the deaths of there friends, and so they declared war with the Red foxes. A brutal fight broke out, killing many of each kind. In the end the Wolves stepped in and stopped all the feuding. They captured the Red fox responsible, and both sides decided that it was fair to execute the murderer and make peace. But the Grey foxes held a grudge. As far as I know Red and Grey foxes rarely meet up, and if them come into contact, they usually do end up fighting. Unfortunately for the Red, Grey foxes are dominate." Gaara's ears were visable again, they flicked and listened for noise, after a minute they disappeared again.

"Dominate? I don't understand." Naruto questioned.

"Simply put, if you were to get into a fight with a Grey fox, you would lose." Gaara explained.

"Well that only goes by who has more skill. I'm sure I could take any Grey fox that tried to fight me." Naruto boasted.

Gaara's ears apeared once again and he stopped. Naruto was about to question, but Gaara raised his hand for him to stay quiet. Naruto swiveled his own ears, listening for what it was that Gaara was concerned about.

**Crunch **

_Shit! _

_Damn_

Gaara grabbed Naruto's arm and leaped away from the river path, the two sprinted through the forest, running at top speed. There was foot steps about fifty feet behind them, trying to keep up. But Gaara and Naruto had the advantage of speed. That is until they heard the sound of two sets of foot steps only ten feet behind them.

Gaara took a quick peek behind them, cursed and tried to speed up, almost pulling Naruto along. Naruto was about to look back also, but Gaara pulled on his arm so he couldn't.

_Damn, I didn't think they would be so quick. And using Dogs no less, how humiliating. We can't outrun these Dogs, the best bet would be to get into the trees, but it will slow us down. Damn, damn, damn! _ Gaara growled and sped up, Naruto matched his speed, but the foot steps were getting closer and closer.

"Naruto." Gaara said, not letting his face leave the path ahead. One mistake could lead to them both being caught.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, his voice a little strained in worry. No one had ever out run him like this. Only a jounin or Kakashi had bested him before. But what ever was chasing them now, could keep up, and in only a few moments, them might be caught.

"We're going into the trees, in three..." Gaara counted down, Naruto widened his eyes.

"What?" Naruto yelled

"Two." Gaara counted down again.

"But I'm not that gr-" Naruto started.

"THREE!" And on that both Gaara and Naruto leaped and pulled them selves onto a branch. Growls came from their chasers, as they climbed higher in the tree. Naruto spared a glace at the two at the bottom of the tree. They looked like regular people, maybe twenty years old, but in closer inspection they had pointed dog ears and thin curved tails.

"Grey Hounds, come on we have to move!" Gaara grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him to the next tree. Gaara seemed very confident in the trees, his nails kept him steady and when he jumped from branch to branch his tail would become visible. Naruto wasn't very good at hiding his tail or ears, and so far hadn't practiced but only once.

The two Dog Shifters raced under the trees, the hunter still trying to keep up, but it was clear he was tiring. Naruto and Gaara leaped as fast as they could, ducking under other branches and keeping balenced on the one below. Gaara was fast and graceful in his tree hopping, while Naruto was clumsy and not confident in his footing.

_Duck, duck, get ready, jump, jump, jump, grab branch, let go, jump, woah!, come one we gotta go faster! _Naruto jumped awkwardly, causing Gaara's hand to be ripped from his arm, Naruto lost balance .

_No!_

Naruto!

"Awooooooooooooooo!"


	19. Puddles of Blood

**I was actually holding my breath writing the chase scene in the last chapter. Sorry if people were angry that I ended it there, haha, I just had a feeling it would be a good place to end and have a cliff hanger. And if I am correct, I think last chapter was my longest one yet! At over 3,500 words, wow! Thank you all for reading this far! **

…**...**

_~ Last Chapter ~_

_Duck, duck, get ready, jump, jump, jump, grab branch, let go, jump, woah!, come one we gotta go faster! Naruto jumped awkwardly, causing Gaara's hand to be ripped from his arm, Naruto lost balance ._

_No!_

_Naruto!_

"_Awooooooooooooooo!" _

…_..._

Naruto's heart dropped as his foot slipped from the branch. His hands flew out to catch a branch, but he was pushed and smacked to his side from other branches on the tree. The tree was tall, but had thin branches, each one would snap under Naruto's weight.

Naruto tumbled down face first, his hands useless at catching branches protected his face, and before he could yell for help, he was groaning as his head and back hit the ground. Arms flew to grab his hair and neck, another pair grabbed his arms and legs. Naruto kicked and struggled to be free from the Dog's grasps. The Shifter's growled and dragged Naruto from the ground and kept trying to keep the Fox still.

Gaara jumped jumped down from the tree and onto the shoulders of one of the Dogs, and in a flash he bad bitten off one of the Dogs ears. The Dog yowled and cursed, his arms trying to throw the redhead off his back. Naruto now had his legs and arms free, but the other Dog still had his hair and ears. Naruto's claws retracted and flew at the Dog's face, the Shifter ignored the deep cuts and clasp both his hands on Naruto's throat.

"Dammit Mato get this shit off me!" The Dog yelled, still trying to get Gaara off him. But Mato ignored the plea and continued his strangling of Naruto. Who was viciously clawing the hands around his thoat. His eyes were bleeding into red, his pupil morphing into a black slit. His mouth opened wide, his teeth elongated, his nails grew longer, and his whisker marks darkened.

"Hey there pretty kitty, nice of you to show your face, haha." The Dog Mato chuckled and squeezed harder on the blonde's throat, not enough to snap, but enough to cut off all passageway for oxygen.

"Mato-" **Gurgle...** Gaara wiped his mouth, pushing the body of the Dog off of him and running over to the one strangling Naruto. Naruto's red menacing eyes where glowing red, but his eyelids were slowly closing. The Dog Mato was laughing and shacking the limp Naruto. Gaara growled and launched himself onto the last Dog. His eyes melted into gold in his flight, his nails growing and glimmered in the morning sun. His tail and ears appeared, and he roared, his fangs as long as daggers.

Mato turned at the roar and caught a glimpse of red before his head was ripped from his shoulders. The heavy mass cluncked to the forest floor and rolled for a moment. The body slumped and showered blood on the blond. Gaara stood and turned to see the hunter ten feet away, his gun poised and pointed straight at Gaara's head. The redhead turned and face the man, his face splitting into a crazed smile. His teeth dripping of blood and flesh. His golden eyes challenging the man to shoot.

The hunter lowered his gun and slowly started to back up, Gaara opened his mouth wide and laughed loud and crazed, his hands flexing as he advanced on the shacking man, he could hear the whimpers of the pitiful man, now only five feet from him.

"Please! Pl-please! I didn't know! Please I'm s-sorry! I'm leaving! Please just let me leave!" The hunter quivered and tried to back up faster, but Gaara just laughed and walked up faster, licking his lips. All manners of gentility was gone. No humanity in his advancements, he was in all sense of the word, an animal.

Blood dripped from his claws, making a trail on the green carpet. The hunter had dropped his gun and put his hands in front of his in defeat. Gaara's ears were deaf to his pleas, his thoughts falling on the best way to kill the man and how to make him scream.

Gaara appeared on the man, his mouth wide and claws ready to shread through the man's flesh and rib bone.

"...Gaara?" A soft voice coughed out.

Gaara's golden eyes widened, making the hunter flinch and turn to run. Gaara's eyes narrowed and pulled his head back, seconds away from attacking the hunter. The sight of the fully grown man cowering away from a boy would be comical if in any other situation.

"Ah, cough...Ga-Gaara?" Naruto called, trying to pull himself from the tree trunk. A heavy mass weighed down his lower half, a warm liquid dripping down his face, the blond raised his hand and touched the strange warmth.

Red

The color was vibrant and festered on his palm. As if burnt Naruto yanked his hand away from sight, rubbing the substance from his hand on the grass and scrubbing it off his face. Naruto grasp the tree behind him and dragged his body from beneath the decapitated Dog.

Gaara watched his friend's scramble from the blood and mangled body. His tight and mad features slowly loosened. Looking back at the sniveling hunter, Gaara growled and kicked the man, who in return leaped from his crouched position and ran as fast as he could to get away from the Shifters. Leaving his Dogs without a second thought.

Gaara turned and saw Naruto breathing deeply and holding his throat, his eyes not looking at the ground. Gaara calmed his beating heart, breathing deep and slow, and his eyes flickered shut. His sharp fangs and claws shrunk back, and when he opened his eyes they were returned to their pure emerald green.

After gaining control of himself, Gaara ran over to Naruto and helped him create space from the corpse. Naruto leaned on the redhead, happy not to have the sight of blood pooling below him. They walked for a few minutes with Naruto's arm around Gaara's shoulder. Slowly making their way to the river they had just run from. Gaara sniffed the air and changed directions to a bit farther up the river, keeping a distance from the clearing. It was a thirty minute walk, but for half the time Naruto slowed them down. He was dizzy from his bruised throat which made him receive little oxygen and take less breaths.

Naruto rubbed and tried to soothe his throat, but it was taking longer to heal than usual. But his mind was more stuck on the though that he had messed up and it almost killed them both. Naruto had put there lives on the line and to make it worse he hadn't even put up a good fight!

_I was so useless! Ugh! I nearly killed us!...I just had to slip. Stupid! Gaara was able to take out both of them! All on his own, while I was struggling to just pry the grip loose on my throat. I...I thought I was so much more stronger than this! No one else near my age in the village could out run me, I was easily one of the smartest in our grade, and Kakashi and the old man were helping me train. I should be amazing! But those two guys were so strong and fast...I just slowed Gaara down._

Gaara checked around the clearing for a few minutes, searching for a human scent or predator that could be lurking beyond sight. But the only thing abnormal in the air was the putrid stench of all the blood that had sunk into the boy's clothes, dried and stained. Gaara glared at the large red blotches, angered that his nice brown cloak, shirt, and pants had been soiled with the damned blood from the dregs of all Shifter pride. A Shifter living as a pet. Bowing and kneeling before the ones who hunted and killed their own kind by the thousands. It was the worse possible end for a Shifter.

_I would rather kill myself before becoming a pet!_ Gaara thought as he told Naruto he would be right back.

"I need to get the bag, I dropped it back at the river." Gaara told Naruto.

"You want me to wait?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Gaara turned and walked out of the clearing in the forest. Naruto's ears perked and folded down.

"Would it be bad if I came along too?" Naruto asked standing and walking a few steps forward, waiting for what Gaara would say. The red head thought for a minute, but nodded. Naruto smiled and ran to walk beside Gaara.

"Usually hunters will keep apart and separate, there shouldn't be any other in the area, but we shouldn't put down our guards." Gaara instructed, Naruto nodded and looked around for any movements in the trees as they walked.

"Listen, I know I wasn't much help...and I'm sorry that I-" Naruto tried to explain before he was cut off

"It was as much my fault as it was yours. We both were caught by surprise." Gaara dismissed the conversation, but Naruto wanted to get his feeling out, and so he continued.

"No, I was slow in running, I was even slower in the trees! And then I fell and was almost killed and you had to save me and you could have been killed too!" Naruto breathed and found that speaking for that long without breathing was a bad idea. His face was red as he slowly started to sunk in more air.

"Well its not that abnormal. I could tell that you had just come in to your full powers. The change is tough and takes a while to get accustom to. Plus unfortunately for Foxes, it is almost August, some of your power and mind are focused on other things." Gaara stepped along a patch of rocks, but ventured off when a patch of sand was near. Naruto noticed that the Raccoon Dog loved to walk on sand when ever the opportunity came, and he would down a fraction to prolong the time on the small particles.

"So, it wasn't just me, I don't just suck all of a second! Wait...so what if its August?" Naruto's cheer and excitement came back full force, and the quick change to curiousity fit his character perfectly, Gaara couldn't help but laugh and ruffle the blond locks of his friend.

"You don't have to worry for a while." Gaara laughed and looked ahead at the sun as it raised into the sky, marking the official start of the day. Before it was a red dawn, then orange, but now it was a pure fire like yellow, and blooming a clear blue. Gaara smiled.

_Just like Naruto_

…...

Kakashi had gather a group of three that were willing to search for Naruto. It was a select group chosen by the Hokage, for those of which would be understanding of the "situation at hand" as the old man put it.

The group was lead by Kakashi, out of the five he had the highest authority, he knew the target well, but most importantly he had an idea as to who they were up against and how to go about the plan.

The other three were Crow, a capable assassin, Hawk, a tracker, and Goose, weaponry.

They searched the streets of Konoha for clues. Hawk found a trail and lead the group out of the village and then ran for most of the night. But sleep was vital for them to stay focused, so they had to pitch camp and wait until morning. Kakashi was completely against the thought of stopping, knowing each minute was a minute Naruto could be suffering, but settled down and slept a few hours.

On the second day there had been rain, and most of the trail was gone, but Kakashi seemed to have a feeling on which way to go, and as leader, the others followed.

Kakashi was relentless, his usual calm and carefree atmosphere was gone. His eyes were set, jaw always tight, nose in the wind. He was serious and only talked when it pertained to the mission.

"The wind is bare today, means the cold is coming in fast. Its going to be a tough winter, I can feel it." Hawked told to no one in particular. His voice was casual, yet still had a serious undertone. It was a warning he hoped the others would understand, and it seemed they did.

"It is still early, we have at least a month and a half before anything too cold hits." Goose replied, her voice cocky, and nonchalant. She spent her time twirling her various knives while walking, a few times aiming at low branches or tree trunks near by. But instead of leaving them there she would walk over and pull them from the bark, and from this a cycle started. Twirl, toss, grab, twirl again.

"It may be so for Fire, but this direction leads us to another land, and that means that it could get colder faster." Hawk replied, defending his comment on the other. Goose snorted.

"That may be true if we weren't heading to west, which takes us to Wind, and as far as I know, Wind has a similar weather to Fire, sometimes hotter. There are deserts and little tree coverage, the winter would be late, coming late January maybe. Idiot." Goose laughed as Hawk's head fell in defeat.

"I agree with Hawk." Crow commented. So far he had hardly spoken, only a few short discussions here and there.

"What?" Goose was stunned. "Why? He was completely off!"

"No, not entirely." Crow...well he just said it, his voice cold and critical, but held a still human touch.

"What? You bunch are loony." Goose dismissed the two's agreement on the time of winter, and resumed her cycle. Twirl, toss, grab, and twirl again.

_No, winter is coming fast, it seems that there will be a steep drop in tempurature soon, I can feel it. This isn't good. The harsher conditions will slow us down, and if in the chance Naruto is on his own, it reduses his survival rate. He may have the knowledge of various situations a ninja could be forced into, but he hasn't been out of the walls since he was knee high. And with just coming into his powers, being young in age, and on top of that a pure bred Red Fox. Things don't look very good. I need to find him fast. _ Kakashi picked up his pace, the other three in the group saw the change and ran a bit faster too.

"I don't know, I mean its only half way into August." Goose mumbled.

_August too. Oh Naruto, I am so sorry, my first few minutes of being a father and this happens._

…...

Gaara and Naruto found the sack of food untouched. Quickly the two cleaned themselves off from the dried blood. Naruto scrubbed vigorously, flakes of now brown material flowed down the river, spoiling the water. Naruto rubbed all over himself until he was red and had lost a layer of skin. Gaara took his time and watched the brown water float down the river. Some of the stains came out from their clothing, but not all. Naruto ripped off all the red and brown blotches on his clothes. Gaara turned, almost with a worried expression.

"If you rip your clothes like that there will be holes. And with winter coming soon, you will freeze, leave the stains. We ca just find new cloth later." Gaara dunked his clothes one last time and wrung out the water. His pants didn't have much blood on them, so he only cleaned them a bit.

"Then I'll freeze." Naruto stated. Gaara frowned.

"Are you afraid of blood?" Gaara asked seriously.

"No...I...only...when its...a lot of it." Naruto whispered. Gaara softened.

"I can stitch the holes. You may rip out the stains." Gaara stepped out of the river and looked around for anything suspicious. Naruto smiled and jumped out of the water also. He nodded to the red head and handed him his shirt and pants.

"Thank you." Naruto said to Gaara.

"It's nothing." He said, ripping the bottom of his cloak into shreds. He sat and pulled out a spool of thread from the burlap bag behind him. Naruto watched as he carved a twig sharp enough to poke through the burlap material. And there right next to the river Gaara sewed patches in Naruto's once blood stained shirt and pants.

"Thank you." Naruto said once again, his eyes watching the trees, ears listening for any movement.

"You've said that." Gaara replied.

"No...Thank you for not asking about...why...why only a lot of blood." Naruto's eyes were tired, but his stance was ready to pounce at the drop of a dime.

Gaara stopped in his sewing for a moment, he turned his head to Naruto, locking eyes.

"When the time is right. But that time will not be of my choosing, only you." Gaara looked back at the clothes and finished his patch work.

Naruto nodded and returned to his watch.

…...

The two young Shifters set off after a few minutes of repairing clothes. Gaara walked faster and faster through out the day. Naruto was always a step behind, and thankfully his throat started to feel a little better by late noon time. They ate a few squirrels Gaara caught by a few well aimed stones, and walked on and on and on. Naruto had a hard time trying to keep himself occupied.

So he started humming. With no real tune in mind.

"HHHMMM. HMM, Ha Hummm Heee MMM M M, HH , MH HUM HMMMhhhh HU! Hooo HUM HUH hmmmmm heee..."

"Stop that." Gaara sliced through his humming.

"HUUUMMMM HA HUMMM HHHHEEE HA HUH HMMMMMMM. HUU, hhmm...

**Smack**

"Owww! Gaara you didn't have to hit me!" Naruto grumbled and rubbed his head.

"Be glad I didn't kill you instead."

…**...**

**Okay! So I have Midterms this week and may be a bit slow on updating. Sorry grades are important too.**

**I am also thinking of editing my previous chapters and re-writing some, I will notify when I have done so.**

**Thank you all for reading so far, I hope you will stick around for more of the fun :)**


	20. Ebony Wings

**Special love to my reviewers!**

_**TidrezzTail**_** ~ Its always a joy to read your observations and complements! I wish I could answer you, but you have to read more if you want to find out, sorry! Hopefully it goes to your liking!**

_**Wolf West**_** ~ Welcome to the story! I'm glad to have a reader like you! I will try my best :)**

**And now on with the story!**

…**...**

"_Stop that." Gaara sliced through his humming._

"_HUUUMMMM HA HUMMM HHHHEEE HA HUH HMMMMMMM. HUU, hhmm..._

_**Smack**_

"_Owww! Gaara you didn't have to hit me!" Naruto grumbled and rubbed his head._

"_Be glad I didn't kill you."_

…**...**

_Hm, quiet for once...its...not as nice as I remember._ Gaara thought as he and Naruto huried to get settled for the night. Most of the day went by in silence, besides a few questions Naruto just had to ask. Silence was something that Gaara once treasured, but this one was different, a quiet he wasn't used to.

Naruto's bruises around his neck made speech almost impossible, he remained silent as a ghost, and at some points Gaara had to turn around and make sure the boy was still there. The red head knew that Naruto wished to talk more, and was depressed at his injuries, blaming himself. Gaara didn't like this silence, it was too heavy to deal with.

The sun was still high enough to give off light, but soon it would turn red and seep into the earth. Gaara and Naruto couldn't find a den, so Gaara chose a large tree a half mile from the river. But just as he was about to tell Naruto to climb, he suddenly realized it wouldn't be a good idea.

_For now it will have to be the ground. Foxes aren't meant for the tree's anyway._ Gaara sighed and flopped on the ground.

"We need a fire." Gaara spoke, Naruto turned to his voice and nodded, wincing a bit.

"Hey Gaara." Naruto voiced as the green eyed boy was laying out the food. Said boy looked up.

"You don't have to speak if its straining." Gaara voiced.

"I'm not a baby, its not that bad." Naruto reasured. Gaara knew it still must have hurt, the Fox was just trying to look strong. "And I just wanted ask if we were sleeping on the ground tonight."

"Yes." Gaara said.

"Why? That's not very safe, we should climb a tree and sleep there instead." Naruto helped Gaara grab a few small sticks for the fire.

Gaara looked thoughtful, Naruto raised an eye brow and waited for a reply.

"I thought you wouldn't want to climb tree after this morning." Gaara said, piling the small pile of sticks together.

"What...? Ah...well, thanks but, I'm ok with sleeping in trees. Its a lot better than the ground, and I used to do it a lot when I was a kid. Its too bad that I fell, but I'm a ninja, I get over things fast." Naruto smiled and gave Gaara a thumbs up, laughing at his friends serious face.

"..." Gaara said nothing, but let a small smile light his face.

Naruto and Gaara took out the small earnings they had for dinner, Naruto's mouth watered at the sight of the small river trout wrapped in the salty paper. Gaara bit off the head and sliced the pieces of skin and scale off the trout with his sharp nails. And once all prepared he looked at the blue eyes bursting with the enthusiasm of hunger, in translation, Naruto's face too close to the uncooked fish.

"We need fire." Gaara told Naruto, moving the meal away from the drooling boy.

"So do you have matches?" Naruto asked, wiping his mouth. Gaara stared at him, his eyes pooling in question.

"I think it is time for your next lesson." Gaara spoke clearly.

"What? Starting fires?" Naruto asked. Shocked to see Gaara nod. "Seriously?"

"Every Shifter can control their element. Yours is fire." Gaara's eyes were firm and unchanging, watching as Naruto absorbed the new information.

"Hey Gaara, how do you know so much? I mean, you told me your family abandoned you out here all alone." Naruto asked. Gaara broke eye contact for a moment, then turned back to the blond.

"I told you about the nomads. But most of my knowledge came from the old Cat. He wanted me to know everything he knew." Gaara explained, his voice deeper and more hushed than normally.

"Why?" Naruto asked. Gaara paused.

"He was an old Cat, wanted to pass on his knowledge I suppose. He used to tell me that without knowledge, we would truly turn into animals. But his knowledge was mostly theories, stories, and the history of our people. He taught me for about a year, then died." Gaara told.

_Ah man, poor Gaara. I know how loosing someone important feels. It must have been tough, and yet he speaks like it was nothing...You don't have to be so strong Gaara...let out some emotion...Its starting to make me feel like a wuss._ Naruto thought.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said softly, looking to his hands, head bowed.

"There is nothing to apologize for, it was long ago and he was an old Cat. Now more importantly you should start, the sun is going down." Gaara explained to the blond who slowly realized what he meant.

"Ok, how do I do it?" Naruto asked. "Wait, if every Shifter has this than what is yours?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"I am the element of Sand. I can not exactly tell what to do, you are the element of Fire, and each element is called differently. The only thing to do is try and find it, feel it, and let it out." Gaara explained, scratching the back of his head, just below his invisible ear.

"That's it?" Naruto asked, hoping for a wise, long and detailed explanation, but instead he got "just try". Oh, well.

Naruto closed his eyes and felt for an energy in his body. Starting from his feet, then his core, his arms, fingers, head, and heart...The world was warm, he could smell the grass and plants. He heard the soft and almost nonexistent sound of the red heads breathing. His fox ears twitched and listened to all the sounds around him...So in short he couldn't focus on finding the "something" that he had to grasp and let out.

"...I can't find it..." Naruto, exhaled loudly.

Gaara blinked a few times then got up, placing the fish on the ground he grabbed a few stones then walked back to his spot.

"I thought as much. It is normal, but while we are walking tomorrow you have to try and feel for your fire." Gaara sat back on the ground and started striking the rocking together, creating sparks with each smack.

Naruto watched the collision of the two stones, listening to the scrape and audible ignition of friction into energy. The embers flying from the rocks caught Naruto's wandering blue eyes and held there attention.

_Huh...weird..._ Naruto watched as the embers lit the twigs and a small flame was grown amidst the brown dead branches.

They cooked the small trout and talk idly about Shifter's, the forest, and where they headed next. Naruto noticed Gaara's glutinous eating, sucking in all the food in sight. Naruto watched as he emptied the last jar of nuts all by himself. The blond looked down at the rest of his ration and handed it to the green eyed boy, who at the moment was licking the taste of nuts off his fingers.

"Here, I am not really hungry today." Naruto smiled whe the boy grabbed the food and scarfed down the food.

"We need to move faster. We leave early tomorrow, before the sun." Gaara said, wiping his mouth and throwing dirt over the fire. He dug a hole a few feet away and buried the burnt sticks. After completely concealing the evidence of a fire, the two climbed into the densest area of the tree and settled down for the night.

"Good night, Gaara." Naruto called out.

"We have to be quiet." Gaara said quietly. Naruto pouted and crossed his arms.

"Good night, Naruto." Gaara said after a few seconds of telling the boy to keep quiet.

…**...**

The lurker smiled as he saw his quarry climb the tree. The fire they had built was well hidden, but a waste of time. The predator didn't have to scrounge for clues, he was already there. Just a few yards away from the tree the two boys were currently resting in.

_**Oh naïve little kitties...just because you can climb a tree doesn't mean you're safe. **_The man laughed and crept through the bushes, slowly until he made it to the tree. He set a brown mesh bag on the ground and pulled out a small hand gun. It was sleek and shined under the moon light. The lurker grinned and aimed the gun at one of the two boys hidden in the orange foliage. It was dark, but the man had come prepared, with goggles that allowed him to see in the dark. He pulled back the safety, a click, and then prepared to fire.

But the click was enough noise to grab one of the boy's attention. His head flew up and he turn to find the source of the click. The lurker's smile faded, he aimed the gun quickly at the now awake boy and shot two quiet rounds.

The only sound of the gun was a muffled whisp as the bullets flew through the air and hit their mark. The boy grunted and pulled the fuzzy barbs out of his arm, a few drops of blood ran down from the punctures. He felt light headed, but shook his head and bolted to his silently sleeping friend. The man on the ground smiled once again and shot two bullets at the other boy.

"Naruto!" Gaara bellowed, reaching his uninjured arm out to the boy who milliseconds away from being shot. Gaara had only been ten feet away in the tree from the boy, but as his vision started becoming hazy, those feet were miles.

**Whisp! Whisp!**

The bullets flew straight at the slumbering blond. And before Gaara could reach, had plunged them selves right into the neck of the blue eyed boy.

"Yelp!" Naruto screamed as his bruised neck was stabbed out of no where. His hand flew to his neck, and ripping the foreign object from his throat, he heard a loud chuckle. Gaara was climbing through the tree to get to him, but Naruto was having a hard time picking which Gaara was the right one, because there was four!

Naruto heard Gaara yelling at him, but couldn't focus.

"Wha? Gah-ra...I can't..." Naruto started climbing through the branches to his friend, but it was like a dream. Gaara was pulling him to run, but Naruto couldn't move if he wanted to. Gaara threw the boy onto his shoulder and jumped to the next tree. The man below laughed and laughed, walking leisurely in the shadows of the trees that Gaara was carrying Naruto through.

"Times up." The lurker cackled.

Gaara huffed, only having made it to the next tree, before his eye lids fell shut. His shoulders slumped, Naruto's body fell with a thump into the net of branches. Gaara shuddered, his body and mind numb, he opened his eyes one last time.

And there right in front of him and Naruto was a cascading curtain of ebony. It was a quick peek before Gaara followed Naruto into the dark. The lurker was no longer laughing.

…**...**

"-king sack of useless meat. So annoying..." A mumbled string of curses was what woke Gaara up. He jumped to his feet.

He was in a brightly lit room, he squinted his eyes and rubbed at the pain. He heard a very familiar laugh, Naruto's, and it seemed to be at his reaction to the light. But when he opened his eyes once again, he saw...black hair...with coal eyes on a very pale face.

"His name is Sasuke! He rescued us last night and brought us to his house!" Naruto smiled cheerfully as he loudly ate a bowl of cereal with milk. Gaara turned his head back to the pale faced boy who was glaring at the blond. Most likely for the noise he was making with his mouth and the mess.

"Ok, you're awake, now get the f-ck out of my house. Dammit you stupid Fox stop eating all my cereal! God just get out already." The boy was bitter and pulled the box of cereal away from the whining blond and putting it away in a cupboard. Naruto pouted, but smiled and slurped down the sugar infected milk that was left in his bowl. Sasuke grumbled and glared at the back of Naruto's head.

"Last night, how." Gaara asked, getting up and walking next to Naruto. Sasuke made a noise of displeasure, but pulled out a chair and sat down in one of the other chairs at the table Naruto was eating his cereal. Gaara sat down also.

"I just happened to by passing by and decided to help out." The black haired boy grumbled and glared at the blond in front of him. "How do you put up with that thing. I would have sliced its throat long ago." Naruto choked on his breakfast.

"Why? Crows have never been known for caring about others." Gaara showed his distrust by narrowing his eyes and lacing venom in his soft and calm voice.

"I could say the same about you." Sasuke sneered and looked at Naruto. "Raccoons and Foxes aren't exactly allies." The boy stood from the table and yanked the bowl of left over milk from Naruto's hands.

"Awe come on! I wasn't finished yet!" Naruto cried as his bowl was thrown into a sink, the few spoon fills of milk washed down the drain. Naruto crossed his arms, glaring at the ebony haired boy who had just thrown away perfectly good milk.

"So annoying. Well I explained didn't I? Leave." Sasuke leaned against his sink and watched as the red head stood from his seat.

"How did you get this place Sasuke?" Naruto asked, still sitting, and had decided to forget about the milk incident.

"Doesn't matter, you're both leaving." Sasuke ground out coldly. Naruto wasn't satisfied with that answer, so he uncrossed his arms and tried again.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked, looking out a window above the sink.

"Not far from where you were before, so you better leave soon or else that man will find you. And so help me if that man comes looking for you two here I will hunt you down and peck out your eyes before slowly killing you." Sasuke said evilly.

Gaara nodded and walked to the door a few feet away, he turned and waited for Naruto to come.

"Naruto." Gaara called at the boy who was still seated at the table.

"Sasuke?" The blond asked.

"What?" The boy snapped."

"Do you want to come with us maybe?" Naruto looked at Gaara then back at the pale faced boy. The boy's face seemed to relax, before crunching and he snarled.

"No, why would I travel with you two when you are being chased by a hunter. And not to mention you are the most annoying animal I have ever come across! I would commit suicide before going with you two idiots." The boy huffed and turned to face the cupboards. Naruto looked down, but stood from the table and walked over to Gaara.

"Well, if you're ever "just passing" by again, you're welcome to join us." Naruto smiled widely and waved to the Crow as both boys walked out of the small house.

…**...**

"It was useless to tell him to join." Gaara told Naruto as they found the river path again and had started walking.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Sasuke is really lonely at that house all by himself. I could tell, it was written in his eyes." Naruto said reassuringly. Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow in question.

"I bet he joins us before the sunsets this very day!" Naruto smiled and laughed.

_Naruto...huh. We lost all our supplies last night, so we have to get food for tonight._ Gaara thought as they continued walking, through the forest. Naruto smiled and sang a lyricless song as they walked. Gaara was about to smack the boy for being to noisy, but at turning to face the boy, he lost the will.

Naruto's singing was...different from his humming, it actually was...enjoyable. Gaara saw that the meeting with Sasuke was something more for Naruto, he was smiling brighter and seemed happier than Gaara had seen the boy. Perhaps it was the food the boy had been given? Or that he slept in a human-made shelter for the first time in about a week...No, it was something Gaara couldn't place.

"Naruto, what do you think of the Crow?" Gaara asked, facing the forest in front of him. Naruto stopped in his singing and smiled, looking at the sky.

"He reminds me of someone I miss." Naruto ran ahead of Gaara and told him to hurry up.

"Come on slow-poke!" Naruto called. Gaara smirked and flew into the forest at top speed. Naruto laughed at the challenge and ran beside the red head.

…**...**

The sun gave an eerie red haze that evening. Sasuke had never been a very superstitious person, but he could not dismiss the shiver he felt as he locked the doors in his home. The boy huffed and and went into his room and slammed the door. Sasuke rumpled his sheets and climbed into his bed, laying his head down on the pillow, the crow stared at the ceiling. He couldn't let himself fall asleep just yet.

**Creak**

Sasuke leaped from the bed, his feet padding across the hard wood flooring, grasping the window and yanking it open. The window was only a few feet from the ground, so Sasuke had no problem jumping out the opening and dashing for cover. He was being watched in that house and he knew it.

_Damn rats loured a hunter straight towards me! Oh when I find them I am going to throttle that dumb blond! Naruto that idiot! _Sasuke ran for a few minutes, and when the branches ended in a clearing a pair of ebony feathered wings appeared on his back. The appendages stretched out and caught the wind, carrying the body into the night air. Sasuke soared high, but kept close enough to the canopy that he could spot his targets easily.

…**...**

"Hey Gaara can we stop now?" Naruto asked, his upper body slumped forward. The two boys had been walking throughout the entire night.

"No. We are almost to our destination, and with a hunter right behind us, we have no time for stopping." The Raccoon Dog was always more energetic in the night, but after having a very tiring day the boy would love to stop and rest. But this was no time for stopping. Gaara pushed the boy to keep up.

"But its so late. We will be too tired to walk tomorrow, its safer to sleep." Naruto grumbled.

"It would be normally, but with that skilled hunter searching for us, stopping without putting a lot of distance between us could lead to us being killed. We keep walking." Gaara spoke clearly.

Naruto yawned and kept his pace with his friend.

"Stupid night owl." Naruto whispered, his ears bent back and swished his tail in anger.

"As if, damn Racoon would piss himself if he flew an inch above a tree line." A voice laughed from over the two boy's heads.

Naruto smiled and waved at the descending boy with black wings that sprouted from his back. Gaara glared and pulled Naruto away from the Crow as it landed.

"Sasuke! You came!" Naruto called out.

"Shut that mouth you're too loud." The pale boy shushed the blond and turned his attention to the green eyes that were glaring at him. "That hunter was at my house thanks to you two." Sasuke told Gaara, his hands in his pockets.

"So you fled?" Gaara asked with a hint of a mocking tone. Sasuke bared his teeth and flashed his wings.

"Because of you two!" The black haired boy spat. Gaara turned and started his walking once again.

"Well, we're glad you came!" Naruto grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him to start walking. Sasuke flapped his wings once more and then curled them into his body. Naruto watched as the wings disappeared. Sasuke was wearing a deep blue shirt, but now the back had two large holes. Naruto laughed.

"You're gonna freeze with holes in your shirt." Naruto told Sasuke. The boy smirked and flapped his invisable wings.

"I'm not going to freeze moron. My entire back is covered." Sasuke yanked on the blonds tail.

"Ow!" Naruto yelped. Baring his fangs and swiping his claws at the smirk the ebony haired boy sported.

"I'd be more worried about yourself Fox. That rag won't keep you warm in the night wind." Naruto stuck out his tongue and ran to walk next to Gaara.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told him to join." Naruto whispered. Gaara kept walking forward without answering.

"I heard that idiot." Sasuke sneered.

"Good!" Naruto retorted.

"Ugh" Gaara groaned.

…**...**

**Wow longest chapter yet!**

**And I saw some great news today too, that this story is featured in a community! Yay!**

**Special Special thanks to ~ Connectfire611 ~ for adding my story to its very first community!**


	21. Desert Heat

**I am very sorry about the wait! I had so many midterms, tests, projects, and class recommendations to get! I also started another story ( sorry for putting this story off because of that) that has been pretty popular. Thank you all for reading!**

**~~~REVIEWERS!~~~**

_**flaming rose **_**~ Thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm glad you liked the story so far. And don't worry there will be plenty more chapters. And for your cat problem- Sorry I got nothing :) **

_**TigrezzTail **_**~ Yes I am a big Sasuke fan! I was looking for a good place to let him join in and felt that last chapter was perfect! And unfortunately, no, Sasuke didn't take out the hunter all by himself. (As much as he wished he could) Sasuke grabbed Gaara and Naruto and flew off, dodging the bullets of the hunter. But of course the weight was a lot for Sasuke, so they stopped a few times, but eventually made it to Sasuke's house. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter :)**

_**grandshadowseal **_** ~ Hey welcome back! Its always nice to hear a familiar name! I've never heard of "Anima", so I decided to look it up and I LOVED IT! I read it the entire weekend! Great story! Thank you for telling me! And thank you for the review!**

**I also drew (as best I could) a cover for the story! Its a bit cut-off, but I think it looks ok!**

**Ok! Now on with the story! ~ Naruto is not mine~**

…**...divide line...very important...**

_**~ Last Chapter ~**_

"_I'd be more worried about yourself,Fox. That rag won't keep you warm in the night wind." Naruto stuck out his tongue and ran to walk next to Gaara._

"_Maybe I shouldn't have told him to join." Naruto whispered. Gaara kept walking forward without answering._

"_I heard that idiot." Sasuke sneered._

"_Good!" Naruto retorted._

"_Ugh" Gaara groaned._

…**...**

They had finally made it. The trio had stumbled all through the night, but had successfully made it out of the forest, and into a small town on the southern end of Suna. The dense wooden area had transformed into a desert with plentiful oases. The night seemed to freeze the very air, and the boys were afraid that they would were too late and would be caught in a blizzard. But the chill was just an average temperature for the desert landscape that they had just come upon.

The sun was just breaking the horizon, bringing warmth again to the land. The group soon found a small town surrounding an oasis. The entrance was unguarded and no one was on the streets yet. Gaara and Sasuke quickly pulled Naruto behind two conjoined stone buildings.

"Woah! Hey, what are we doing back here? Lets go look around!" Naruto asked as he was dragged.

"Hold him still." Gaara told Sasuke, who nodded and turned to the confused blond. "I don't trust you yet. Don't move." Gaara turned and walked out from the buildings and turned down the empty street. Naruto tried to catch up to Gaara, but was held back by Sasuke's arm.

"Hey Sasuke let me by." Naruto asked, pulling on the arm to let go of him. Sasuke kept a stone face and watched the space where Gaara had left.

"Stop struggling Naruto, he's getting something. Your precious rat will be back soon." Sasuke bit out.

"Something?" Naruto questioned, pausing in his struggles to listen to the taller boy.

"Yeah, so just sit and wait." Sasuke grumbled, Naruto sighed and rested his head against the wall of the building. His eyes were so heavy he began to fall asleep standing up. The long night of walking left him at the end of his strength. And added to his lack of sleep, it made perfect sense that his unconscious body quickly hit the ground.

"Dammit Fox, only you would fall asleep standing up, and after only one night without sleep. Big baby." Sasuke cursed as he pulled the blond's face out of the dirt and leaned it against the stone wall. He rubbed beneath his eyes attempting to massage away the bags. This wasn't the only night Sasuke had gone without sleep, in fact it had been two years since his last night of peaceful sleep. The black haired boy snarled and dropped his head hard against the wall.

The frozen air of the night sizzled and smoked in the rays of the sun. The once cool land blazed as the sun heated the sand.

"God damn desert. Freezes your balls off the second the sun sets and gives you heat stroke when it rises." Sasuke mumbled, eyes drooping, but he fought the sleep off. Looking over his shoulder he watched the bond sleep. His face had a few dusty smudges from when he hit the ground. Naruto's mouth opened as he let out tiny snores. Sasuke glared and pushed the boy away from him. Sasuke grabbed his knees and waited for the Raccoon Dog to come back.

The sky was empty of clouds, just a pale blue with a blinding light quickly rising in the air.

_**~PageBreak~**_

Gaara searched the area for any movement, once clear he duct between ally's and empty food carts. His eyes flashed around the small town. His invisible ears twitched as he heard Sasuke and Naruto talking. He turned in his friends direction and scowled.

_Quiet you two, I haven't found any supplies yet. _Gaara thought as he scurried in the shadows, looking for unguarded materials. A few doors were opening as the sun rose. The townspeople hurrying to open stalls and start selling their products. Gaara found a clothing line holding many different types of fabric. Each specially made for the changing temperatures of the desert. It was just the type of things he was looking for. Blending in and surviving in the desert was not easy, especially for a couple of kids. Just being with out guardians was noticeable enough, but also wearing foreign clothes and asking for supplies would be like painting a big arrow on their foreheads and saying "Hey! We are a bunch of run aways!" Gaara snorted and flicked his hands out of the alley. His face relaxed and he took a deep breath, raising his hands slowly.

Small dust clouds started rising from the ground and made it hard to see. Gaara ducked his chest forward and silently ran over to the fabrics. He snatched a few with one hand and escaped before anyone could see he was there. Wrapping the materials around him he stepped out of the alley and slowly walked, trying not to attract attention, as he searched for other necessities. A few young teens crawled from their homes to start the daily chores. A few turned to see what Gaara was doing, but then quickly went back to work. Gaara kept his head forward and let his eyes wander the stalls.

The town was coming alive, food was placed out front, merchants yelled for customers to get their product fresh while they could, mothers peeling and shucking food on the front steps and washing linens. Gaara listened for the sound of cooking pots coming from a stall about twenty feet ahead of him. Gaara slowed his feet and looked for any prying eyes before sprinting to the stall and grabbing a pan while the vender wasn't looking. Shoving the pan under his clothes and then resuming his small walk.

Walking past the now busy food stalls, Gaara flung his hands out and quickly found himself holding a pile of fruits and breads in his pants pockets and under his shirt. He no longer had anyplace to stash items, so Gaara turned and started back to where he left Naruto and Sasuke.

_That damn Crow better not have touched Naruto. _Gaara growled in his mind, his head down as he evaded the eyes of passerby's.

_**~PageBreak~**_

"Num~ ah...*snore*" Naruto mumbled in his sleep. A small smile creeping on his face as he rested against the hard stone. Sasuke snarled and slammed his hands against his ears.

_That idiotic, thick-headed, moronic, buffoon! Who makes this much noise when sleeping?! Damn brat! _Sasuke grumbled. He glared at the blond as if it would make him stop his persistent noises. Sasuke turned his head to watch the entrance of the alley. The sun's rays making the once dark pit brightly lit. Sasuke watched as the number of people in the street grew. He flinched every time someone looked down in their direction. At first it was just a few teenagers or mothers, but soon groups of people were passing the alley. And now the two boys could be easily spotted. There was nothing in the alley to hide behind, not even a spare box. Sasuke glared and waited for Gaara to return.

Blocking the light at the entrance of the alley was three black shadows. Sasuke frowned when he heard a few whispers from the figures.

"Hey look at that." One said, softly elbowing one of the two other figures and pointing to where Sasuke and Naruto sat.

"Yeah, what is that?" The other tall figure replied. The three stalked forward into the alley.

Sasuke's eyes widened. _Fucking teenagers! Dammit!_ Sasuke pushed the still deeply sleeping Naruto behind him and scooted into the corner. _That fucking Raccoon Dog better hurry up! I'm not going to be __caught out here for these loser's asses._ Sasuke glared at the approaching boys and puffed up his invisible wings.

"Hey, look its just a brat." The tallest of the three said, kicking his foot at Sasuke. Sasuke snarled and backed up further into the corner. The tall teen leaned his head from side to side. The other two followed and copied the tallest. Sasuke watched as the young men looked Sasuke up and down, left and right. The tallest smirked and let a few laughs and a chuckle. The two smaller teens didn't see what was so funny, but after another look they seem to notice why their leader was laughing.

Sasuke held a straight face, but on the inside he was panicking. A few beads of sweat appeared on his forehead.

"The brat's got something behind him. You see it guys?" The tall teen asked. He had a few lip piercings with half of his hair dyed blue and the other side green. Chains hung off his ripped clothes, his breath curdled the air as he leaned forward and smirked at Sasuke . The others were dressed similarly, all having the same dragon tattoo on there right arms. No doubt they were all members of the same gang.

"Yeah, looks like his little lady." The teens laughed. Sasuke growled and glared at the humans towering over him. The teens laughed, the tallest bending over and grasping his knees. His smiled and shot his hand out and wrapped his fist around Sasuke's shirt collar. The other teenagers just stood and watched their leader do what ever he wanted.

"Oh, the little wimp didn't like that? Lets see the cutie you're hiding, huh?" The green and blue haired gangster threw Sasuke out of the way. His body hit the ground with an "Oof." He quickly got to his feet and wiped his mouth. He growled and tackled the tallest teen from behind.

"Awe, the little girls asle- AH! What the heck?! Get off of me you brat!" The teen flung his body left and right, trying to throw Sasuke off of him, but the pale Crow held on tight.

"Hey! Kid let go! It was just a joke!" One of the other three teenagers yelled, grabbing Sasuke's feet and attempting to pull him off his leader.

"Jees brat!" The last teen scoffed and slowly started walking away from the scuffle. Sasuke couldn't hold on to the bucking teen, so he let go of his shoulders, but the other still had his feet. Sasuke dangled from the second gang-members hands. He growled and shook to be let go. The tallest teen hissed and glared at the struggling Crow, a sickening smile stretching on his face as he saw Sasuke trapped.

"Let me go you big fat asses!" Sasuke snarled, his hands reaching for something to pull himself up. The teen holding him upside down laughed and shook Sasuke. The leader turned to the still sleeping Naruto.

"Such a cute little girl. Its too bad your boyfriend isn't strong enough to protect you." The teen crouched down and looked at Naruto. His face falling serious as he looked at the blond. "What the? Gray this brat's a shifter! Damn thing has animal ears on its head! Look at the thing! Haha, do you know what this means!" The teen bounced off his feet and grabbed Sasuke's dangling head.

"You won't mind if we take this chick, right? Of course not." The blue and green haired teen slapped Sasuke's cheek and scooped up Naruto from the corner.

_Damn you Raccoon! _Sasuke released the bind from his wings and flew from the hands that held him upside down.

"Ah! Shit! This once's a freak too!" The second teen said, watching Sasuke fly high into the air. A few villiagers saw the Crow fly and dropped their baskets of food and clothes. The teen carrying Naruto looked up at the sky.

"What?" He asked, Naruto yawned and stretched. Blink and rubbing at his eyes he became awaire he wasn't resting on the wall any more. His eye's widened as he saw the teenager. Naruto struggled against the arms around him.

"Oh no! You're not going anywhere! Hey, stop that! Owww! Damn thing bit me!" The teen dropped the blond Fox to the ground. Sasuke saw that Naruto was out of the teen's arms and pulled in his wings. Sasuke swooped down and grabbed Naruto from the alley and flew back into the sky.

Naruto clutched Sasuke's arms tightly as the two rose in altitude. Sasuke huffed and flew over the small town, trying to stay out of the villager's eye sight.

"Wait! What about Gaara! Sasuke we got to get him too!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke frowned and clicked his tongue. Naruto's ears flicked as he heard the two teenagers back in the alley squabbling over who's fault it was.

Sasuke swooped down low and dropped Naruto to the ground before landing himself.

"That could have gone bad! Thanks Sasuke." Naruto said, starting to walk down the street to find the red headed boy. Sasuke took a deep breath to keep himself from screaming. His hand shot out and pulled the blond back to his side.

"Do you know anything? How did you survive this long? You slept right through most of those bastards attack! I had to bring out my wings, you idiot! We need to hide! Unless you want to be sold off like some exotic pet! As soon as that damn rat gets you, I'm out of here! I will survive longer on my own then with you two morons." Sasuke whispered deeply. Naruto's face fell as he heard the Crow's speech.

"...I know...I've been behind village walls for so long...I have no excuse. The only thing I can do is run, throw a couple good punches, and set traps. I got this new power, but I don't even know how to use it. I-" Naruto started, but was cut off by a hand on his mouth.

"You are such an idiot. Don't give me excuses. Getting your full power throws everything off. You're not special, every Shifter goes through that. Stop whining." Sasuke said.

Naruto looked at the Crow, and smiled.

"Thanks, Sasuke." Naruto said, turning and walking down the street. _That bastard. He tried to cheer me up! I knew he wasn't completely heartless! And he was right. Ever since I got these full powers, it's like I...changed. Like Shifter puberty effects the brain somehow. But I don't think it's a bad thing. I see things differently, and I can communicate better with people. I don't know how to apply my new power to my past abilities yet, but I can work on that!_ Naruto threw his chin up and continued walking.

Sasuke glared and grabbed the boy and pulled him back again.

"Hide your damn ears and tail, stupid!" Sasuke said, grinding his fist into Naruto's blond hair. Naruto whined and tried to get the boy's fist away from his head. Once out of the Crow's hold he laughed and ripped off a strip of his pants to tie over his ears like a bandana, then wrapped his tail around him to look like a belt. Sasuke nodded and his wings disappeared.

The two walked around the town, trying to find Gaara, before the teenagers found them.

_**~PageBreak~**_

Gaara jumped into the alley he left the two other boys in. Gaara nearly dropped his supplies when he saw that the alley was empty.

_This is the alley. Shit._ Gaara growled, his eyes flashing gold for a moment before he disappeared down the street. _That Crow! I knew he couldn't be trusted! _And with that thought, the Raccoon Dog ran off, searching every alley way, stall, and store for the blond fox.

_**~PageBreak~**_

Sasuke and Naruto had slowly walked around the town, trying to stay undetected while searching for Gaara. The sun was now at its highest in the sky, bringing the day to its peak heat. Naruto was panting, sweat poured from ever part of his body, staining his shirt with deep dark rings around his neck, under arms and back. Sasuke also was sweating, but managed to keep an indifferent look.

"Sasuke, we have to stop for a minute. I'm going to die in this heat. I can't even see straight anymore!" Sasuke clicked his tongue in anger, but nodded and the two sat under one of the buildings tent sides. The two sat in silence for a while, watching the villagers walk around, hopping to see Gaara.

"So...did you get your full powers Sasuke?" Naruto asked, his tongue hanging out of his mouth like a dog as he panted. Even in the shade, the boy couldn't escape the heat.

"Obviously." Sasuke grunted, closing his eyes and enjoying the rest in the shade. Naruto looked at the boy, excited.

"So can you give me some pointers! Gaara was teaching me, but he really just likes to talk about Shifter History. Its good to learn and all, but I want to know about my powers more right now." Naruto chirped, Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'm not even close to your species, how would I know how to develop your power?" Sasuke toned, raising a hand to wipe the sweat from his face. Naruto frowned.

"Come on, please." Naruto begged, his mouth turning into a pout. Sasuke frowned, but gave in. What can he say, Naruto had a very convincing puppy dog face.

"I would sit and practice breathing at the top of trees. Opening and closing my wings in the wind. Letting my power out at a constant and controlled manor. That's all I'm saying, my kind are very secretive. I'm not allowed to reveal anymore than that." Sasuke grumbled, Naruto nodded.

"I get it. So I just have to learn how to let out my power and stay in control. I guess I'll have to ask Gaara how to do that. Kakashi used to train me by walking up trees without hands. I used to make it up pretty high too, but I tried it a few days ago, and I couldn't make it up an inch! It's like I have no Chakra anymore." Naruto's face slumped forward and rested on his fists.

"That's because you don't." Sasuke snorted. Flinching as Naruto shot up into his face.

"What? How is that possible!" Naruto whined, yanking on his ears beneath the strap of cloth. Sasuke sighed and pulled the boy's hands out of his hair.

"Shifters are born with a near human boy. But when we hit puberty, most of our human appearance and power is switched." Sasuke explained. Naruto rubbed his head and looked in the sky for an answer. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "When you got your full powers, you changed. The chakra you knew is gone and replaced with a different energy. Our more primal instincts...are showing...and so the first years after we change is when we are our weakest. Just as we get a hang of our human-like bodies, the world flips upside down and we are forced to learn again." Sasuke said bitterly. Naruto nodded, understanding what it meant.

_So I have to start over with this new power...Well I got the hang of it pretty quick the first time, the send time should be easier! I wonder how long Sasuke has had his powers? Gaara and him seem to have so much control. I just want to be an equal. _Naruto thought, his head falling against the sizzling wall. Even in the shade, the heat was excruciating.

Naruto blinked and wiped the sweat from his brow, heaving a sigh he pushed himself off his butt and to his feet.

"Well Gaara isn't going to find himself. Come on, Sasuke!" Naruto looked back at the glummy Crow as he suggested walking around in the heat. Sasuke said nothing, but stood up.

A flash of red appeared in the crowd, Naruto stopped and squinted for a better look.

_Hey it's Gaara! _Naruto thought, jumping into the air and calling out the boy's name.

"Hey Gaara! Over here! Ga-"

"Be quiet! Don't forget we are not trying to attract attention." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arms and forced him to stop bouncing.

Gaara had heard Naruto call his name, he looked just in time to see Sasuke quieting him. Gaara growled, his white fangs flashing in the desert sun. He stormed over to the two beneath a roofed stall, glaring at the Crow.

"You left the alley." Gaara growled, hoping to kill Sasuke with just his eyes. His arms still held up all the treasures he had attained in the day.

"You think it was my fault?" Sasuke asked seriously, searching the redhead's eyes. Gaara held back his fangs and nails from lengthening, but his eyes flashed between gold and green. Naruto glanced between the two nervously.

_Why are they mad at each other? Did I miss something?_ Naruto thought silently watching the two older boys.

"I don't doubt that you were planning to take Naruto." Gaara said, his now almost gold eyes flicked to the blond for a moment. Sasuke laughed.

"I'm not that desperate, not even in March. And who in their right minds would want to even be near this annoying fur ball!" Sasuke scoffed, seemingly repulsed by what Gaara had insinuated. Gaara's eyes hardened a pure gold. Sasuke glared back, his own eyes seeming to burn into a deep blue. Naruto took a step back, but then stepped between the two with full confidence.

"Hey what are you two doing? Sasuke saved me from a couple of stupid guys." Gaara turned and looked at Naruto. Sasuke blinked, his eyes a coal black once again. "And Gaara was just worried. So stop fighting...or what ever it was you two were doing. Lets just get out of here and find a cooler spot." Naruto said, his voice serious. The two nodded and together the three ventured out of the town.

_**~PageBreak~**_

"So Gaara what did you get?" Naruto asked. The three passed by the rear entrance of the town. There was a few patches of grass and trees as they exited the village. Gaara explained that there was supposed to be another oasis only a few miles from the town.

"Food, fabric, and a pan." Gaara blocked the food from Naruto's reach.

"That's it?" Sasuke complained. The two shot daggers at each other as they walked. Naruto seem oblivious. His mind wondering. Gaara handed the two pieces of the fabric he collected.

Naruto unwrapped the strip of cloth from his head and wrapped the material around his head and neck like a hood. Sasuke replaced his shirt with the cloth, somehow managing to make a poncho. Gaara tied the ends of his cloth together, making a near perfect bag. The redhead placed all the food into the new bag and threw it on his shoulders.

"The bag is a good idea, Gaara, but aren't you going to get hot? You should have made it into a shirt or something." Naruto said. Gaara didn't reply. Sasuke ignored the two and continued walking.

The two walked in silence for a while. Naruto tried to ease the tension with a song, but was hit on the head by two quick fists. Rubbing his head he looked left and right. Not a soul in sight, other than Sasuke and Gaara.

Naruto slowed his walking down and concentrated on his breathing. The blond tried to relax his body, but it was impossible while he was still walking. Naruto looked up and focused on his ears, feeling them twitch and trying to still them.

Naruto could feel the slight breeze hitting the small hairs on his ears. Naruto stopped walking and closed his eyes. Naruto reached through his mind to feel for the small muscles that connects the appendages to his head. Naruto felt the ears twitch again, but he could also feel himself letting them twitch. Naruto huffed and swiveled his ears, perking them up and down. Naruto smiled and practiced moving his ears. Flicking them to the right, he heard the wind scattering the fine bits of sand. Turning to the left the sound of swishing clothes hit his ears. Naruto opened his eyes and blinked as he saw Gaara and Sasuke watching him. Naruto blushed and laughed as he ran up to the guys.

The three continued walking, the awkward silence replaced with one of peace.

"So...How far til the oasis?" Naruto asked, letting his ears flop to his head. The bare heat making his head sweat uncontrollably.

"We have only been walking for five minutes, moron." Sasuke answered.

"That doesn't answer my question!" Naruto puffed. Sasuke clicked his tongue and turned away from the blond.

"Less than four miles." Gaara said clearly, looking at the sun to see where it was in the sky.

"Awwwwe! This stinks! Its too hot to be walking so far." Naruto ranted, kicking the sand as he walked.

"Deal with it." Sasuke mutteres, wiping sweat from his face.

"But this is too hot to just deal with! I've lost half my weight in sweat already!" Naruto threw his hands in the air.

Sasuke grunted, Naruto flopped as he walked, but Gaara seemed unaffected. The redhead smiled at the two mopping Shifters, but quickly let it go.

_So I'm back here again. Never thought it would happen. _Gaara thought.

_**~PageBreak~**_

**So that's it for this chapter! Hoped you liked it!**

**Longest Chapter so far! Whoooooo! Round of applause! **

**So the pairing ( light ) is still up for debate. This is the best time to request! **


	22. The Bite

**Vacation week! Well, not really. It's never a vacation for us working people, am I right? Sigh... O3O But don't worry! I plan to write as much as I can! I do have one free day, so i'll take advantage of that.**

**So Pairings ~ I decided on what will happen. But I'm not telling! XD You will just have to see what happens! ( will stay rated T. Nothing too explicate)**

_**REVIEWRS**_

**grandshsdowseal**Thank you! And I have watched Spice and Wolf, great show :) Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**TigrezzTail **No I guess not, but they all found eachother, I think that was pretty lucky :) Thank you for reading and reviewing as often as you do!

**Wolf West** ~ I am sorry for the wait TT-TT Thank you for all the kind words! I hope you like this chapter!

**Jen **~ Thank you for your enthusiasm! I missed placed some of my reviewer and forgot to thank you! I hope you see this! OwO

~ Sorry for not thanking you earlier, I missed placed a few reviews from chapter 20. So Thank you! Hoped you like the chapter.

**The dark of night5** ~ Thank you so much I hope you did good as well! Sorry for the late reply!

**Magical Mistress Sarai** ~ I wish I could hug you, because your review on chapter 20 really touched me. Not many people take the time to critique as detailed as you did. It was well needed! Thank you for the kind words and helpful hints. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

**Thunder angel13** ~ Thank you! I do love writing the verbal fights between Sasuke and Naruto!

**Ok! Now on with the Story!**

_**~PageBreak~**_

_**Last Chaper**_

"Less than four miles." Gaara said clearly, looking at the sun to see where it was in the sky.

"Awwwwe! This stinks! Its too hot to be walking so far." Naruto ranted, kicking the sand as he walked.

"Deal with it." Sasuke muttered, wiping sweat from his face.

"But this is too hot to just deal with! I've lost half my weight in sweat already!" Naruto threw his hands in the air.

Sasuke grunted, Naruto flopped as he walked, but Gaara seemed unaffected. The redhead smiled at the two mopping Shifters, but quickly let it go.

_So I'm back here again. Never thought it would happen. _Gaara thought.

_**~PageBreak~**_

The scorching heat was slowly dissipating as the three boys finally caught sight of the oasis. Naruto flopped quite commicly in the sand, dry tears flowing as he saw the oasis had a large pool of cool water. Sasuke's shoulders relaxed as he calmly walked under the desert trees. Gaara dragged Naruto's lifeless body and dropped him at the water's edge.

"Oh sweet father of all that is good!" Naruto slipped into the water, clothes and all, small bubbles floating to the surface. Sasuke stripped off his shirt and walked into the water, Gaara climbed one of the trees and quickly tied the bag of supplies onto one of the branches before also joining the others in the water.

"Naruto take off some of your clothes." Gaara said, floating lazily on his back. Sasuke raised an eye brow, as Naruto blushed and spit the water he was drinking.

"W-what? Why?" Naruto grabbed his soaked clothes. Sasuke smirked at the flustered boy.

"The night is really cold in the desert, and if your clothes don't dry..." Sasuke said, swimming over and pushing Naruto to the shore.

"Oh, yeah. I don't want to freeze to death." Naruto said, pulling off his wet shirt and hung it on the bush near the water. A dust cloud of sand blew and covered Naruto's wet body with a layer of sand. "Ugh." Naruto spit out the sand and ran back into the water.

"Stupid desert! Who can live out here?" Naruto commented, rubbing his hair to get the sand out of his hair. The water straightened his spiky blonde hair, making his red fox ears stick out even more. Naruto sighed happily and swam around the small pond, making circles around the floating Raccoon Dog and Crow.

Sasuke closed his eyes and let his wings come out, flapping them in the water and cleaning them off of all the sand that was caught in the silky feathers. Naruto slithered like a snake, waving his tail and flicking water at the floating red head. Gaara let out a small smile, and also let his ears and tail become visible. His stubby ears twitched under the water, his tail flicking leisurely under the cool water.

Naruto laughed and ducked under the water, opening his eyes and swimming beneath his floating friends. Sasuke's flapping wings created thousands of thrashing ripples to break the glass like water. Gaara's calm floating looked more like a dead body, Naruto smiled and swam close to Gaara's back.

"Ah!" Gaara scrambled in the water, growling he grabbed the blond under the water and pulled him to the surface. Naruto screamed, laughing as he tried to swim away from the angry redhead.

"Haha, but it was such a good opportunity! I never get to see your tail!" Naruto laughed, swimming behind Sasuke and using his body as a shield.

Gaara growled and yanked Sasuke out of the way.

"Hey! Stupid rat!" Sasuke grunted, not ready for the harsh shove being to engrossed in cleaning his feathers.

"Naruto." Gaara dunked the blonde under the water repeatedly. Naruto tried to hold his mouth, but the water went up his nose, resulting in him choking and sputtering to breathe. Gaara stopped his dunking and took pity on the coughing Fox.

"Sorry." Naruto coughed and rubbed his head. Gaara said nothing, but sunk under the water. "Gaara?" Naruto lost the redhead beneath the water, he turned around a few times, suddenly worried about the submerged Raccoon Dog.

"Ow!" Naruto squeaked, he swam to the sand and smoothed out his soaked tail. "Owwww...That hurt Gaara!" Naruto whined, glaring hard at the redhead that popped to the surface, grinning.

"Don't grab my tail." Gaara said also climbing out of the water.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the two, fluffing out his wings and now getting started on his hair. The worst feeling in the world was sand between your feathers and hair! After thoroughly cleaning his hair, the Crow crawled out of the water and flapped his wings to dry them off while shaking his head to rid his hair of the water. Naruto fell onto all fours and shook like a dog. Gaara simple shook his tail and head, watching as Naruto's tail fluffed out. Sasuke preened his wings before folding them to his back, closing his eyes, the wings suddenly disappeared. Gaara rang out his tail and once satisfied, let both the tail and ears fade away. Naruto cuddled with his tail, before shutting his eyes tightly. The two other boys watched as Naruto tried to hide his tail and ears.

_Ok, concentrate on the connection to the two, reach out...ok, now imagine them gone...did it w__ork?"_ Naruto opened his eyes and moved so his tail was in front of him. Naruto smiled and jumped into the air.

"I did it! You see! Of course not! Because they're invisible!" Naruto hooted and hollered. Sasuke smirked and sat down against a tree trunk, Gaara lightly smiled. "This wasn't that hard! I will back to my old strength in no time! Just you wait! Kakashi won't even know its me! Haha! I can walk around without a hat or hide my tail or anything!"

"Idiot." Sasuke laughed, his head thrown back as he watched as the blonde hopped around. Gaara sighed, his hand running through his hair.

Naruto stopped bouncing as he saw a flash of red, turning in a circle he saw a red and white tipped fluff following him.

"Ow man! I thought I had it!" Naruto grabbed his tail and clearly saw that it could be seen. Sasuke continued laughing, while Gaara stood and walked over to the frustrated blonde.

"Don't worry, it takes time. Just keep practicing. You need to completely believe that it has disappeared and then always keep it in the back of your mind." Gaara let his right hand fall softly onto the shorter boy's shoulder. Naruto smiled at the gesture.

"Yeah, try not to forget after two seconds. You're like a damn gold fish." Sasuke muttered, but not with the usual venom. _That idiot is getting the hang of it faster than I did. Damn rats. _

Naruto laughed and stuck his tongue out at the lounging Crow. Sasuke huffed and flapped his invisible feathers. Naruto watched the leaves of the trees blow in a strange quick wind.

_Did I?...I think I saw his wings. It was quick, but…I think Sasuke lost his concentration for a moment. Hehe, so I'm not that far behind! Jus you wait guys! I'll show you up in no time!_

_What is that idiot looking at?_ Sasuke pushed his nose to the sky and turned away from the blonde Fox. Naruto laughed , the weight on his shoulder left slowly, as if the departure was painful. Naruto turned his head just in time to see Gaara walking away. Naruto didn't have time to think, before he was hugging the Raccoon Dog from behind. The warm body stiffened at the contact, but relaxed.

"Thanks, Gaara." Naruto said releasing his hold, before walking over to sit against a tree. Gaara nodded and started pulling rocks over to the water edge, making a fire pit.

"So how about a game of Truth or Dare?!" Naruto said with excitement, grabbing his feet and rocking back and forth. Sasuke snorted and Gaara just kept at making a small fire.

"What's that, some human pastime." Sasuke said disinterestedly. Naruto gasped and his hands covered his shocked face. Sasuke raised his eyebrows and Gaara stopped for a moment to see what was the commotion.

"You've never done Truth or Dare?" Naruto sounded surprised, which made the Crow growl at the thought of himself not being informed about what seemed to be an important matter. Gaara turned completely to Naruto this time, shaking his head. Naruto had a large smile on his face.

"OK! Let's play! I'll tell you the rules." Naruto said clapping his hands. "So Gaara come over here and sit down." Gaara looked at the sun, then back at the circle of rocks he was forming. "Don't worry, there is plenty of time to build a fire, relax and sit down!" Naruto scooted closer to Sasuke, Gaara came and sat across from the two, creating a triangle.

"So how do you play this "game", it better not be stupid." Sasuke huffed, crossing his arms. Naruto glared, but smiled and explained the rules.

"So there are only two options in this game. One person will be asked to answer a question truthfully, or be dared to do something and no matter what, they have to do it. Sounds fun right! I used to play it with a few of my friends between classes." Naruto laughed. Sasuke nodded and sat back, Gaara just stared blankly.

"So who goes first?" Sasuke asked. Naruto hummed and rubbed his chin.

"Well, I guess I'll start, so you guys can see what you will do on your turns will be like. So…Gaara, ask me "Truth" or "Dare"." Naruto said. Gaara nodded.

"Truth or Dare, Naruto?" Gaara asked smoothly. Naruto closed his eyes and picked.

"Dare." Naruto said. "So you need to dare me to do something, Gaara!"

Gaara looked down, trying to find what to say. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, come on! Anything! Tell me to do anything!" Naruto encouraged the redhead. Gaara looked around for a bit.

_Not much to do in a desert…_Gaara thought. _I can ask him to do anything?...And he will do it? This could be a…very interesting opportunity. _Gaara smirked, his sharps white jaws glinting in the bright rays of the afternoon sun. Naruto gulped, suddenly regretting telling the boys they could dare him to do anything.

"I dare you to tie a bow to your tail." Gaara said, pulling a deep red fabric from under his shirt. Naruto scrunched his nose at the sight. Sasuke smirked and let out a chuckle at the sight of Naruto taking the red fabric and tying it to the base of his tail. _Maybe this game can be entertaining._ Sasuke thought, pushing himself from his rested position. The sad look Naruto gave as he fassened the bow to his tail was priceless. Gaara kept a small smile on his face as Naruto sat back down.

"My turn! Gaara, Truth or Dare!" Naruto said with a bit of bitterness. _Pick dare! Pick dare!_

"Truth." Gaara said with a smirk as Naruto seemed disappointed.

"Ok, so when did you get your full powers?" Naruto asked, sending glares at the ribbon on his tail.

Gaara's smile faded as he thought about the question.

"Remember! You have to tell the truth!" Naruto reminded, Sasuke snorted at the childish comment.

"I was…around eight, I believe, I don't know the exact time." Gaara said, Naruto nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"Ok, Sasuke! Truth or Dare?" Naruto asked. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Naruto smiled and waited for the pale boy to answer.

"…Dare…" Sasuke said, already brooding his choice. _Secretive bastard isn'__t he._ Naruto thought.

"Ok! So I dare you too…hug Gaara!" Sasuke glared and snarled at the dare. Gaara's green eyes also narrowed. Naruto laughed as the two growled at eachother. "You have to! It's the rules!" Naruto crossed his arms and nodded, getting behind the black haired boy and pushing him towards the angered redhead.

Both boy's face's drew sweat as their bodies were coming closer and closer together. Gaara glared, to which Sasuke glared back. Naruto smiled as he pushed the Crow into Gaara.

The boys turned their heads, blushes on their cheeks and snarls on their lips as the two boys hugged for a split second. Naruto was glad he didn't blink, because he would have missed the sight. Naruto laughed as the boys quickly put a three feet distance between them. Sasuke wiped at his shirt trying to rid the smell of Raccoon off of him, while Gaara just glared at his shirt.

"Ok, Naruto, my turn." Sasuke said, a sick smile on his face, one promising a slow death. Naruto gulped and twirled his fingers."Truth or Dare." _I'm not choosing dare no matter what! _Naruto decided.

"Truth." Naruto said, Sasuke seemed disappointed but then started thinking of a good question to ask.

"Fine." Sasuke looked around at the desolate area, hoping to get an idea. _Damn it's hot__…oh, I have an idea! _Sasuke smirked and turned back to the blonde Fox. "So what are you planning to do about your first…Season?" Sasuke laughed. Naruto looked confused, his head tilted to the side, trying to understand what Sasuke had asked.

"You have no right to ask him that!" Gaara growled and got to his feet, towering over the snickering Crow.

"I thought the point of this game was that you could ask anything and the other would have to answer truthfully. It was completely fair, besides aren't you curious as well? It's fast approaching. For you as well…isn't it?" Sasuke chuckled, looking over to see Naruto's confused look.

"You are going too far, ask him something else." Gaara commanded, Sasuke brushed off the snarling Raccoon Dog and looked back at the blonde.

"Ok, whatever. So Naruto, why are you out here all alone, besides being with the rat." Sasuke asked, Naruto looked at his feet and nodded. Gaara growled and sat back down, keeping a glare on the black haired Shifter.

"Oh, um. I was taken from my village, woke up in a cellar, then brought to a van. Thought I was a goner, but then Gaara came and got me out. We've been running ever since." Naruto said, smiling at Gaara.

"So did you leave people behind at this village?" Sasuke asked, showing a bit of interest. Naruto smiled sadly.

"Yeah, I did."

_**~PageBreak~**_

Kakashi and his team find themselves at a small river in the middle of a forest. Kakashi was furiously searching for the scent of the small blonde Fox. The others were picking through bushes and searching the ground for footprints or other clues.

_Damn! A dead end! _Kakashi glared at the water, but breathed a sigh and calmed his mind. _He would stay by the river, it is a risk for hunters, but it would be a safe way to know he was going in the rig__ht direction. But something disturbs me…there is another scent close to him. A Cat? No, its very similar to a Fox, but yet not…Could it be a Raccoon? _

"Sir! I found a foot print in a patch of mud by the river up a few feet to the north. He is following the river, Sir." Goose quickly reported, knowing that the information was a significant find.

Kakahi nodded and followed the ninja up the river. The sky was turning a deep gray, large flakes of snow now falling from the sky. The dense tree branches slowly accumulated more and more snow. The bitter bite of the wind nipping at the bare skin of the ninjas. Kakashi whipped out a heavy cloak from a sealed scroll and continued quickly walking along the edge of the river, his team also pulled out their own winter clothes. Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he felt a strong wind start to bring more and more snow from the clouds.

_Snow. Dammit, we're running out of time! _Kakashi grinded his teeth, but pushed his emotions aside to focus on the mission. _Naruto couldn't have go__tten that far. That foot print wasn't complete dry yet, and it was almost in perfect form. A few days at most. He is just a boy, his full powers just coming, he couldn't be moving too fast…Why are you moving away from the village, Naruto? Do you want to ru__n away? And…with who?... Ok, focus now. The sun is setting soon, we have enough food and water, and no one shows any signs of fatigue yet. We can continue through the night. The target is close, we might be able to reach him soon._ Kakashi decided.

"We will pursue through the night. The coming snow might slow us down, but the target is close by, we might be able to catch up to them if we continue." Kakashi told the other three, happy to see all three nod.

_**~PageBreak~ **_

"My turn." Gaara said evenly, turning to the Crow and letting his eyes squint. "Truth or Dare, Crow." Sasuke sneered and clicked his tongue. _That rat is hoping I pick dare, probable make me drown myself…guess I only have one option._

"Truth," Gaara smirked. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Now, why are you alone?" Gaara asked, smiling as Sasuke seethed. _THAT RAT! I'm not answering! Screw this childish game! _Sasuke turned around to face the tree, ignoring the other two Shifters. "Naruto answered the question, it would be an insult if you refused to answer the same." Gaara growled. Sasuke's wings flashed off and on, flapping up the sand as Sasuke grew more angry. Naruto franticly climbed to his feet.

"Wait guys! Stop! This was just supposed to be a fun game! It's ok if he doesn't want to answer! It is a very personal question. This is just for fun! Let's not go overboard!" Naruto said quickly, putting himself between the two boys.

Sasuke turned and stood tall over Naruto, pulling his wings straight up and letting them become visible. Gaara released his ears and tail, his fangs growing and his eyes glowing a bright gold. Naruto shrank a bit under the combined power radiating from the two angered Shifters.

"Why would I tell you about my life! You damn rat! You're nothing but a lowly worm to my kind!" Sasuke puffed up his feathers and tried to get passed the blonde who held him back.

"You insolent pest! How dare you threaten me! Naruto answer the question out of respect and you disgrace his trust by spitting in his face! You sack of putrid feathers! " Gaara yelled, puffing up his chest and pulling Naruto's arm to move him.

"Gaara! Sasuke! Stop!" Naruto yelled, after being pushed out of the way. Naruto watched as Gaara swiped at Sasuke, who then sent a punch that connected to Gaara's jaw. Naruto growled and stocked toward the two. Gaara leaped and tackled the Crow to the ground, his teeth aiming for the boy's neck, but was grabbed by Naruto. Gaara yanked out of the boy's grasp and bit into Sasuke's upper arm.

"Ahh!" Sasuke yelled at the bit, Gaara reared his head back, ready to the piece of flesh in his mouth from the bone. Sasuke grunted and pulled his wings from behind his back and lifted into the air. Gaara held onto the arm and clawed at the Crow's arms and stomach. Sasuke flew high into the sky with a few more powerful flaps of his wings, blood dripped from his wounds, but he just smiled wickedly as he reached almost a hundred feet in the air.

Naruto ran around on the ground, clawing at his hair and biting at his lip.

"Shit! This was supposed to be fun! SASUKE PUT GAARA DOWN!" Naruto yelled. Naruto watched as a brown and red blur fell from Sasuke's arms.

_He dropped Gaara…from that height…no. _

_No. NO!_

Naruto's vision went red.

The blond's crystal blue eyes bled a deep red, his eyes slitted and sharp, knife-like nails grew from his fingertips, his whisker marks doubled in size and became a dark black and his face scrunched in rage as he shot into the air. Naruto caught Gaara's falling form and with all the power he got from the leap, flew past Sasuke. The sleek black Crow watched with awe as the blonde shot past him and was lost in the sun.

"Ofg!" Was all Sasuke could get out as it felt like a train hit him. The wind whipped around him as he was now falling fast, a pair of strong feet on his neck and chest, pushing him toward the earth. Sasuke didn't have enough time to throw the weight off before he hit the ground, all breath gone from his body and a small crater tunneled into the ground at his impact. Sasuke's eyes almost came out of their sockets, his mouth sent out a silent scream as spit and blood came flying from his throat. The damaged Crow was unconscious the second his head hit the sand, hopefully it wasn't a permanent rest.

"**GRRRRRR! ARRR! GRRRRRRRR!" ** Naruto growled, his body giving off a red glow of a tangible energy. Gaara could only watch with wide eyes as Naruto stomped the Crow farther into the sand and earth. Naruto's red eyes strained at the amount of power contained in the boy's small body, a few tears falling from them as a few patches of skin seemed to melt off. Gaara watched as Naruto's red energy started forming other tails, the blonde's mouth in a permanent scream as the transformation took over.

"Naruto…Naruto stop! I get it! You don't need to do this! Stop! Control yourself! I was wrong to yell at…Sasuke like I did! It was both our faults!" Gaara yelled and shook the now bubbling aura of raw power. Gaara watched as the red eyes turned to see what Gaara was saying, stopping his assault on the battered Crow.

"Naruto, you need to stop." The beast growled lowly and threw Gaara from his arms. Gaara skid along the sand and huffed as he hit a tree._ Damn he is too unstable!_ "Naruto! Listen to me!" Gaara yelled running up to the glowing Fox and ramming him to the side. Naruto went stumbling to the right, the impact throwing him off his feet. Gaara stood between Naruto and Sasuke and watched as Naruto rose to his feet.

_I'm not higher than the Foxes, but Naruto is confused, doesn't know how to handle his power, and still a few years younger than me, I c__an beat him if I have to. Dammit Naruto!_ Gaara breathed in a deep breath and slowly his body was covered in a golden glow, his golden eyes shining bright, his pupils twisting into plus-like shapes. His tail whipped back and forth, letting Naruto know he was waiting.

The red beast fell onto all fours and charged ahead, Gaara grabbed the boy's fox ears and threw him away from the unconscious Crow. Naruto growled and shot at Gaara again, this time jumping high into the air. The redhead crouched before leaping into the air and grabbing Naruto by the throat. The blonde hissed and raked his nails down Gaara's arms, long trails of ripping flesh made the Fox grow a large and wicked grin. Gaara growled and flung the boy back to the ground, happy to see that Naruto didn't get up quickly.

Falling back down, Gaara landed on Naruto's chest, pushing out the blonde's breath and bruising his chest. Naruto let out a high pitched whine before leaning forward and sinking his teeth into the redhead's ankle. Gaara glared as the Fox held his jaws tight around the leg.

Gaara's hand shot down and grabbed the boy's blonde hair in a fist. The blonde growled, but released the hold on the taller's leg, letting his head be pulled back. Naruto scratched at the hand that yanked on his hair, feeling warm trickles on his fingers, letting him know that he had drawn blood with his claws. Gaara seethed and slammed the boy's head into the sand hard. Naruto groaned and his arms fell, he kicked out with his feet and glared at the redhead that held him to the ground.

Sasuke groaned and pulled himself from the small crater, holding his chest and neck in his hands. Gaara's head turned so quickly it could have snapped off at the speed.

"SASUKE GET DOWN!" Gaara yelled in a deeper voice than normal. Naruto's red eyes turned and locked on Sasuke's moving form. The Crow watched as the Fox's mouth opened wide to show off all his sharp teeth. Sasuke ran and slid behind the few trees that surrounded the oasis, trying to get out of view of the unstable blonde.

Naruto's growls increased as he tried to throw the redhead off of him. The cause of his anger was not even twenty feet from him! Gaara grabbed Naruto's hands and grasped them tight, hoping to restrain the rage filled boy.

"NARUTO!" Gaara growled, but could no longer get the blonde to focus on him. The Fox's tails whipped at his legs, leaving streaks of red burns, on particular hard whip hit his tail. "YOWL!" Gaara shrieked and his blood boiled. He looked down at the crazed Fox and leaned in close, opening his mouth wide, his canines sharpening to a fine point, the others just as sharp.

Gaara pulled back his head before sinking his teeth into Naruto's neck. The blonde's eyes flashed blue, before the Fox shrieked at the pain. The Raccoon Dog held tight on the quivering neck, even as the blood started flowing onto his mouth. Gaara clamped down harshly, almost cutting off the supply of oxygen for the shrieking boy. His red energy slowly crawled back to his body, the red bubbling tails dissipating and his whisker marks fading into small lines. Naruto's red eyes watched as Gaara kept his jaw around his neck, even as the redhead dropped Naruto's hand and stepped off the boy's chest. Slowly Naruto's molten red eyes flickered to its original sky blue. Tears flowed from his eyes, down his cheeks, soaking and then staining his shirt. The blonde sniveled and choked to get oxygen back to his body.

_I'm sorry, Naruto. I wish this could have happened any other way_. Gaara thought, before tightening his jaws even more, making a struggled cry leap from the blonde's mouth, his scared and hazy blue eyes watched as the redhead's arms tunneled under his body and scooped him into his arms, his teeth still sunk into his neck.

"G-Ga-ara!" Naruto cried, hardly able to see around the tears in his eyes. "I-I'm so-so s-sorry! I-I couldn't st-op m-myself!" Naruto turned his head so it could rest on the other's fore head, his body shaking from the amount of energy he let out and the reality of what he just did. "I-I didn't wa-want to! Sa-Sasuke a-and yo-you fell. I-I…just sn-snaped." Gaara closed his eyes and slowly pulled his three inch razor-like teeth from the boy's neck. Naruto felt his eyes fall heavily. His body finally giving out from strain. "I-I-I'm so-so sah-sorry." Naruto whispered before giving in to the wave of darkness surrounding his mind.

"I know. It's…not your fault." Gaara heaved for breath, he stepped out of the crater in the sand and walked over to the oasis, Naruto limp in his arms. Sasuke stepped from behind the trees and kept a five feet distance between him and the other two.

"It's my fault." Sasuke rasped, his throat still choking on his blood.

"Yes." Gaara said coldly, his eyes glaring at Sasuke as if he were the devil himself. Sasuke nodded and watched as the redhead started cleaning out Naruto's cuts, before his own. Sasuke glared at the water, not willing to start washing off his own blood.

"You do realize…what you did?" Sasuke said slowly, keeping his eyes away from the two, not letting direct eye contact even become a factor.

"…Yes…I do." Gaara said, a little less hostile. Sasuke watched the water ripple as Gaara cupped water with his hands and brought the water to the unconscious blonde.

"Was there no other way?" Sasuke said quietly, almost inaudible, but Gaara heard it loud as day. He looked at the now setting sun, then back at the limp boy in the sand.

"His raw power was too unstable. At the time I couldn't think of any other way to hold him. If I were to lose myself as well, who knows what would have happened. One of us might not have come out alive, the odds were that it would be me to perish. And after my death he would go after you and then possibly find his way to the village we just left." Gaara stripped pieces of fabric from his shoulder wrap and gently placed it over the deep bite on the boy's neck. The blood was pouring out at a quick rate, so Gaara wrapped it tightly and held his hangs over the wound. The blonde's other bleeding cuts were healing at an accelerated rate. All ready they had been cauterized and were now being replaced with new, smooth skin. Gaara pushed all his weight into stopping the blood flow from Naruto's bite wound, but it wasn't enough.

"Dammit! It's not healing!" Gaara cursed and changed the soaked cloth with another strip of a thicker burlap. Sasuke watched as the blonde's face went pale. Sasuke grit his teeth and ran over to the struggling redhead. Gaara growled and covered Naruto's body.

"DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR HIM!" Gaara yelled, veins in his head and neck appearing as he wrapped another cloth around the bleeding neck. Sasuke stayed back.

"You have to heal him yourself! Quickly!" Sasuke said loudly, trying not to cause another fight.

"What are you saying?" Gaara said, worriedly watched Naruto's eyes squint in pain.

"The bite doesn't heal itself. It has to be healed by another's power! Soon before he loses too much blood!" Gaara's eyes widened as he pulled Naruto's limp and lifeless body closer to his chest.

"I-I don't know that type of power!" Gaara growled, glaring at Sasuke, whose eyes were covered by his bangs.

"I know some. Not enough to-" Sasuke said quietly.

"Try!" Gaara growled and turned Naruto so his neck faced the black haired boy. Sasuke pulled off the blood soaked rags and placed his hands over the bleeding holes in the blonde's neck. Sasuke concentrated and tried to breathe normally, but he had to turn his head and spit the blood that came up his throat. A blue glow blew from Sasuke's hands and over the quivering flesh of Naruto's throat. The blue grew larger and covered the wound, Sasuke held them there and waited for the skin to heal itself.

Gaara watched as the blood continued to flow. He growled and pushed Sasuke out of the way, the boy fell backwards with a grunt.

"It's not working!" Gaara seethed, hugging the cold boy close. A puddle of blood seeping into the sand beneath the small boy.

"He must know that I'm not the one that bit him! You have to do it Gaara! Focus calm energy through your heart to your arms and out your hangs! Imagine the skin growing back! Hurry! He's loosing too much blood!" Sasuke said, letting his tired body lay on the ground for it to heal.

Gaara placed Naruto's body on the ground and held his hands over the boy's neck. Gaara closed his eyes and tried to focus his energy to his hands. A red glow came from his hands, Gaara opened his eyes and tried to piece the slashed skin back together, but nothing was working.

"Naruto!" Gaara screamed and tried to push more energy out of his hands. The blood was still flowing freely. The green eyes shrank as he heard the blonde release a soft breathe of air.

"…Naruto…Naruto please! Anything but that! We were going to travel together! I was going to tell you about the world! I was going to teach you about our people! You knew nothing…So young and naïve…We're just kids…you…can't die yet!" Gaara felt a tear leak from his eyes; he grabbed Naruto and held him close, his blood smearing his arms and face, but Gaara didn't care. He wanted to hold the boy in his last moments on earth.

"It has to be…happy memories!... Damn…rat." Sasuke huffed before grabbing his chest and hacking up more blood.

Gaara looked up and threw his hands over Naruto's neck one last time.

_Please! Naruto…I…Love you! _Gaara recalled of the days when he and Naruto walked alone in the woods. Gaara would tell him of the past of his people and pointing out all the plants and flowers of the woods. Telling him what was safe to eat and what made good fire wood. Gaara felt a rush from his heart, running through his arms and then burst from his hands a shimmering green wave of healing power. The skin of Naruto's neck healed over, leaving a red gash to show where the teeth sunk into his skin. Gaara moved his hands through the boy's body, healing over struggling cuts and bruises, moving over his heart to help with the creating of more blood cells. Gaara pushed as much power as he could, even as he felt his mind start to hurt.

Gaara remembered the night he told Naruto of his past, and the look of understanding flashed over his face. It made Gaara feel…like he was understood. He never felt like he belonged anywhere, until he met Naruto. His first friend and first love. Gaara watched as Naruto's pale skin flushed and tanned. The blonde opened his eyes half way and turned to look at Gaara.

"Ga-Gaara?" Naruto asked in a small voice. Gaara smiled and hugged the small boy.

"Shhh, lets all get some rest." Gaara said tiredly. Naruto's head gave a tiny nod, before dropping into a deep sleep.

"Sasuke?" Gaara said quietly. The Crow grunted on the ground, watching the sun set and feeling the cold set in.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Sasuke said, pulling his body up into a siting position. Gaara struggled to carry Naruto over to one of the bushes. Sasuke slowly made his way over too.

"I also apologize. It is our faults Naruto had to step in. He couldn't control his power, after all he has only had it for less than a month." Gaara placed Naruto softly on the ground, before crawling over and kicking apart the circle of rocks. _No fire for tonight, w__e'll just have to use the trees for protection and pray for a calm night._

Sasuke flopped next to one of the trees and covered his body with his wings. Gaara went back to the sleeping blonde and pulled the boy under his body. _He might kill me for this in t__he morning, but we might freeze if I don't._

_**~PageBreak~**_

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

"Finally. So that's where you went." A deep voice said. His hand tightened around a small black electronic device. A red dot went off, then a second and third. The man smiled and quickly wrote down the coordinates, before dropping the black device into his pocket.

"You can't hide for long." The man pulled out some of his best weapons and strapped them to his back, waist belt, and put some in his bag. The man stuffed a few other objects into his bag before standing from the wooden table and heading to the door.

_**~PageBreak~**_

**Ok, so I have no idea where that came from! Seriously, I thought this was going to be a nice fun chapter with some funny Truth or Dare…but then this fight sort of happened…and I just felt like this is how the characters would react. Hope you guys liked it! Even though the fight scene was a bit…rushed and or provoked…Well I had fun writing it anyway!**

**Next chapter coming soon! What do you think will happen?**


	23. A Sparrow

**Hey peoples! I've been in the mood to write, so I got out my biggest mug and made a nice big Hot Chocolate! And here I go! Hopefully you aren't too angry with the last chapter! I thought it gave a nice action-y/romance-ish/thrilling spike in the story. Not that I think the story has been boring, no anything but, just I wanted to write something exciting! So if you're reading this thanks for continuing to read on! Here is the next chapter!**

_**REVIEWERS**_

**Tigrezz Tail **~ **Yes, I was planning originally for Gaara to just sort of realize it farther on in the story. But then with Naruto dying I was sure that he would see that the pain he was feeling from loosing Naruto would show him that he truly cares for the boy. And the devise was an energy seeker. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Thunder angel13**** ~ Thank you! I'm glad you thought so! **

**Toshiro with Love ****~ Yes each one doesn't trust the other. And the mystery guy isn't much of a mystery. He has been in the story for a while, just never properly introduced. Thank you!**

**Grandshadowseal**** ~ Thank you so much for the review! I was afraid it was a bit rushed, so I'm glad you liked it! :D**

**Magical Mistress Sarai ****~ I hope to try and have more original outcomes for explaining the "bite" and other plot holes in the story. But, I also like to step back from over explaining, to let the reader imagine and create their own view of the story. I am hoping to take Naruto's and Gaara's relationship slow. And the sudden burst of "love" will be explained next chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

_**~PageBreak~**_

**Last Chapter**

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Sasuke said, pulling his body up into a siting position. Gaara struggled to carry Naruto over to one of the bushes. Sasuke slowly made his way over too.

"I also apologize. It's our faults Naruto had to step in. He couldn't control his power, after all he has only had it for less than a month." Gaara placed Naruto softly on the ground, before crawling over and kicking apart the circle of rocks. _No fire for tonight, we'll just have to use the trees for protection and pray for a calm night._

Sasuke flopped down next to one of the trees and covered his body with his wings. Gaara went back to the sleeping blonde and pulled the boy under his body. _He might kill me for this in the morning, but we might freeze if I don't._

_**~PageBreak~**_

"Ugh." Naruto groaned, his muscles were sore, and he had a splitting headache. The blonde frowned and went to rub at his eyes, but found that there was a heavy mass holding them down. Naruto groggily turned and saw that a person was…sleeping on him. "Um, could you get off?" Naruto said, his voice feeling a bit ruff. The mass twitched before raising its head. "Gaara? What are you doing?" Naruto asked, for some reason he couldn't find the will to move the redhead himself, so he waited for the boy to get off.

Gaara stifled a yawn and pushed off the confused Fox, stretching his arms and looking at where his wounds had been last night. Thankfully most of them were almost healed, and weren't deep enough to cause serious damage. Naruto slowly sat up, holding his head as if it were a live bomb. Gaara placed his hand on the boy's head and rubbed it a few times, Naruto blushed and turned his head.

_What was that? Something's off today! What happened last night?! _Naruto looked back at the redhead, who's hand just left his head. Naruto was sad to think that he missed it, but shook the thought away. He hadn't been touched so sincerely since he was with Kakashi.

Gaara slowly walked over to Sasuke, his wings clearly visible as they surrounded his body. It is almost impossible to hold the invisibility through sleep, especially after losing so much energy that day. Gaara tapped harshly on the Crow's wings. Sasuke grumbled and ignored the wakeup call, but Gaara just tapped again harder, indifferent to the pale boy's discomfort.

"Fine! I'm up! Stop poking me already." Sasuke pulled back his ebony feathers and stretched them a few times before folding them behind him. Naruto had crawled over to the water and was now dunking his aching head into the cool liquid. Sasuke also went to the water, but a good five feet away from the blonde, seeing as the redhead was practically burning him with his eyes when he decided to get a drink. _I'm not going to touch the idiot! Calm down, over protective rat. _Sasuke thought as he cupped water to his mouth. The cool water ran down his still sore throat, Sasuke chugged down a few more gulps before splashing some water on his face. Naruto just kept his head under the water, coming up every few seconds for air. Sasuke watched as the blonde tried to massage his pain away.

Gaara had climbed one of the trees and brought down the supplies they had stored and dropped it in the sand. The air was still nippy, so Gaara grabbed the last two fabric materials before tossing the bog over his shoulder. Sasuke started erasing the signs of them being there by pouring water around the trees and kicking away their foot prints in the sand.

Naruto whined, but walked up to the redhead, leaving the soothing water behind. Gaara had filled all their jugs with the water, so they wouldn't run out of it between the oases. The Raccoon Dog smiled and let his hand fall on the blonde's head once again.

"Gaara, my head is exploding. And I don't remember anything past…attacking Sasuke." Naruto sent an apologetic look to the Crow, who just nodded and finished with his cleaning.

Gaara sighed and let his hand fall, his eyes naturally searched out the bite mark on the boy's neck._ I souldn't tell him…Not everything._

"You got a little out of control. But nothing serious happened." Gaara said, wrapping one of the materials over the boy's head to cover his ears. Naruto sadly nodded and stuffed his tail into his pants. Gaara placed his own fabric over his shoulders. Sasuke walked over to the taller Shifter and nodded, ready to set out.

"The next oasis isn't far. So is the next village. We have to be careful." Gaara said as the group started walking.

**Gurgle**

"Hehe, I guess I'm a little hungry." Naruto said softly, loud sounds just making his head ache worse. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but shoved his hands into Gaara's sack, the red head glared but watched and waited for what the Crow would do.

"Here." Sasuke shoved a small sweat bread loaf into the blonde's hands. The boy ripped the bread apart and devoured it in seconds.

"Thanks." Naruto said, watching the other boy's feet as they walked. Trying to match up and walk at the same pace. _Man, this tension wasn't here yesterday. I feel like they are trying to ignore something_…_What did I do? It couldn't have been that bad, I mean, Sasuke just has a few scrapes! But Gaara, he seems even colder to Sasuke then normal, and he hasn't looked me in the eyes yet, like he's avoiding…something. _

Gaara kept his head forward in the direction the group was walking, but he couldn't help but watch the smaller boy walk. The way he clutched the fabric on his head when a blast of wind threatened to take it away, the way his blue eyes searched the sands, his nose trying to sniff past all the dust. _How do I…Tell him?_

Sasuke watched his own feet as they walked. _I'm leaving these two at the next village. I can't travel with a rat that wants to kill me for breathing and a walking bomb of a Fox! Its suicide! And ditching them gives me a better chance to evade the hunter. But then if I am caught I wouldn't have any back up. Dammit! I can take care of myself! I'm leaving no matter what!_

_**~PageBreak~**_

"The air is getting warmer, Captain!" Hawk said, jumping from branch to branch near the front of the group.

"Yes, it means we are reaching the border." Kakashi said, his eyes searching the trees for any sign of his blonde.

Goose held her knives tightly in his grip, sending a glance over to Crow, who was watching the sky more than the trees. She also turned her head skyward and looked to see what he was watching. The gray storm clouds that hung over the forest were slowly disappearing as they went, the heavy snow becoming lighter.

"Suna." Goose said, knowing that it would be in this direction and has a desert climate. The ninja took a long sniff of the air, hoping to find a scent, but the white snow was still wiping the air clean.

"We have papers that will let us cross the border." Kakashi said, keeping an even pace as head of the group.

"I see the sand up ahead." Hawk called out, Kakashi looked in his direction and indeed saw the pale orange grains of the sand breaking over the snow covered green.

_I'm almost there, Naruto._

_**~PageBreak~**_

"I'm dying. Dying…dying…death, death, death, death…melting. Just frying death…Dead-" Naruto mumbled as he kicked at the sand. The grains of sand scattering and blending in with the rest of the rocks that covered the terrain.

"Shut up!" Sasuke said with a louder than normal tone, aggravated at the constant drones coming from Naruto's mouth.

"We have only been walking for ten minutes." Gaara said as he looked back at the sulking blonde.

"I'm not going to make it. I'm not built for this kind of weather. It's too hot!" Naruto's face was covered in sweat, dark circles shadowed his neck, underarms, and back. He wiped at his head and wiped the wetness on his ripped pants, hoping to get a little comfort from removing the dripping liquid from his face, but he was greatly disappointed. The more he panted and squirmed and wiped the sweat from his body, the more he felt his body overheating.

Gaara turned to look at Naruto, the words setting off a red flag, but the redhead masked his concern as to not worry the blonde. Sasuke groaned and kicked some sand in Naruto's direction. Gaara gave the Crow a venomous glare, telling him to back off, which he did with a huff.

"It isn't that far into the day, it is not too hot." Gaara said casually, casting his eyes over the dripping blonde once more before looking forward. Naruto groaned and continued walking in the rear of the group. Occasionally falling behind, but managing to keep up with the other too.

After two hours later the three stumbled into the next village, well only one was stumbling. The higher the sun rose, the more Naruto's temperature rose. Gaara was worried for the Fox, unsure if his rising temperature was because of a delayed reaction to desert terrain, heatstroke, energy depletion disease, or something worse. Glancing around the approaching village, larger than the last by far, and was bustling with humans. The group stopped and reassessed their clothes and made sure Naruto's ears and tail were hidden.

The village had multitudes of stalls, hundreds of fruits and dried meats hanging from strings, pottery, and it seemed that most of the population was juvenile, most being children and young adults. But a few seniors could be seen sitting behind clothed stalls or sitting down to eat. This gave the boys an advantage with most of the populace being around their age. The pale orange brick buildings were taller than the last town, more intricate, and gave an almost polished shine in the sun. Clothes lines hung across the windows holding fabrics of all shades and sizes, flowing in the dusty winds and drying the clothes in the desert heat.

People yelled out orders of exotic foods and lengths of textiles, children scampering around the busy buyer's legs and laughing in their fun. Naruto's ears perked up at the laughter, a sad smile forming on his face at the boys who were only a few years younger than him. The other two didn't see the joy that Naruto saw from the sight, they were too busy looking for a safe way to enter the village. A short wall surrounded the village and two guards stood by the entrances.

"If we go in from the side between two entrances, we can easily hop the wall and blend in with the people." Gaara said, grasping tight to his bag and looking to the other two for any objections. The younger two nodded their heads and agreed to the plan. The trio sunk close to the ground on all fours and crawled up to the wall. It was an easy eight feet rough brick, the cheapest of stone building materials, but still a force to hold off most attacks. Gaara motioned for Sasuke to climb over first.

"Why do I have to go first?" Sasuke whispered, unwilling to jump into the village first. Naruto fell flat against the sand and just groaned as an argument was sure to come. _I can't take this right now. My head hurts dammit! And it's so darn hot! I'm sweating my tail off! _Naruto grumbled.

"I can hoist Naruto up on this side and you can catch him from the other side. Now go." Gaara said firmly, daring the other to defy him. Sasuke clicked his tongue angrily, but climbed the small wall and jumped down.

"Gaara I can climb this wall on my own. Heck, I bet I could jump over it!" Naruto said, getting up from the sand, which now covered his skin as if glued to his body by the sweat. The blonde dusted himself off and dug his fingers into the brick, quickly making it to the top of the wall.

"See?" Naruto said smugly, before jumping off the wall and creating a puff of dust as he hit the ground on the other side. Sasuke just laughed and waited for the redhead to join them. Gaara just shrugged his shoulders and hopped over the wall.

Gaara lead the group out into the street and tried to look casual and blend in.

"Hey Gaara?" Naruto whispered to the redhead as they passed by a group of cheerfully talking villagers. Gaara nodded. "Are we picking up any supplies?"

"No. We need to keep moving, and start toward the next town." Gaara said, keeping his eyes on the way ahead.

Sasuke kept quiet throughout the village, occasionally glancing around the scenery and watching the villagers go about their day. His lazy eyes falling to a dead end street with four boys crowded around each other. A high pitched squeak and fluttering hit the three's sensitive ears, Sasuke's usually bored eyes shot open. Sasuke pivoted in his steep and walked into the street with the four boys.

The four humans stood and watched as a orange tabby cat swatted and attacked a fallen sparrow. The bird flapped to escape the cat, but was pinned down with claws sinking into its wings. Sasuke quietly walked up to the group and shoved the boys to the side with a fierce shove. They all cried out as they flew to the ground. The black haired boy quickly caught the cat and pulled him into the air. The cat yowled to be put down, but quieted down as it turned to look at Sasuke's face. The cat shrunk down and bowed its head, as if in respect to the Shifter, Sasuke's black eyes bore into the cat's head, but then sighed and dropped the cat to the ground, which then scampered off and out of sight.

"Hey! What's the big idea here? You're asking to get punched!" One of the boy's said, getting up and pulling on his sleeve as he walked up to Sasuke. The other boys slowly got to their feet and stood behind the boy confronting Sasuke, cheering him on.

Sasuke said nothing, turned and knelt to the ground, scooping the injured bird into his hands and walking past the angered boy, his short bleached hair dusty from where it hit the street.

"Hey I was talking to you, Freak! You messed with our entertainment!" The boy walked up fast behind the black haired Crow.

Standing outside the street stood Gaara and Naruto, both waiting for the third member of the group to catch up to them.

Sasuke turned to the boy, his coal eyes alight with a red flame, his teeth aching to tear through something. And the bleached boy was the perfect target to let out his frustration.

"Entertainment!?" Sasuke spat out, cradling the wounded sparrow in his hands, the poor creature seeming to be going into shock.

"Yeah, nothing to do around this dumb village, best thing is watching the cat eat stuff. Now, that thing is my property, give it back, Freak." The boy mocked, noticing that he was easily three inches taller than the Crow.

Sasuke shook with the need to yell out the heinous crimes and cruelty, the outright evil nature of these barbaric humans. But that would attracted attention, be found out, and chased out of the village…or worse.

Sasuke gnawed on his teeth, but turned from the boy and walked over to Gaara and Naruto. Naruto's eyes fell at the sight of the injured bird, but refrained from touching it, knowing it would only hurt the creature more.

"Wimps!" The boy called out with a laugh, a sick, perverted laugh. One too vile to be coming from such a young mouth. But Sasuke turned the other cheek and kept walking. The bleached boy's laugh fell as he saw he was being ignored, he growled and ran up to three Shifters, his feet flying out as he kicked the boy's from behind.

All three Shifters easily dodged the weak attempt to attack them, and continued walking without a word. Sasuke closed his eyes and released a bright blue light from his hands that covered the near-dead sparrow. The bird twitched, but then gave a healthy tweet. It fluttered its wings and tested the air. Sasuke nodded to the small bird with an almost smile, before throwing the bird into the air and watched as it flew away. The sparrow sand a bright and happy tune, fluttering around Sasuke's head for a moment before disappearing into the sky.

The bleached boy was only angered more, his face red with embarrassment from falling by the force of his kick, and anger. He pulled out a small blade from a small pocket in his pants and smiled wide. The other boy's in the street backed away from the bleached boy, scared that this would end with a dead boy and they would get in trouble.

The bleached boy gave a quiet chuckle before rearing his arm back and throwing the knife with all his strength at the trio already half way down the dead end street. He laughed as it neared, closer and closer, to its target.

"Haha! This is so much more entertaining!" He laughed as he watched the blade make contact. It's sleek glinting metal sheathing itself into the back of its target.

"Uh!" A gasp came from the group, a brown garbed boy fell to knees, his arms grasping the ground. Eyes wide as he felt the knife stab him just next to the middle of his spine.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled with worry. He grabbed at the fallen redhead to pull him to his feet, but then saw the foreign object lodged in his back. His hands shakily grasped the blade's handle and slowly pulled it from his back. Sasuke cursed and pressed his hands onto the bleeding opening. Closing his eyes once more and concentrating his energy to heal the stab wound. Naruto's eyes froze over as he saw the laughing boy not even thrity feet from them.

"YOU!" Naruto yelled. A few villagers paused to look into the dead end street, but just turned their gaze away and continued walking. Naruto ran full speed to the laughing boy and grabbed him by the throat. "YOU DARE ATTACK MY FRIEND?!" Naruto yelled, chocking the life out of the bleached boy, who stood almost five inches taller than he did. His teeth opened wide as they grew long and sharp. The bleached boy's eyes widened as he watched Naruto's features grow more and more feral. The blond slammed the bleached boy into the ground and growled at the now unconious figure. Pacing back and forth he snarled at the body, waiting for it to get back up. Naruto faught against the urge to just slit the boy's throat and end his life. The only way he didn't was the pang in his heart that told him that killing was going too far. Looking back he saw that Gaara had opened his eyes again. Naruto ran to his side.

"Damn rat, getting hit." Sasuke dropped his hands and pushed Gaara's body toward Naruto. The redhead's wound was completely healed, no mark or scar. Naruto looked up at the pale Crow.

"Thank you, Sasuke." Naruto said, helping the redhead to his feet. Gaara growled but nodded to Sasuke.

"I better hear more then just a "thank you". Healing uses up a lot of energy." Sasuke said, not bothering to help the blonde lift the Raccoon Dog to his feet.

Once put straight again, Gaara wobbled, but managed to stay still. He groaned and ran a hand over his shoulder and down his back. Naruto glanced nervously at his back, making sure it was completely healed.

"I'm fine. Lets go." Gaara said, starting to walk out of the dead end street and onto the main roads. Naruto tried to push the ordeal off, but couldn't shake off the feeling of worry when it came to Gaara.

_Even if he pushes it off, I know that must have hurt badly. I'm glad Sasuke is reasonable enough to heal his wounds. I know they aren't anywhere near being friends, but I know they at least respect that they are both strong. Gaara…maybe the heat is getting to me. But I feel like we are somehow connected. It's strange. I have to ask him some questions._

_**~PageBreak~**_

**Five hours Later**

Sasuke had found a foreclosed home near the edge of the large village, making a perfect spot to rest for the night. It wasn't fancy, but it had real beds and walls to keep out some of the cold and harsh winds.

After a quick meal they all joined into the only room with beds, four in total, letting each of them having their own bed with one extra.

"Gaara?" Naruto asked as he slumped on the mattress.

"Yes." The redhead said, slowly easing his body onto the bed, his muscles relaxing on the soft materials.

"I need to ask a few questions." Naruto said firmly.

_**~PageBreak~**_

**Well, that's it for this chapter.** **Next one I hope to make complexly on Naruto's questions, some of Sasuke's questions, and the like. Might fill in a few plot holes. I don't really know! Truthfully I think up all the twists as I go. **

**Next chapter coming soon! Hope you liked it!**


	24. Answers (part 1)

**Sorry for my extremely late update! Got a job and had 4 research papers and an oral presentation and poster for school, and a play. Plus my bunny chewed through my laptop's charger cord and I had to buy another one. The rest…I just got a bit distracted, I apologize. **

**THIS IS PART 1 - PART 2 COMING SOON**

_**REVIEWERS**_

**Wolf West**

**dragonlilly1993**

**Avengel Azrael**

**Guest (who ever you may be)**

**Raven Halley**

**grandshadowseal**

**Magical Mistress Sarai**

**Kittens Kat**

_**~Page Break~**_

_**Last Chapter**_

_Sasuke had found a foreclosed home near the edge of the large village, making a perfect spot to rest for the night. It wasn't fancy, but it had real beds and walls to keep out some of the cold and harsh winds._

_After a quick meal they all joined into the only room with beds, four in total, letting each of them having their own bed with one extra._

"_Gaara?" Naruto asked as he slumped on the mattress._

"_Yes." The redhead said, slowly easing his body onto the bed, his muscles relaxing on the soft materials._

"_I need to ask a few questions." Naruto said firmly._

_**~Page Break~**_

Gaara turn his head his head toward Naruto with a frown. Sasuke flipped onto his side, quickly getting into the perfect position to listen to the two talk.

"Well this should be good." Sasuke said flatly. _Might as well stick around to hear this. I'll be off once they fall asleep._

"What do you want to ask?" Gaara asked, ignoring the Crow's comment. Gaara was caught in surprise by the question, but tried to refrain from looking too shocked.

Naruto pulled the fabric off of his head, letting his ears bounce back to full height, rubbing away the pains of his head ache.

"There are some stuff that I have been thinking about lately. Things that I have been thinking about since I first started traveling with you." Naruto explained, glad to see that Gaara nodded for him to continue. "Ok, I have been having strange words floating around in my head. Like, I know them, but when I try to say them, I can't!" Naruto's hands flew out as he described his troubles. Gaara's eyes squinted, his mouth a tight line, giving the blonde a few nods of his head.

"I think I know what you are talking about. I came back to my den after hunting, you were frightened of something and spoke in our language." Gaara told the eager blonde, who's mouth fell open and tumbled to the floor. (this info is from chapter 17)

"Yeah! I remember!...It was dark and I couldn't see anything... It reminded me of the dark room, so when you came in, the light blinded me...just like before. I just...lost it for a moment I guess." Naruto said slowly, as if testing the words before he spoke them. His blue eyes glazing over as he remembered the darkness, fear he felt when locked in the cell, and Caretaker.

"The words in your mind are our native language. Shifters are born with the entire knowledge of our speech and tongues; it is programmed into our soul. That is what I was taught." Gaara explained.

"So you mean I can speak another language, even though I never learned it?" Naruto rubbed at his head in confusion.

"Idiot. We don't learn it. We just know." Sasuke huffed. Naruto overlooked the black haired boy's rude comment and smiled at the thought that he wasn't going crazy.

"Oh thank the lord! I thought I was going insane!" Naruto laughed, Gaara also joining with a small smile of his own.

"Was that all?" Gaara asked, hoping to end this and sleep on the comfortable beds they now had.

"Nope!" Naruto hummed as he thought of another question. _What else?...Oh! Right! _"Ok, so yesterday, I don't really remember much. I was wondering if you would tell me what happened. What really happened. I know it is more than you two are telling me! My head feels like a tea kettle on fire! And I am boiling from the inside out! And I wasn't like this yesterday morning. So it had to have been caused by something I did yesterday, right?" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and shot glances at the two boys. Gaara turned his head away from the blonde's eyes. Sasuke grumbled and shot a glare at the red head.

"Are you going to tell him?" Sasuke snapped at Gaara, waiting for the boy to explain. "Frankly I also want to hear what you think went on yesterday too. And explaining why the little shrimp is overheating." Sasuke smirked at the glare he received from the Raccoon Dog. Naruto quietly waited.

Gaara sighed and rubbed at the tension that suddenly grew in his forehead. "Yes." The red head rose from his relaxed pose and leaned against the wall, his unmoving eyes now boring into Naruto. The blonde inched forward at the sudden serious atmosphere.

"I do not know much on this subject, just a few of the main ideas, I'm afraid I won't be able to completely answer this question. Is that fine?" Gaara asked. Naruto reluctantly nodded and asked for the Racoon to continue.

"Our arguing was...childish I admit. Even though I stand against my accusations that his refusal to answer the question was an insult. But we did take it a bit too far. I am not experienced enough to control my anger unfortunately, and it seems to be the same for him." Gaara said with a glance to Sasuke, who sneered at the comment. "Things got out of hand, quickly. You stepped in to try to separate us, but we just kept pushing you away." Gaara's voice faded as he came to a blank. Sasuke grunted as started to further the explanation.

"It was me." Sasuke said in a deep tone. Naruto's head snapped over to the Crow's as he heard this. "I dropped Gaara in the air, hoping that the height would be enough to...kill him" Naruto nodded. "You...changed. Caught Gaara out of the air and then proceeded to drive me into the ground. You lost it." Sasuke grunted, folding his arms and looking away. Naruto cast his eyes to the ground.

"It wasn't your fault, Naruto." Gaara said quickly.

"I attacked you guys **(A/N This is**** as far as I got. I know it is really short, I just have been busy lately.)**

**Part 2 coming soon :P**


	25. Answers (part 2)

_**Answers PART 2**_

**Thank you to all the amazing reviewers!**

_**~PageBreak~**_

"I attacked you guys." Naruto said in a small voice. His ears falling, eyes widening, as Naruto realized that he had lost control of himself to such an extent that he put both of his friends lives in danger. Even if his original intentions were to help, he had obviously taken it too far. _I…I don't even remember! What if they died! I…wouldn't even know! _Naruto averted his eyes from the two, nails dragging dangerously against his head.

"Naruto." Gaara grabbed at the smaller boy's hands and pulled them away from his head. "It was not your fault. You only came to stop the fighting. The only reason you lost yourself was because you do not know how to control your new powers yet. But you will soon, I have no doubt. The one who should shoulder the shame would be me….Even if it was the Crow who instigated it." Gaara softly told Naruto while checking his head for any blood. His last sentence growled out at Sasuke.

Sasuke shot up from his relaxed position. "You are the one that overreacted." Sasuke spat quietly, turning his back to the other two. Gaara narrowed his eyes, but let it go.

"How did I stop?" Naruto looked up at Gaara after getting his hands back. Gaara turned his head quickly, his hands lifeless at his sides. Sasuke let out a chuckle as he turned back to face the others.

"Aahhh, yes. Do tell the kid how you managed to end his little tirade. He deserves to know, doesn't he?" Sasuke said with amusement. Gaara remains silent as the ebony haired Shifter laughed.

"Gaara?" Naruto's voice concerned but also curious.

"Yes. You deserve to know Naruto. And understand that I had planned to tell you this. But it seems now would be the best time." Gaara sighs as he brings his now folded hands to cover his mouth as he begins his explanations. "It was, once again, not your fault that you had lost control. And I cannot deny that your raw power was…frightful. And I had no idea how to stop you. My body was weak from fighting and had taken many harsh blows, so I knew I could not best you. I could hardly just keep you in place. And once Sasuke came back into your view…I couldn't hold you down any longer." Gaara took a moment to think before continuing. "I also…seemed to have lost it for a moment. I could feel my power spreading, and like instinct…I reacted." Gaara rubbed at his face with his hands, his brow tense. Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

"I don't understand." Naruto asked. A strange feeling swelled inside his chest. _Why do I feel so…betrayed? _

"It's simple. You lost control. He forced his dominance over you to calm you down." Sasuke said in a harsh tone, sick and tired of Gaara beating around the bush. Gaara glared at the Crow for his blunt summarizing.

"Dominance? Gaara can you just tell me what happened?" Naruto said a little more accusing then he planned. Gaara's head fell, a silent "yes" slipping from his mouth. He cleared his throat before standing tall in front of the blonde.

"As a Shifter, you and I, even Sasuke, have natural instincts. Our unconscious will know and react before we even realize it. One being the knowledge of who your mate is. Finding your mate, or "partner for life", is much like dating…or…getting married. It is usually sealed with a bite to the neck." Naruto's eyes were wide as he put all the pieces together. Gaara stayed tall and continued, even though his heart broke to see the…betrayed look on the blonde's face. "You went into heat not too long ago. And during the fight I reacted to calm you down. I wish I could say I didn't know what I was doing, but I did. I claimed you as a mate and you accepted against your will." Gaara turned his head at the last sentence. No longer having the strength to look at Naruto.

Sasuke seemed deadly silent throught the last couple of minutes, but it was harder taking the silence from the talkative Fox.

Naruto's heart ached as he watched Gaara turn his head away. _What is this?! Gaara! Tell me your lying! Are you…tell me…that…NO! I trusted you! I trusted you!_

"I trusted you!" Naruto says as cold as ice. Sasuke turns his head away. Gaara clenches his jaw. "There was no other way?! That is SHIT! You could have done SOMETHING! Y-you can't decide things like THAT! You had no right! I don't care if your _**instincts**_were telling you to or not! You can't! You…What does this even mean?! I'm…married to you? I thought we were friends!" Naruto yelled and kicked at Gaara. Gaara stood like a statue, taking the hits without moving to defend. Naruto grinded his teeth and jumped to his feet, running from the room.

The room was silent.

Gaara sat down on his knees and rubbed at his head. _I know he will never forgive me…But I had no other choice at the time! …Should I go after him? Would that make things worse?...Maybe he just needs some time…He knows he can't make it through the desert alone. Maybe I can explain things better in the morning…_

Sasuke climbs to his feet and quietly walks out of the room. Gaara looks up from his crouched position.

"Do not pester him. He has enough on his mind already." Gaara says lowly. Sasuke clicks his tongue, not bothering to turn to face the Raccoon Dog.

"Wouldn't dream of it. I'm just going to the bathroom." Sasuke leaves without another word.

**~PageBreak~**

Sasuke continued out into the cool night air, passing a bundled up Fox curled into the side of the abandoned house. Looking up at the sky, he realizes he has stopped moving. _Ugh, damn rats._

"Look, I know your upset and frankly I don't blame you. I would have killed the bastard if he forced dominance over me. But he didn't do it just to have a hold over you. You have just as much leverage over him as he has over you. Becoming someone's mate is a way to connect two souls together. Forever. There is no reversing it. And don't get me wrong I still hate the rat….But I would consider yourself lucky. Sasuke grumbles, kicking at the sand under his feet.

"Lucky?" Naruto gives a bitter laugh. "…I just…I'll never get to...fall in love with anyone now." Naruto says quietly.

Sasuke let out a small chuckle, walking away from the house. Naruto looks up from his self pity to watch the Crow slink into the night.

"I think you already did." Sasuke says just before his wings flash out and he takes off into the sky.

"Wait! Sasuke! You can't just leave!" Naruto gets jumps up, but soon the black wings were gone from sight. Naruto sunk back to the ground, turning to look at the house's door.

**~PageBreak~**

Gaara slammed his hand against the wall, letting it drag down the wallpaper until it lifelessly falls back to his side.

A quiet creak from the rickety floor alerted him to the other entering the room. Gaara wished nothing more than to dig a hole in the dirt and shove his head as far down as possible. Minutes went by, completely silent, neither of them being able to finds the right words to say to each other. Gaara turned from the wall to face Naruto, his mouth open, ready to begin another slew of apologies. But to his surprise, Naruto spoke before he was able to.

"I forgive you." Naruto said quickly, but with unmistaken anger still ringing in his tone. Gaara's nonexistent eyebrows rose at that. _He…forgave me?... But why?_

"…Why?" Gaara found himself asking aloud.

"This doesn't mean I'm not mad at you!" Naruto yelled, showing off his large canines. "…But…I understand that you didn't have any other way…And since there is no getting out of this _thing_…So I guess I will just have to deal with it. But you are dead wrong if you think that I am going to act like nothing happened!

"I know." Gaara said, an invisible smile on his face.

**~PageBreak~**

So I hope you all liked this chapter! I was going to write more, but I am so tired I might collapse!


End file.
